Uma Troca de Sedução
by Cati xD
Summary: Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy? SLASH Harry/Draco
1. Troca de Corpos

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo I - Troca de Corpos**

"Ah que saco!" Pensou Harry seguindo para as masmorras junto à Rony e Hermione. Eram as primeiras aulas do ano com o Prof. Snape e com certeza ele passaria um bando de trabalhos para fazerem.

Já estavam no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, mas Harry ainda não se convencera de que Snape era verdadeiramente do bem, apesar da confiança de Dumbledore. Ainda mais agora, que sabia que o Morcegão tinha legilimência. Era pior ainda se aproximar. Harry, sempre em suas aulas evitava ao máximo chamar atenção. Não era muito bom com oclumência.

Quando chegaram à sala de Poções, os alunos da Sonserina já estavam aguardando animados. Harry apenas não entendeu o motivo. Mas Rony comentou:

- Parece que hoje vai ter uma aula sobre a poção da _Troca de Corpos_.

- Poção do quê? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Vocês realmente não lêem sobre nada. – apressou-se Hermione em explicar com seu tom sabe-tudo – Trata-se de um poção em que duas pessoas, com contato físico, tomam e trocam de corpos. Logicamente é incolor e sem sabor e pode ser adicionada em qualquer outra bebida sem que a pessoa perceba. É muito perigosa se não usá-la com cautela. Pode fazer grandes estragos.

- E pra que iríamos querer usar isso? – perguntou Rony – Isso é coisa de espião, isso sim.

- Acho que é bem o estilo Sonserina de ser... – Harry disse.

Mas pararam de pensar sobre, quando Snape apareceu na sala. Estava sério, como sempre. Arrumou algumas coisas em sua mesa e olhou para os alunos.

- Hoje vou ensiná-los a fazer a poção _Troca de Corpos_. Espero que sejam bom o bastante com folhas de artemísia. Ou então terão conseqüências realmente desagradáveis. – deu um sorriso de escárnio – Mas nada com o que se preocupar. Vou fiscalizar todas as poções antes de vocês beberem.

Os alunos se entreolharam. Alguns soltaram um agudo gritinho. Draco fez cara de assustado.

- Nós bebermos? Mas se der errado, podemos não voltar aos nossos corpos. - disse ele preocupado.

- Vejo que está estudando bastante, Malfoy. Trinta pontos para Sonserina. – neste instante, Draco abriu um grande sorriso, mas Snape prosseguiu – E é por isso que serve um bom mestre de poções. Para fiscalizar esses imprevistos. Espero que nenhum aluno da Grifinóra me decepcione. Já que seria bem desagradável ter que ver Grifinórios com Sonserinos para sempre. Agora, peguem suas penas, rápido e anotem os ingredientes. Logo em seguida, peguem os ingredientes na prateleira à esquerda e comecem a preparar.

Snape se virou para o quadro, com um aceno de varinha tudo apareceu para que os alunos começassem a fazer a poção.

Rony comentava com Harry próximos a prateleira:

- Com quem você gostaria de trocar de corpo por um dia, Harry?

- Dumbledore. Imagina, usar suas habilidades? Cara, deve ser demais.

- Realmente. – interrompeu Hermione – Mas há um detalhe. Você vai continuar com a sua mente. E a pessoa também. Ou seja, se não tiver nenhum conhecimento sobre magia, você não serve pra nada.

- Poxa. Que saco, hein? – Rony olhou com uma careta para um ingrediente que pegara – Eca, isso é nojento!

Depois de fazerem as poções, entregaram à Snape e saíram para uma tediosa aula de História da Magia.

ººº

Nos dias que se passaram, as coisas estavam na mesma. Exceto quando os professores passavam metros e metros de trabalho. O que tomava grande parte do tempo.

Na semana seguinte, em outra aula de Poções, Snape devolvera todas as poções fiscalizadas. Pelo menos ele dizia que estavam...

- Devo dizer que algumas poções estavam realmente terríveis, como a do Sr. Weasley por exemplo. - as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas - Mas no geral não foram tão mal quanto eu esperava. Eu vou chamar seus nomes, venham e peguem a poção e voltem aos seus devidos lugares.

Depois de entregar todas as poções, o trio sentou em sua mesa, mas pra surpresa dele e de todos, Snape começou a separar e a juntar alunos de Sonserina com Grifinória. O que nunca havia acontecido antes.

- Dumbledore disse pra eu tentar ajudar na interação das casas. - o que acho verdadeiramente desnecessário - Portanto, cada aluno vai se juntar com outro da casa oposta. Não preciso ficar estipulando duplas, vocês já são mais do que grandinhos para escolherem entre si, suponho...

Mas parecia que não estava dando certo. Já que cada um olhava pro outro como se fossem monstros e de maneira alguma se aproximavam. Um menino da Sonserina se apressou em dizer "Eu não vou me juntar com o Longbotton" o que gerou várias risadas. Mas Snape não estava tão paciente e começou a puxar alguns alunos pra perto dos outros. "Ah não! Por favor professor, com ela não!", "Por favor, me deixe ir na enfermaria, acho que vou passar mal." Entre outras reclamações e desculpas, nada dava certo. Por fim, Harry ficou com Pansy Parkinson, Draco com Hermione e Rony com Goyle.

- Pelo menos não peguei o cabeça rachada - reclamou Draco com careta para Hermione.

- Cala a boca. Você deveria agradecer por ter feito par comigo. Coitado de quem ficou com o Neville...

- Infelizmente devo concordar... - Draco disse em voz baixa já que Snape estava passando ao lado de todos.

Tinham três fileiras na sala. Cada aluno de pé com seu devido par. Snape voltou ao quadro e começou a explicar o procedimento:

- Como são duas poções por par, não precisam tomar as duas. Um gole de uma só poção já é suficiente. Portanto um de vocês guarde a poção para outra ocasião. - um de cada par guardou a poção - Agora, encostem no seu parceiro, em qualquer parte do corpo e tomem. Um instante depois vocês estarão no corpo do outro. Para desfazer o feitiço, tenho antídoto aqui comigo. Na próxima aula ensinarei a fazer. Mas por enquanto, só isso é o bastante. Só uma pessoa precisa tomar.

Os alunos começaram a tomar. Era como se fosse água, por isso não tiveram nenhuma oposição. Um minuto depois e todos estavam "trocados". Todos olhavam para suas próprias mãos, algumas meninas (que agora eram meninos) pegaram seus espelhos para dar uma olhada. Era realmente incrível. Estavam todos na verdade, interagindo uns com os outros. "Bem que Dumbledore disse" pensou Snape.

Goyle na verdade não estava bem interagindo, mas tirando um sarro das roupas de Rony:

- Eu sabia que os Weasley eram pobres, mas nem tanto... Todos os seus bolsos contém furos... HAHAHAHA!

- Cala a boca, Goyle. Aliás, você é tão gordo tão gordo que suas calças ficam apertadas... Isso porque elas devem ser EG.

- EG? - perguntou Goyle não entendendo.

- Extra-Grande! HAHAHAHAHA!

Goyle não gostou muito da brincadeira, mas se lembrou de que não poderia fazer nada com o ruivo, afinal ele estava no corpo do próprio e agora Rony era bem maior que ele...

Pansy Parkinson e Harry Potter até que se divertiam...

- Olha só. Quem diria, ser famosa por um momento. "Eu sou o Testa-Rachada-Harry-Potter" - disse Parkinson alisando os cabelos desgrenhados de Potter.

- Eu sei que você gostaria muito de ser famosa, mas vamos com calma... Olha, é muito interessante ter peitos - disse Harry alisando os peitos de Parkinson com as mãos - Ora, até que você é bem dotada!

- E você também - respondeu Parkinson apertando a calça entre as pernas - Caramba Potter, como nunca tinha reparado em você antes. - e deu uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo na sua forma mais sensual.

- Olhando assim, vou me apaixonar por mim mesmo. Nunca tinha reparado em como sou sexy.

Draco e Hermione também se divertiam, quer dizer, mais Draco do que Hermione.

- Vamos ver que cor de calcinha você está usando hoje, Granger. - e abriu um pouco o cós da saia. Imediatamente Hermione, que estava vermelha como um pimentão avançou para cima de Draco.

- Não seja sujo, Malfoy! Ou então eu vou te socar até morrer, idiota!

- Ora, você pode me socar, mas eu posso tocar nos seus peitos, HAHAHA! E nada pode me impedir, olha só! - Draco agora alisava por dentro do sutiã os peitos de Hermione. Logicamente Hermione não conseguia ficar tão vermelha assim já que estava no corpo de Draco e este era bem branquelo, mas fechou a cara e os braços.

- Aproveita Malfoy, porque quando destrocarmos de corpos você não vai poder fazer isso. Sei que sente prazer, e que morre de vontade de ser uma mulherzinha, mas sinto em informar, isso não será possível.

- Sim, eu sinto vontade de ser uma mulherzinha. Imagina... Ir no banheiro acompanhada de mais duas, e ficar admirando aquela beleza... Poxa, ia ser demais! Se quiser, pode aproveitar também, já que não é todo dia que está no meu corpo lindo e bem definido. E oh - Draco se aproximou - só aqui entre nós, eu sou bem dotado...

- Idiota! Se afaste de mim, pervertido!

Depois de alguns minutos de excitação, Snape interrompeu a bagunça:

- Chega de conversa. Agora prestem atenção aqui. - todos os alunos se viraram - Eu estou com o antídoto. Essa poção não tem volta se não tomar o antídoto. Não é como uma poção polissuco que depois de trinta minutos a pessoa volta ao normal. Por isso, façam uma fila para tomar um gole cada um. Mas só os que realmente tomaram a poção.

Draco (no corpo de Hermione), Goyle (no corpo de Rony) e Pansy (no corpo de Harry) foram para o fim da fila. Os outros conversavam no resto da sala.

Hermione se aproximou de Harry e começaram a conversar.

- É divertida essa poção. E realmente estranho estar em corpo de mulher - Harry olhava para o cabelo de Pansy Nesse caso, é o estilo do filme, ou seja, Pansy é morena de cabelos curtos. Eu acho mais sensual colocar ela assim, xD.

- Eu não achei nada divertido. Malfoy olhou minha calcinha e ainda por cima... - Hermione corou - pegou nos meus... Peitos...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Não seja boba! Eu também fiz isso com Parkinson. Ela até que não é de se jogar fora...

- Harry, você está maluco. Ela é uma sonserina despresível. Pára com essas idéias malucas.

- Mas é muito bonita, não dá pra negar...

Hermione depois de alguns minutos já tinha destrocado de corpo com Malfoy que aparece bem em frente à Pansy:

- É você mesmo Pansy, ou é o idiota do Potter?

- Eu não sou idiota, e não, ainda não trocamos de corpos.

- Eca, vou dar uma volta.

Potter estava impaciente. Praticamente todos já haviam trocado de corpos, mas Pansy (Potter) estava em frente à Snape conversando algo que ele não sabia. Aquilo estava muito estranho... Logo, Snape com um leve sorrisinho de canto, começou a falar denovo:

- Pronto! Agora que todos já se destrocaram estão dispensados. Aliás, quero um relatório de trinta centímetros dos efeitos colaterais da poção e o que sentiram quando fizeram a troca.

Pansy, em forma de Potter se aproximou do mesmo e sussurrou em seu ouvido discretamente, já que todos já tinham saído da sala:

- Espero que goste da experiência, senhorita Parkinson.

- Hey, o que você quer dizer com isso, Parkinson? - Harry se desesperou.

- Seja um pouco "sonserina" por um tempo. Sempre tive curiosidade de como é ser Harry Potter por pelo menos uma semana.

- Uma semana? Você está louca? Eu não quero ter que ser companhia de Draco Malfoy durante uma semana.

- Ah, não seja tão ridículo. Você acaba gostando depois de um tempo. Tchauzinho! - disse Pansy saindo em direção à torre da Grifinória.

- Ah Droga.

- Hey Parkinson - Snape voltara à sua sala - O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, nada. Eu s-só estava pegando alguns li-livros meus que caíram...

- Sei...

**Fim do Capítulo I**

ººº

**N/A: **Bom gente, essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e ainda por cima Slash. Talvez Draco/Harry esteja beeem manjado, eu sei, mas eu resolvi arriscar mesmo assim. E ainda mais com a ajuda da minha beta querida, Hatake Amandez, pô, deu todo o apoio, estou muito feliz!

Ela diz que gostou, vamos saber se é verdade... ¬¬'

E eu sei que quando as autoras começam, elas querem reviews, portanto, eu também quero!!!!!!! (Sei que vicia também)...

Tenho que comentar também sobre as fics que estou acompanhando e as que já li que me deram uma luz para começar uma também. Mas eu só vou citá-las no próximo capítulo!

Beijos, espero que gostem!

**N/B: **O que comentar sobre esse primeiro capítulo:

Que a Pansy conseguiu armar uma grande confusão pra Harry!!!!!!!!

Onde isso tudo vai parar?

O que diabos Harry vai aprontar estando agora no corpo dela? Oo'

Curiosos? Ham... Eu também. D

Até o próximo cap. Pessoal \o/


	2. A Poção das Consequências

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo II - A Poção das Consequências**

Harry ainda estava muito abismado com o que Pansy Parkinson fizera. Era muita cara-de-pau dela ter deixado as coisas assim, como estavam. "Aposto que ela pediu ajuda para Snape" pensava ele enquanto ia para as masmorras. Mal sabia a senha, teria que correr para encontrar algum sonserino e aproveitar a entrada. Tinha a tarde toda para fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia ao certo por onde começar. O que _ela_ estaria fazendo agora? E se fizesse alguma besteira e seus amigos não o perdoassem? "Tenho que voltar agora para à torre e desfazer toda a mentira!". Mas foi interrompido por uma pessoa que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria ter que conversar:

- Pansy! Aonde você está indo? - perguntou Draco estranhamente sorridente.

- Eu ia dar uma palavrinha com o Prof. Snape, mas deixa pra lá. - Harry estava uma estátua. "E agora?".

- Bom, se você ia, então vamos lá para a Sala Comunal. Goyle está contando como foi ter que trocar de corpo com Weasley.

- Ok. - concordou Harry de cabeça baixa.

Quando chegaram, a senha era "armadura de trasgo". Harry achou ridícula, mas na verdade as da Grifinória não eram lá grande coisa também...

A sala comunal da Sonserina era bem mais fria do que o normal, mas muito bem arrumada. A sua decoração chamava atenção com as grandes cobras de ferro colocada entre as lareiras (tinham duas), as poltronas e tapetes muito bem feitos com o verde e prateado, a pedra das paredes que era diferente das da Grifinória, davam um ar mais assustador ao lugar por serem mais escuras.

Draco logo se sentou junto à Crabbe, Goyle e Blaise. Estavam comendo alguns chocolates e tomando suco de abóbora.

- Sinceramente, o Weasley precisa de ajuda. - disse Goyle colocando um grande pedaço de chocolate na boca, sendo que metade tinha caído na roupa - Ele é realmente pobre. Não tem um bolso no casaco dele que não está furado. - todos deram risada.

Harry sentiu a raiva subir pelo corpo. Não gostava quando as pessoas falavam de Rony. Ele era seu amigo... Mas precisava se comportar. No momento ele era Pansy Parkinson. E tinha que expressar um pouco de desprezo:

- Você reclama de ter trocado de corpo com o Weasley, mas realmente ruim foi ter trocado com Harry Potter.

- O que você disse pra ele? - perguntou Draco interessado.

- Na verdade, ele é bem dotado... Percebi isso quando apertei as partes íntimas dele. - Harry não se conteve. Era uma boa oportunidade gabar a si mesmo - Ele fez o mesmo, tocou meus peitos. Pra falar a verdade, ele é realmente atraente. Eu pegava.

- Ora, não seja ridícula! - Draco se levantou - O que você precisa está aqui - passou a mão sedutoramente pelo tórax torneado - Eu sou seu príncipezinho.

- É, mas se não começar a me tratar bem acho que Harry Potter é uma boa opção.

- Como assim, te tratar bem? - Draco o pegou pelo braço e levou até um canto reservado da sala. Harry se assustou com a atitude do loiro. Achou que tinha ido longe demais - Você nunca falou que Harry Potter era melhor do que eu. E quando eu te jogo selvagemente na cama você pensa no Potter-Cabeça-Rachada, hein?

- Pára com essa nóia, Malfoy! - os outros estavam conversando e não prestavam atenção à discussão - Você está me machucando.

- Olha, eu não sei o que deu em você de começar a me chamar de Malfoy e nem o motivo de estar achando ruim que eu te machuque. Você é tão masoquista na cama. - Draco alisou o pescoço de Pansy com as costas da mão. - Mas eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa na sala de poções que eu não estou sabendo.

Harry agora suava frio. Aquela mão de Draco o fizera ter arrepios. Será que as sensações também se transferiam para a pessoa quando trocava de corpo? Ou era essencialmente porque agora ele era uma garota? Não sabia ao certo, mas empurrou Draco antes de alguma consequência mais trágica.

- Nada aconteceu. Eu ainda prefiro você, mas ultimamente ando um pouco estressada.

- Humm... Tudo bem. Só espero que esteja acordada hoje à noite para nos divertirmos um pouco. Sabe, Blaise está um saco comigo.

Harry olhou para Draco que fazia uma irresistível cara de safado e saiu da Sala Comunal andando como um louco sem entender o que ele queria dizer com "Blaise está um saco comigo". Será que ele e Zabini... Tinham alguma coisa?

ººº

Na hora do jantar, Harry se dirigiu ao Salão Principal com Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles sempre andavam juntos. Quer dizer, Pansy era mais ou menos uma "puta" na história. Só aparecia quando Draco queria. Mas Harry estava realmente interessado em saber como era uma vida Sonserina de ser. Já que fora assim que Pansy dissera.

Draco e os outros sentaram e começaram a conversar, mas Harry estava mais interessado em saber de seus amigos. O que estariam fazendo agora? Não estavam no Salão Principal. "Será que aquela vadia está fazendo alguma coisa que me comprometa? Porque se estiver, eu acabo com ela com um Avada". Draco percebeu a distração de "Pansy" e a puxou para sentar:

- O que é que você tem hoje, hein?

- Mal... Draco, me deixa em paz. Será que você nunca sabe quando as mulheres estão com TPM?

- Hum. Eu não sabia que tinha TPM duas vezes por mês.

- Não enche. Vou dar uma volta. - e saiu com uma cara emburrada.

Ficou perambulando pelos corredores pensando no que _ela_ estaria fazendo com seus amigos agora. Pensou em subir até a torre, mas não foi necessário. O Trio vinha em direção ao Salão Principal. Pansy passou por ele com um olhar provocante enquanto os outros dois fingiam que não a conheciam.

- Gente, esperem só um segundo, esqueci uma coisa no meu quarto, já volto.

- Anda logo ou a gente vai perder o jantar. - alertou Rony.

- Ok.

Pansy Parkinson voltou pelo corredor onde tinha visto Harry. Ele estava sentado em uma mureta pensativo. No começo ela até ficou com uma ponta de pena, mas depois viu que valeria a experiência.

- E aí, gata? Quer companhia?

- Parkinson! Que merda você está fazendo? - Harry se levantou e puxou seu colarinho.

- HAHAHAHA, calma amorzinho... Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não te fiz nada pra merecer.

- Ora Potter, não seja tão mimado. Eu sei que você sempre quis ter o Draco como amigo, e vice-versa.

- Como assim?

- Ele vive falando de você. Diz que é um cabeça-rachada e tudo mais, mas eu percebo que no fundo ele tem é inveja, por não poder estar ao seu lado.

- Chega de conversa. Eu quero a merda do antídoto que você falou pro Snape que não ia tomar.

- Eu não disse isso para o Snape. Eu disse uma coisa mais provocante pra ele...

- Ah não! - Harry já estava ficando branco, mas se controlou porque um aluno da Corvinal passou e olhou para os dois com uma cara suspeita - O que você disse para aquele Morcegão idiota?

Pansy se aproximou e sussurou no ouvido de Harry:

- No quarto dele, às duas horas da madrugada. Ele vai estar te esperando. E se você faltar, ele também vai saber. Eu vou espalhar pra todo mundo que você me ameaçou e implorou pra todo mundo pra não trocar de corpo comigo porque estava espiando o Draco e que também...

- Aaaahhh, chega! - Harry tapou sua boca - Tudo bem, tudo bem... Agora, o que você geralmente, faz pro Snape?

- Olha, geralmente a gente só dá uns beijos sabe? Mas ultimamente ele anda muito exigente...

- O QUÊ? Eu vou ter que beijar o Snape? - Harry piscava de boca aberta e mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Harry... Não se preocupe. Eu nunca passei disso, mas se quiser, está nas suas mãos. O quarto dele fica no corredor das masmorras, última porta à esquerda, antes da nossa sala comunal.

- Sua puta! Eu não acredito!

- Bom, estou indo! E só pra te dar um aviso, seus amigos estão se divertindo muito comigo. - Pansy se despediu de Harry com um selinho e saiu em direção ao Salão.

"Merda. Por que eu estou tolerando isso? Acho que vou dormir, eu ganho mais...".

Desceu para as masmorras, mas chegando à Sala Comunal Harry se esquecera do detalhe. Qual era o quarto de Pansy Parkinson? Decidiu esperar pelos garotos e fingir estar passando mal, assim, algum deles o levaria até o quarto. "Bem pensado!".

Duas horas depois...

Draco e os outros entraram na Sala. Harry já estava quase dormindo quando percebeu que era hora de agir. Com "seu" belo corpo escultural Harry se aproximou de Draco fingindo estar cambaleando. Draco achou que fosse algum charme e logo passou a mão em sua bunda, pra espanto total de Harry que quase pulou.

- Ai Draco, estou passando mal. Não é hora pra isso. - disse com a voz melosa.

- Ah, sério? Poxa, pensei que estava vindo pra outra coisa...

- Não seja bobo. Pode me levar até meu quarto, por favor?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Quer tomar alguma poção pra dormir?

- Não, pode deixar.

Draco então pegou Harry no colo e indicou para os meninos que já voltava. Harry nunca sentira uma sensação tão boa em sua vida. Ser levado no colo por um homem. Com braços fortes, tórax bem torneado, e um cheiro entorpecente. "Por Merlin, o que estou pensando? Ele é um garoto! E ainda por cima meu maior inimigo...". Draco estava com uma expressão séria, enquanto Harry fingia estar quase dormindo. Mas não deixando de aproveitar para sentir os cabelos do loiro. Eram tão macios e finos como seda. Estava realmente ficando louco.

Quando Draco deixou Harry na cama, deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e saiu fechando a porta. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry abriu os olhos e certificou o lugar. Olhou no relógio. Onze horas da noite. E agora? "Merda, o que eu faço? Será que ela falava sério quanto ao Snape? Se for, eu estou ferrado!"...

Meia noite...

Uma hora...

Duas horas da madrugada. Esse era o combinado. As outras garotas do dormitório já estavam dormindo e Harry mal sabia onde ficava a sala do Snape. "Eu não quero ter que ir lá. Mas e se a doida da Pansy fizer alguma coisa? É tarde demais pra voltar atrás. E se ele ler minha mente? Merda, merda, mil vezes merda!".

Harry decidiu então ir à maldita sala de seu maldito professor. Nunca tivera nada contra os homossexuais... Até aí, tudo bem, mas, beijar Snape? O que aquela doida tinha na cabeça? Minhocas, só pode ser...

Passou devagar na sala comunal da Sonserina e viu um casal se beijando no canto esquerdo da sala. Um canto mais escuro. Olhou direito e viu Blaise com outro garoto. Pensou: "Então é por isso que Malfoy disse que ele estava estranho... Ele tá traindo ele. HAHAHA, bem feito!". Os dois não o viram, mas ouviram quando ele abriu a porta. Só que já era tarde, Harry agora estava no corredor, indo em direção à porta da esquerda.

Bateu três vezes e esperou. Bateu mais duas e a porta se abriu. Harry entrou vagarosamente observando o local. Nunca tinha entrado num quarto de professor. Era muito bonito, cheio de livros e com algumas velas que faziam o lugar ficar mais aconchegante. Tirando a lareira, que brilhava no canto direito da sala, junto de algumas poltronas de alcochoado preto. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito interessante, e não sabia o porquê. Na verdade, não tinha receio em fazer tais coisas. Afinal, na Grifinória as pessoas não eram tão atiradas e livres assim. Mas o jeito Sonserino realmente tinha seu charme. Não se espantava quando pensava em Draco. Era um garoto realmente decidido, esperto e muito sensual por sinal...

Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso. O que o preocupava eram as intenções de Snape para com ele (ou Pansy). Só não teve tempo de pensar em muita coisa, porque logo o Morcegão apareceu com um olhar estranho. Harry estava tremendo. Nunca tivera muitas experiências sexuais ou não com ninguém. No máximo alguns amassos com Gina Weasley que não eram tão quentes assim. Mas Pansy não era do tipo que deixava carícias pra depois... Isso o preocupava.

Snape se aproximou charmosamente e disse:

- E então? O que vamos fazer hoje?

Harry apenas afastou dois passos... "Merda!".

**Fim do Capítulo II**

ººº

**N/A: **Sim, eu abuso dos diálogos viu? Vocês tem que acostumar, pô! xD

E eu disse que ia deixar algumas sugestões de fics, então lá vai:

Endless Temptation - Ge Malfoy (-Harry/Draco- ela me dá muita inspiração, com certeza! Uma das melhores, viu??? xD)

A Lei da Sexualidade - Traducious (-Harry/Snape- é bem... digamos... diferente, mas é por isso que eu gosto dela!)

Despedaçando - Sanae-chan (-James/Lucius/Severus- Nossa, sem palavras pra descrever essa fic!)

Detalhe: Se quiserem também, entrem na comunidade da fic Endless Temptation que eu fiz pra Gêzinha! \o/ É bom que eu já faço propaganda da minha também, pô! xD

**N/B: **Boca aberta Então \o/ emocionante esse capitulo não?

"Harry" sendo carregado pelo Draco Hummmmmmmmmmm

E agora??? Quanto tempo ele vai ficar no corpo de Pansy?? E como ele vai aproveitar esse tempo? Como ele vai reagir com o Snape??????

Será que há um lado mais "negro" dentro de Harry?

;D

Bem isso só no próximo Capítulo o/

**_Aos leitores:_**

**Hatake Amandez:** Ahhhh, você é a beta querida, nem preciso falar mais nada, né?? xD

**AganishLottly: **Ahh, obrigada por comentar, viu? E sim, eu também queria ser a Pansy... Mas isso ainda é só o começo! xD

**Sy.P:** Ah, eu abuso nos diálogos, isso não dá pra negar. Mas que bom que você gostou!

**Seihi L:** Olha, como vai ter Harry/Snape você já imagina por esse cap. 2, certo? E sobre as datas de atualizações, não tem data certa não, mas eu vou demorar muito não. Até porque eu adianto a fic uns 5 ou 6 caps. pra depois não enrolar muito, sabe? Obrigada pela review!

**The Freedom Fighter1:** Oiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, não se preocupe com apertos de bunda, isso é uma coisa bem normal e constante por aqui. xD Mas oh, ainda vai ter muita sacanagem, pode esperar. Eu costumo mudar um tanto assim a personalidade dos personagens. Mas obrigada por me comparar a J.K Rowling. Se bem que eu acho que não tem nada a ver... ¬¬ xD

**huly:** Hey, obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue lendo os outros caps. Beijos fofa!

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** HAUShausuas, que bom que você gostou da fic, obrigada por ler! E ah, da Pansy na minha fic vocês podem esperar de tudo. E do Harry também! Tanto que eu avisei ali em cima que eu costumo mudar a personalidade dos personagens. Mas é isso! Acompanha que o negócio só está esquentando! Beijos!


	3. Atração e Desejo

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo III - Atração e Desejo**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso. O que o preocupava eram as intenções de Snape para com ele (ou Pansy). Só não teve tempo de pensar em muita coisa, porque logo o Morcegão apareceu com um olhar estranho. Harry estava tremendo. Nunca tivera muitas experiências sexuais ou não com ninguém. No máximo alguns amassos com Gina Weasley que não eram tão quentes assim. Mas Pansy não era do tipo que deixava carícias pra depois... Isso o preocupava.**_

_**Snape se aproximou charmosamente e disse:**_

_**- E então? O que vamos fazer hoje?**_

_**Harry apenas afastou dois passos... "Merda!"."**_

"O que eu faço? Será que ele vai tomar a iniciativa? Ou será que vou ter que encarnar uma Pansy doida e oferecida e fazer logo o que tem que ser feito?"

Harry apenas olhava assustado (sem demonstrar) para Snape que esperava encostado no portal. Sua cara, por incrível que pareça estava muito sensual, nunca tinha visto o professor de poções assim, tão sedutor. Será que era o efeito da poção? "Mais uma vez estou me surpreendendo comigo mesmo. Bom, já que estou aqui, vou provar pra esse professorzinho que sou muito mais capaz de satisfazê-lo do que ele imagina".

Snape mais uma vez se aproximou, deixando apenas que suas respirações falassem. Os olhares se encontravam num mar de confusões apesar da atração e desejo. Harry rapidamente o empurrou para a poltrona mais próxima, deixando que Snape caísse com as pernas abertas. Ele então subiu em seu colo e sussurrou:

- Prometo que vou ser bem rápida.

- Eu não disse que queria que fosse rápida. - A respiração de Snape estava descompassada, mas ele ainda estava dentro do controle.

- Mas eu garanto total prazer. "O que eu estou fazendo? Só posso estar louco". Vinte minutos, pode começar a contar.

- Então você está perdendo tempo. - Snape se aproximou do rosto do garoto e o beijou. Harry não pode deixar de soltar um gemido de prazer misturado com espanto. Não sabia que ele ia agir daquela forma. Aquela língua era muito eficiente. Nunca imaginara que Snape algum dia fosse beijá-lo daquela maneira - apesar de não saber que era ele.

Harry não conseguiu mais se controlar e depois de um longo beijo o empurrou no encosto da cadeira novamente. Segurou sua cabeça para trás e beijou o professor no pescoço, fazendo curvas com a língua, brincando - literalmente. Snape fechara os olhos, com a boca levemente aberta. Harry abrira mais as pernas e Snape aproveitou para passar a mão por entre as pernas da "garota". Eram pernas bem torneadas, com aquela meia calça preta que deixava qualquer um maluco.

Mas Harry não ia deixar as coisas assim tão fáceis. Logo desceu da poltrona e se virou de costas. Snape tentou segurá-lo, mas este deu um tapa em sua mão. Logo Snape entendeu e continuou olhando a performance.

Ele agora retirava o sobretudo vagarosamente "Tenho que enrolar o máximo". Jogou-o para um canto da sala e agora estava apenas com uma camisetinha colada e sua saia de prega preta. Snape encarou o corpo de cima até embaixo, Harry ainda permanecia de costas. O plano estava dando certo. Snape estava ficando louco, se remexia na poltrona inquieto.

- Por que você não vem logo e...

- Cala a boca! - Harry mandou - Ou eu vou embora.

Snape fez cara de desaprovação, mas por pouco tempo. Apenas continuou olhando. Agora Harry tirava levemente os sapatos - que também foram jogados para o canto da sala - e rebolava. Deu uma volta pelo local e voltou de frente para o professor. Era a hora de provocar totalmente. Tirou a meia calça sem que Snape visse inteiramente sua calcinha. Era preta, fio dental. Jogou-a em cima dele. Snape a cheirou, o que fez com que Harry desse um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Estava gostando de seduzir o professor. Não era ruim ser uma mulher. Ele sabia como as mulheres deixavam os homens e sabia como Snape estava ali, por debaixo daquelas vestes negras. Ele, ou ela, nem sabia ao certo era realmente sedutor. E isso era bom. Ele estava se sentindo bem por ser notado de outra forma. Não como o famoso Potter, mesmo que fosse da forma mais sacana possível.

Já haviam se passado cinco minutos. Ele ainda teria que tirar a blusa e a saia. Começou então pela blusa. Puxou a gravata verde e prateado folgando-a do pescoço fazendo charme com as mãos. Não tirava os olhos de Snape que também nem conseguia piscar. "Será que a Pansy faz tudo isso? Ou eu estou exagerando? Foda-se, agora ele vai ver...".

Se aproximou e jogou a gravata enlaçando o pescoço de Snape que se aproximou com o movimento. Harry aproveitou para tiçá-lo e lambeu sua orelha. Snape não se conteve e o puxou para si, segurando em suas coxas e colocando-o novamente em seu colo. Tentou beijá-la, mas Harry se esquivou e começou a desabotoar a camiseta mostrando sua pele alva e lisa, com cheiro de perfume de jasmim. Snape apenas olhava enquanto Harry tirava a camiseta. Seus olhos esbanjavam desejo e Harry sentiu a elevação que subia na calça do homem. E que elevação!

Desceu mais uma vez do colo de Snape e lambendo os lábios fez movimentos sensuais segurando o sutiã indicando que iria tirá-lo. Mas parou. Se aproximou de Snape e o beijou mais rápido e sensualmente que antes. "Céus, ele é realmente atraente. O que estou fazendo? Vou acabar logo com isso".

Snape estava quase tirando o "seu" sutiã quando Harry se afastou e começou a pegar as roupas. O professor não entendeu e fez cara de bravo. Se Harry ficasse mais um minuto naquela sala perderia a noção do perigo - ou desejo. Era melhor sair.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Indo embora, não está vendo? - disse colocando os sapatos e deixando a meia-calça.

- Ora, menina atrevida, termine o que começou!

- Não preciso. Olha só pra você. Está totalmente molhado. Isso também é prazer, que eu saiba. Aliás, está tarde e eu preciso dormir. Beijos professor.

E saiu correndo porta afora. Snape ficara realmente muito excitado e decidiu ir dormir também. Mas antes, pegou a meia-calça jogada no chão...

Harry entrara na Sala Comunal Sonserina e já não havia mais casais no cômodo. O que o deixou bem aliviado. Correu para seu quarto sem perceber que um certo loiro o olhava pelo outro lado...

Entrou no banheiro feminino, arrancou o resto de roupas que ainda lhe restava e entrou debaixo do chuveiro deixando um belo jato de água fria cair em sua nuca. Nunca se sentira tão quente assim antes. Tão atraente, safado, desejado... Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentiu naquela sala. A água fria parecia fazer um "tssss" em seu corpo. Ainda assim sentia o cheiro... O cheiro do desejo que Snape esbanjava em todos os poros do corpo. Não só Snape, mas ele também. Pensou se seria tão safado assim se tivesse nascido mulher. Talvez ainda não fosse virgem à essa altura. Imagina, perder a virgindade no corpo de Pansy? Não seria má idéia... Mas talvez ela não aceitasse tal loucura. Nem ele acreditava...

Estava tão excitado com tais pensamentos que esqueceu por um momento o que seus amigos estariam fazendo agora. Sem ele, quer dizer, com ele, mas... Era difícil entender. Ele só queria pensar nos momentos... Deveria ele, aproveitar essa semana que Pansy estipulara? Ela estava certa. Já que queria tanto ser Potter por um tempo e ele mesmo queria não ser por um bom tempo, porque não deixar as coisas rolarem? Mesmo que fosse em corpo de mulher, dava pra aproveitar o lado feminino da coisa. E não podia negar, ele estava começando a gostar...

ººº

No dia seguinte, Harry acordara exausto. O banho frio ajudou a dormir mais rápido, mas não relaxou o quanto gostaria. E pra piorar a tensão, no café da manhã vira Pansy com seus amigos numa diversão que ele mesmo nunca proporcionara aos dois. Pansy parecia estar fazendo o trabalho certinho... Será que ele estava agradecendo da forma correta? "Agradecendo? Uma pinóia, vai saber se ela não está fazendo a minha caveira...".

O que não era bem verdade, mas que Pansy estava fazendo ele parecer mais metido e cheio de si isso ela fazia na frente de todo mundo. Quando algumas meninas do terceiro ano se aproximaram dela, ela lhes deu autógrafos e ainda distribuiu selinhos para todas que quase caíram aos seus pés. Era o verdadeiro Fã-Clube do Harry Potter. E mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que lidar com essas fãs. O que seus amigos estariam achando disso...?

O lado bom de tudo era Rony. Ela parecia estar arrumando parceiras à doidado para o garoto que cada dia estava com uma diferente. "Que bom. Assim ele para de pegar no pé de Hermione".

Draco, que estava chegando agora ao Salão Principal sentou ao seu lado com a cara mais emburrada do mundo e algumas olheiras visíveis, falsamente disfarçadas.

- O que aconteceu com você, Draco?

- Não queira saber...

- E porque eu não gostaria de saber o que acontece com você? - Harry tentou parecer natural.

- Descobri o motivo de Blaise andar estranho comigo.

- E...? - perguntou Harry fingindo não saber o motivo.

- Ele estava com outro. Não que eu me importe, também tenho outras pessoas - deu uma olhada furtiva em Harry - mas ele não precisava ter mentido tão descaradamente.

- Você realmente se importava tanto? Você pode ter ele quando quiser e vice-versa.

- Você sabe que não é bem assim. Mas eu nunca menti pra ele. Quando eu não queria eu falava seriamente. Mas ele não.

- Draco, não seja tão sensível. Eu achei que fosse mais homem pra lidar com isso.

Draco olhou espantado para Pansy. Harry achou que tinha falado demais e desviou o olhar para o prato de comida. Pegou uma torrada, mas antes de abocanhá-la Draco o puxou em direção aos corredores. "Merda, fiz merda denovo.".

Ele não entendeu a atitude de Draco, mas eles estavam indo para às masmorras. Quando chegaram à sala comunal, Draco o jogou na poltrona e começou a beijá-lo. Draco estava nervoso, mas não deixava de ser prazeroso o que estava fazendo. Com uma mão, alisava os seios e com a outra tentava penetrá-lo. Harry estava delirando de prazer. Não era uma coisa que sentia com frequência - prazer - mas sentí-lo em forma de mulher não era como uma punheta isolada no banheiro. Era muito mais, muito mais alucinante.

Mas Harry não queria ser a submissa. Queria deixar o seu lado selvagem falar mais alto e logo virou o jogo deixando Draco por baixo, o que não agradou tanto assim o loiro:

- Você nunca foi de ficar por cima.

- Estou cansada de não fazer nada. Dessa vez eu quero ser a putinha.

- Mas você já é - disse Draco com um leve sorriso de canto. O sorriso era pura luxúria e Harry não deixou barato e meteu um tapa na cara de Draco. A marca vermelha de suas mãos surgiram depois de um tempo.

Se aproximou do loiro e sussurrou:

- Eu sou uma puta mesmo e vou fazer jus ao nome. Vou maltratar você... E fazer você esquecer o babaca do Blaise.

- Pago pra ver.

- Não duvide...

- Eu não duvido, mas sei que você anda saindo à noite pra visitar alguém que eu não sei. E eu digo - Draco lambeu os lábios de Harry, mas sem deixar de encará-lo - que se eu souber de algum Grifinório na parada, eu destroço você.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa alguém entrou na masmorra. Era Crabbe com alguns biscoitos na mão. Draco fez cara de raiva e levantou rapidamente, colocando Pansy no sofá.

- O que foi agora?

- Temos aula de Transfiguração. E vocês não voltaram, resolvi vir aqui ver.

- É, pra alguma coisa você tem que servir... Vamos Pansy.

As aulas naquele dia tinham sido realmente muito chatas. E nada de importante foi passado. Já que no fim de semana os alunos iriam à Hogsmeade, portanto os professores deixaram um tempo livre para se divertirem. Até Snape, que estava de bom humor - e Harry sabia muito bem o porquê - não passara trabalhos. Mas alertara sobre o antídoto da poção Troca de Corpos:

- Na semana que vem quero vocês bem espertos, já que os pontos da poção vão contar nas provas finais. Portanto, sejam mais eficientes dessa vez.

Hermione estremecera nesse momento. Era de se esperar que ia ser a melhor da sala a fazer a poção. Talvez deixasse de ir à Hogsmeade para dar uma repassada na matéria.

Mas Harry não estava ligando muito, pois Draco queria encontrá-lo naquela noite em seu quarto. Isso seria muito desafiador, mas ele não ia amarelar.

Quando chegou a noite, Harry estava juntamente com os outros na sala comunal conversando sobre poções quando Draco fez sinal para que subissem. Harry não estava mais com medo. Suas atitudes agora surpreendiam até a si mesmo. Talvez, em corpo de outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa ele tivesse coragem para fazer o que sempre quis. O peso de ser Harry Potter a vida inteira, o menino que sobreviveu era muito grande. Suas atitudes, quaisquer que fossem eram tomadas pelos outros como grandes feitos ou grandes besteiras. O que o fazia por natureza tentar ser uma pessoa séria e certa a maior parte do tempo.

Mas o mais impressionante disso tudo era a capacidade de lidar com o lado homossexual da história. Porque existia sim, algo de homossexual em tudo aquilo. Desde que trocara de corpo com Pansy, só se envolvera com homens. Seu desejo agora eram homens. Não por estar em corpo de mulher e fazer disso uma obrigação, mas por querer fazer aquilo. Talvez fosse efeito da poção, teria que ver (ainda não fizera o trabalho de Snape sobre os efeitos colaterais).

Draco o esperava sentado na ponta da cama com a gravata folgada e os primeiros botões da camiseta desabotoados. O que era muito sexy. Harry entrou, tirando seu sobretudo e sentando ao lado do loiro. Aproximou-se e fez-lhe algumas carícias no pescoço. Draco fechou o olho como se estivesse se segurando, mas logo disse:

- Calma Pansy. Eu... Eu quero falar com você.

- Ok. - Harry se afastou para vê-lo melhor.

- Eu quero falar sobre Harry Potter.

**Fim do Capítulo III**

ººº

**N/B:**Quem diria do lado putinha do Harry Potter heim!!!!

Safado que ele só!

Mas agora só resta a cruel curiosidade para o próximo Capitulo!

O que será que Draco quer conversar sobre Harry Potter?

Será que está desconfiado?

O que Pansy anda planejando?

Vocês não perdem por esperar por mais perversões e intrigas no próximo cap.

o/

_**Aos leitores:**_

**jeniffer malfoy:**Harry/Snape é só por um tempo, não se preocupe.

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Não sei quando vai rolar algo mais quente entre os dois... xD Mentira, sei sim, mas não vou contar! X Agora, não se preocupe, adoooooro review grande!!!! (Melhor ainda se não for de críticas ruins ).

**Nando Potter: **Obrigada! Aí está, o 3º cap. Pretendo não enrolar muito pra publicar o próximo!

**Sy.P:** Harry/Snape é só pra deixar mais engraçado, porque a situação é bem cômica, mas oh, o Harry não é tão bobo assim não... Depois de alguns capítulos ele vai pegando o jeito da Pansy!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Harry/Pansy foi um shipper que eu nunca imaginei. Mas... Acho que tá dando certo!


	4. Sentimental

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo IV - Sentimental?**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Draco o esperava sentado na ponta da cama com a gravata folgada e os primeiros botões da camiseta desabotoados. O que era muito sexy. Harry entrou, tirando seu sobretudo e sentando ao lado do loiro. Aproximou-se e fez-lhe algumas carícias no pescoço. Draco fechou o olho como se estivesse se segurando, mas logo disse:**_

_**- Calma Pansy. Eu... Eu quero falar com você.**_

_**- Ok. - Harry se afastou para vê-lo melhor.**_

_**- Eu quero falar sobre Harry Potter."**_

"Ah merda, agora só falta ele desconfiar do que está acontecendo, só falta!"

- Por que você quer falar sobre ele?

- Porque eu preciso. Mas antes quero saber o que você tem com ele. Ou vai me enganar como fez o Zabini?

- Draco... - Harry estava sentindo pena dele. Era impressão sua ou ele estava carente? Merlin, Draco Malfoy carente? Por todas as pessoas em Hogwarts isso tinha que acontecer com um dos garotos mais charmosos? "Sim, ele é charmoso, admito..." - Olha, eu não quero confundir sua cabeça. Potter é apenas um jogo. Nada mais. "Eu sou um jogo. Que brochante!"...

- Que tipo de jogo? - Draco alterara sua voz - Você acha que eu sou idiota? Pensa que eu não vi você sair na noite passada indo pra sei lá onde escondida?

- Não, não! Você está entendendo tudo errado!

- Então explica! Explica porque todo mundo tá me deixando de lado sem avisar, será que eu perdi o meu brilho, ou estão todos armando uma contra mim?

- Eu nunca te abandonei e nem vou. E você sabe que eu nunca tive ciúmes de você com qualquer um que fosse. E você também nunca se prendeu a mim, nem ao Blaise, nem a ninguém...

- Mas agora... - Draco abaixou o olhar e ficou pensativo. Parecia estar chorando, mas não estava. Estava apenas abalado. - Agora eu não tenho ninguém. E você que eu tinha, o Potter tá tentando roubar. Aliás, ele está tão metido ultimamente. Anda distribuindo beijos e autógrafos pra todo lado. Quem ele acha que é pra fazer isso?

- Ele é Harry Potter. E daí? Você é Draco Malfoy, o mais temido de Hogwarts. O malvado, o charmoso, o esperto... "Cof Cof...".

- Não precisa encher minha bola, Pansy. Você só fala isso porque eu estou assim. Mas não fuja do assunto. - Draco agora o olhava no olho, penetrante com seus olhos azuis-cinza. Harry quase desviou, mas não conseguiu. Eram simplesmente lindos demais - Você prefere a mim ou ao Potter?

Logicamente ele preferia Draco do que a si mesmo e não podia esquecer que estava no corpo de Pansy.

- Você é um Sonserino, esqueceu? Independente de ser Harry Potter ou não, eu prefiro você.

- Certo. - o loiro tentou disfarçar seu alívio, mas não conseguia. E no mesmo segundo já estava com a cara mais maliciosa do mundo. - Já que eu sou seu preferido, você poderia desabotoar essa camisa pra mim? Estou com calor...

Harry quase tremeu ao ver a cara de Draco esbanjando luxúria. Uma parte de seu peito estava de fora e aqueles olhos fechados indicando o que deveria fazer era quase um tormento. "Céus, como eu nunca havia reparado em tamanha beleza?".

Harry se aproximou vagarosamente, segurando a gravata do loiro e beijando levemente em seu pescoço. Este, gemeu de prazer e deixou que Harry cuidasse de tudo. Harry beijava Draco no pescoço e ao mesmo tempo desabotoava sua camisa, mostrando então um peito bem definido, branco, quase transparente, mas sem deixar seu charme... Ele estava encantado com tudo aquilo. Era tão diferente, mas tão sedutor, não tinha como resistir.

O moreno então parou com os beijos para dar uma olhada no "geral". Os cabelos do loiro estavam levemente grudados na testa, realmente o calor que ele estava sentindo estava transparecendo nesse momento.

- Pansy...

Harry tapou sua boca com um beijo. Um leve beijo. Os dois caíram na cama fazendo com que Harry subisse em cima de Draco, mas sem soltar seus lábios.

Seus beijos estavam calmos, mas ansiosos por mais. Draco agora passava a mão por debaixo da saia de Harry. Harry mais uma vez sentiu o prazer de ser uma mulher nesse momento. Era tão delicado, tão excitante, tão bom. Por que então ele não nascera mulher de uma vez? Estava sentindo as coisas ficarem tão mais fáceis. Talvez em forma de homem ele nunca pudesse desfrutar desse prazer. E quando o prazo estipulado acabasse? Draco, Snape (Snape?), tudo iria por água abaixo...

Resolveu não pensar muito no assunto e aproveitar enquanto podia... Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. "É... Já me convenci de que tudo que é bom dura pouco...".

Draco então pediu que entrasse, emburrado. Harry rapidamente se sentou ao seu lado. Era Blaise e estava com uma cara de desapontamento. O que teria acontecido? Harry então começou a arrumar a saia, o cabelo e se levantou.

- Hey, aonde você vai? Ainda não terminamos. - Draco o segurou.

- Eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas...

- Mas já são onze da noite!

- Draco, eu sei o que eu vou fazer, não se preocupe! - E passou por Blaise fechando a porta o mais rápido possível.

Apesar de gostar do loiro, sentir atração e tudo mais, odiava ser controlado. Isso era horrível. Pelo menos seus amigos já estavam acostumados com sua independência, mas Pansy definitivamente não era assim...

Harry precisava falar com Pansy urgente. Estava se divertindo, mas não sabia se Pansy estava fazendo as coisas como deviam ser feitas. Nem ele sabia se estava fazendo as coisas certas, mas estava preocupado com seus amigos. Faltavam apenas três dias para a troca de corpos acontecer e ele tinha que estar informado.

Subiu então para a torre da Grifinória. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas tinha que falar com Pansy. Quando chegou à torre, disse a devida senha, o que fez com que a Mulher Gorda hesitasse e dissesse "Precisamos mudar a senha mais uma vez...". Entrou na sala comunal, estava mais quente do que a da Sonserina, logicamente. Mas estava tão desacostumado que até sentiu calor. Decidiu subir ao seu dormitório e viu definitivamente uma cena que o chocou. Rony, Hermione e Pansy brincando de alguma coisa parecida com... "O que essa louca pensa que está fazendo? Disvirtuando meus amigos?".

Entrou no quarto semi-escuro, por sinal muito bem decorado quando Hermione se preparava para tirar a saia e disse:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Pansy, no corpo de Harry parecia estar assustada. "Pelo menos eu cheguei intimidando" pensou ele.

- Eu vim falar com o Potter.

- O que você, uma sonserina tem pra tratar com o Harry? - Rony parecia tão vermelho que entrava em conflito com as cortinas vermelhas da Grifinória. - E como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Não interessa! Vamos Potter, preciso falar com você.

- Tá...tá, tudo bem.

Pansy e Harry se dirigiram para a sala comunal deixando um Rony e uma Hermione totalmente boquiabertos. Quando entraram na Sala Comunal, Pansy quase esganou Harry:

- Qual é! O que combinamos, seu idiota?

- Eu é que pergunto qual é! Você ficou louca? Meus amigos não eram assim, o que você pensa que está fazendo brincando de strip-tease?

- Ha, não eram, né? - Pansy cruzou os braços com ar de deboxe - Pois então eu vou te informar uma coisa. A Granger e o Weasley tem um caso desde o ano passado, pra sua informação.

- O QUÊ!? - Harry mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Hermione e Rony? Mas ele jurava que ela não queria nada com o ruivo. - Como você sabe disso?

- Eu peguei os dois se agarrando no quarto um dia. Eles tem um relacionamento aberto, saca? Se duvidar, já fizeram coisas à três...

- Eu... Não... Acredit...

- É, eu sei - Pansy interrompeu na voz mais tediosa - Eu também não imaginei. Mas parece que de vez em quando rola uma coisa bem quente entre eles. Apesar de não se apegarem sabe? Não assumirem um namoro.

Harry estava abismado. Como pode? Como pode não terem contado pra ele? Se sentia enganado. Queria voltar para a Sonserina e se enfiar no quarto. Pansy percebeu seu desapontamento e disse:

- Não esquenta, eles já estavam planejando te contar. Só que quando a gente trocou de corpo, como eles iam saber que Eu era você?

- Sim... É... É verdade. - o alívio de Harry era tanto que este até se sentou. - Mas não foi exatamente por isso que eu vim aqui. Quero saber o que você anda aprontando sobre mim. Pensa que eu não vi você espalhando autógrafos e beijos por aí. Por que está fazendo isso?

- Ah Harry, até seus amigos se aproveitaram disso. Eles diziam "Harry, já que está tão popular, arruma um garoto pra mim?" ou então "Harry, fala bem de mim pra'quela menina ali, oh"... Eles não estão achando ruim. Na verdade, eles até achavam que você deveria gozar mais de sua fama.

"Como assim? Gozar mais da minha fama?" Harry não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Pansy. Como assim? Será que eles não se lembravam das coisas que ela já passara? Mas depois de ver Hermione semi-nua no quarto não duvidou de mais nada. Na verdade era ele que estava atrasado mesmo. Nunca teve namoradas, nunca teve um relacionamento aberto nem nada do tipo. Se pudesse voltar no tempo...

- E você? O que você aprontou comigo? - Pansy perguntou.

- Eu? Só fiz o que você me pediu. E mais algumas coisas...

- Ah é? - Pansy fez cara de indignada - Não ficou com nojo? 

- Não... - respondeu Harry um pouco vermelho.

- Ha, eu sabia que você ia gostar. E sabia que não era o santinho que aparentava ser. Mas aposto que não deu conta do recado.

- Se duvidar fiz melhor que você...

Pansy hesitou.

- Bom, isso só vamos saber quando destrocarmos... Mas enquanto isso não acontece, aproveita na Sonserina que eu aproveito aqui. Sinceramente, não aguento mais aquilo. Aqui as coisas são melhores porque os Grifinórios são tão santinhos... E a gente vai desvirtuando aos poucos. Mas na Sonserina todo mundo já é assim mesmo, não tem a mesma graça...

- É - Harry não pôde deixar de rir - Devo concordar com você. As coisas na Sonserina são bem mais quentes.

- Aliás, que tal brincar de strip-tease com a gente? É como se fosse um Verdade ou Desafio, mas quando a pessoa faz um desafio, ela tem que tirar uma peça de roupa. Topa?

- Éé... Eu sei como se brinca... - Harry hesitou. "Ah, o que tem de mais? Já que estou aqui..." - Tá... Agora eu sou um Sonserino mesmo... Quer dizer, uma Sonserina!

Pansy puxou Harry de volta para o quarto e quando chegou, Harry não pôde deixar de ficar incomodado com os modos de Rony e Hermione que agora estavam se beijando. Aquilo tudo era muito novo pra ele. Quando estava como "Harry" eles nunca agiam assim...

Harry se sentou ao lado de Pansy e Rony logo perguntou:

- Harry, como assim? Agora essa aí é da Grifinória?

- Pra falar a verdade ainda não, mas a Parkinson andou me ajudando com certas coisas e eu quis retribuir o favor.

- Mas dessa maneira? Ela vai espalhar pra escola inteira!

- Não vou não seu idiota, sei manter minha boca fechada quando preciso. Aliás, isso aqui não está nada quente em comparação ao que fazemos na nossa Sala Comunal... - Harry mal sabia como estava conseguindo tratar o amigo daquela maneira, mas até que foi engraçado. "Desculpa Rony, é pro bem de todos nós. Ou seria de mim mesmo?".

- Ok. Então vamos começar. Hermione, roda a garrafa. - disse Pansy para Hermione que estava já sem gravata.

Hermione rodou e a garrafa ficou com o bico virado para Rony e o fundo para Pansy. Rony então teria que perguntar. Este fez uma cara pensativa e safada ao mesmo tempo:

- Você já teve algum relacionamento homossexual? Ou algum desejo...?

O verdadeiro Harry quase caiu de costas com a pergunta. Porém o outro Harry estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Se ela responder que sim, já era! Não que eu vá esconder deles caso a verdade sobre a poção venha à tona, mas agora não faz sentido.". Disfarçadamente Harry tentou fazer um "não" com a cabeça. Pansy apenas sorriu, ajustou os óculos e respondeu:

- Eu...

**Fim do Capítulo IV**

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Sim, ele tá se tornando uma verdadeira piranha. xD E não, não pretendo demorar taaanto pra atualizar! Beijos!!

**Sy.P:** A Parkinson... Nem te conto o que ela anda fazendo! Beijos!!!

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest:** Com certeza se ficou de boca aberta vai ficar ainda mais com os próximos capítulos! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Essas idéias malucas sempre surgem na minha mente... Tsc tsc. Não deixe de acompanhar, ok?? Beijo!!

**...Makie...:** Ele ainda não se declara não! xD Mas vai lendo que você vai se surpreender! xD

**Mah:** Obrigada pelo elogio... Cof cof, sei que sou! xD


	5. Do You Wanna Play StripTease?

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo V - Do you wanna play strip-tease?**

_Você quer brincar de strip-tease?_

_**No Capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Hermione rodou e a garrafa ficou com o bico virado para Rony e o fundo para Pansy. Rony então teria que perguntar. Este fez uma cara pensativa e safada ao mesmo tempo:**_

_**- Você já teve algum relacionamento homossexual? Ou algum desejo...?**_

_**O verdadeiro Harry quase caiu de costas com a pergunta. Porém o outro Harry estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Se ela responder que sim, já era! Não que eu vá esconder deles caso a verdade sobre a poção venha à tona, mas agora não faz sentido.". Disfarçadamente Harry tentou fazer um "não" com a cabeça. Pansy apenas sorriu, ajustou os óculos e respondeu:**_

_**- Eu...".**_

Harry estava esperando a resposta de Pansy assim como os outros dois. Não era tão difícil responder, ele seria sincero - se estivesse no seu corpo... Pansy fez um suspense até que abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompida por Harry:

- Eu não acho que Potter tenha qualquer envolvimento gay, se é que me entendem... Ele é tão... Homem! - Harry sentiu que Pansy percebera e deixou que ela respondesse.

- Realmente, Pansy, obrigado pelo elogio... Você tem toda a razão. Não que isso seja impossível, mas no momento, nada gay. Não tenho preconceito, mas agora...

- Então há uma possibilidade? - Rony especulou.

- Claro. Você não entendeu? - Hermione esclareceu - Ele já disse que não tem nenhum tipo de preconceito. Agora, vamos continuar. Harry, é sua vez de tirar uma peça de roupa.

- Vocês escolhem.

Rony fez que não ouviu e olhou para a manga da blusa. Hermione olhava "Pansy" que olhava "Harry". E Pansy decidiu:

- Ok, eu tiro a calça.

- Não! - Harry interrompeu - Quer dizer, acho melhor tirar a camisa. Sabe, adoro ver o peito de um homem. Ainda mais você, que joga quadribol...

Por incrível que pareça ninguém percebeu o excitamento de Harry no corpo de Pansy.

- Certo. - Pansy concordou e tirou a camisa. Realmente era uma visão muito boa. Aquela pele branca, suave, e seus músculos torneados. Nem Rony pôde conter sua curiosidade. Ele era forte, na medida certa. Hermione também deu suas olhadas, mas percebeu que Rony a observava e começou a brincar com a garrafa.

Harry e Pansy não conseguiam parar de se olhar. Talvez porque Pansy estivesse provocando o moreno com seu próprio corpo. Era bem confuso, mas os dois estavam gostando. Ninguém sabia e continuariam se ninguém descobrisse. Harry com suas primeiras experiências sexuais - e homossexuais -, Pansy com seu passatempo "Eu sou o famoso Testa-Rachada-Harry-Potter". Até onde essa brincadeira ia dar?

Hermione então pediu que Pansy rodasse a garrafa. Harry o fez, e agora quem perguntava era Hermione para Pansy. Harry suava frio por dentro. Era sua vez de responder. Talvez por ser a primeira vez que brincava, estava um pouco nervoso. A garota de cabelos desgrenhados fez cara de pensativa e adiantou:

- Quero saber o que você sente pelo Harry.

- O que eu sinto pelo Potter? Ora, que pergunta mais boba.

- Você não respondeu... - disse Rony a olhando fixamente.

- Eu... Apenas admiração.

- Admiração? Como pode sentir admiração por Harry?

Harry não conseguia ver expressão alguma no rosto de Pansy. Esta apenas esperava uma resposta convincente, assim como os outros dois.

- Admiração, por ele ser tão idiota e tão famoso ao mesmo tempo. Isso não é pra qualquer um. E além do mais, ele é bem sexy...

- Ah, muito obrigado, Pansy. Mas não precisa encher tanto assim a minha bola.

- Só estou sendo sincera. - "HAHAHAHA, como é bom fazer isso", Harry pensava.

- Ok. Agora você tira uma peça de roupa.

Harry se levantou e tirou a saia. Rony estava quase babando se não fosse pelo beliscão que Hermione lhe deu. Aquilo estava ficando realmente muito quente. E Harry não pôde deixar de ver o sorriso de Pansy... Um sorriso de puro desejo... Nem ele em seu próprio corpo conseguiria uma cara assim. Era um ponto de êxtase, de olhares, de vontades. Harry queria provar agora, como seria beijar ele mesmo estando no corpo de outra pessoa. Era agora ou nunca.

Pegou sua saia e colocou novamente. Rony e os outros não entenderam.

- O que você está fazendo? O jogo ainda não terminou! - Hermione brigou.

- Não importa, eu preciso falar com o Potter agora. Vamos! - Harry puxou Pansy para fora do quarto.

- Harry você vai deixar? - Rony fazia cara de bobo - E de novo interrrompendo nosso jogo?

- Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar inteiro!

Os dois estavam na Sala Comunal novamente. Esta, estava vazia. Mas com a lareira acesa, deixava o ar "romântico". Harry segurou Pansy e a jogou na poltrona segurando seus braços em cima da cabeça. Era uma cena estranha de se ver, porque era uma suposta mulher dominando um suposto homem. Mas eles não ligavam nem um pouco.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntou Pansy.

- Eu só queria provar de mim mesmo...

- Você está se saindo mais safado do que eu previ... Será que está fazendo as coisas corretamente?

- Nós combinamos alguma coisa? Não, portanto acho que posso fazer o que bem quiser.

- Com certeza absoluta... - Pansy se aproximou para um beijo. Mas Harry recusou e se afastou fazendo charme. Ele ainda a segurava e não deixou que tomasse conta da situação.

Então subiu em cima de Pansy e arranhou o seu peito, sem camisa, torneado. Rapidamente as marcas começaram a aparecer e Pansy fechava os olhos de desejo.

- Como é bom ser homem...

- Sim eu sei. - Harry beijava a barriga de Pansy. Queria sentir o máximo possível de si mesmo. Pansy também estava gostando e deixava que o moreno fizesse o resto. Harry então decidiu beijá-la. Era o momento. E quando as bocas se encontraram, ele se sentiu no paraíso... Agora tinha certeza de que teria que aproveitar muito o resto dos dias com a poção. Teria que seduzir Draco, teria que deixar Snape no auge, teria que fazer tudo o que - agora - tinha certeza que sempre quis fazer.

Pansy queria mais também, e o beijava com muito desejo, com muita fúria. Cada vez mais aproximando seus corpos. Estavam quase ultrapassando os limites no sofá, mas Harry sabia muito bem que não queria perder a virgindade com ele mesmo. Ia ser muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo. Decidiu parar. Se afastou, arrumou um pouco os cabelos e ia saindo pelo quadro quando Pansy o segurou:

- O que foi isso? Você me deixa assim e vai embora?

- Essa é a minha técnica favorita...

- Você não pode fa...

- Eu acho que não combinamos o que podemos ou não fazer, certo? - Harry deixou Pansy falando sozinha e saiu pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

ººº

No dia seguinte, Sábado, era o dia de ir à Hogsmeade. Os alunos estavam muito animados e poucos eram os nomes dos que iam ficar na escola. Harry estava muito bem arrumado naquele dia. Escolheu as melhores roupas de inverno que Pansy tinha no armário - e não eram poucas. Draco estava como sempre muito elegante e por sinal mais feliz do que nos outros dias.

- Ontem eu e Blaize decidimos terminar tudo. Não tem mais nada a ver...

- E por isso você está feliz?

- Sim! Muito! - levantou o nariz numa pose metida - Eu decidi que agora sou uma pessoa mais livre. Estou aberto à novas experiências...

- Isso inclui outros homens?

- Eu acho que... - Draco o encarou - sim. Por quê?

- Não... Por que eu gostaria de apresentar você a uma pessoa.

- Posso saber quem?

- Não ainda. Quem sabe semana que vem...

- Eu odeio expectativa, Pansy, você sabe muito bem!

- Calma. Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender, eu garanto!

Alguns professores estavam organizando a ida à Hogsmeade, inclusive Snape que olhava furtivamente para Harry. Harry não queria ter que fazer alguma coisa com o professor naquele dia. A sua meta era Draco Malfoy. Ele iria falar bem de si mesmo para o loiro e então quando voltasse ao seu verdadeiro corpo, estaria tudo pronto! E ele estava realmente muito confiante nesse plano.

Quando os professores deram permissão para que os garotos passassem os portões de Hogwarts, Snape segurou o braço de Harry. Fez sinal para que esperasse um pouco até que os outros alunos se afastassem e disse:

- Você vai continuar jogando sujo?

- Se eu vou? Lógico, estamos no mesmo barco se o senhor não se esqueceu. - respondeu Harry jogando um charme.

- Por quanto tempo mais?

- Se ainda quiser alguma coisa, é melhor esperar, queridinho. - Harry se aproximou e sussurrou pausadamente - Eu-não-estou-nem-um-pouco-com-pressa... - e saiu para encontrar com Draco.

Snape fez cara de raiva, mas na verdade não era isso o que ele estava sentindo, pela pequena elevação em sua calça...

Harry voltou ao encontro de Draco e este não estava com a cara mais agradável. Passaram por várias lojas, mas ele continuava com a cara emburrada. Harry pensava se tinha feito algo errado e decidiu perguntar, o que foi um erro:

- O que você tem, Draco?

- Você ainda me pergunta? Eu sabia que ainda tinha um caso com Snape... E você sabe o que eu penso sobre ele.

- O que você pensa sobre ele? - Harry jogou um verde. Não sabia o motivo.

- Não se faça de boba. Eu já te falei isso antes... - Draco corou. E Harry não entendeu. Teria que especular um pouco mais.

- Queira repetir então, porque eu não vejo motivo para não ter um pequeno caso com ele... Ele é tão...

- Ah poupe-me dos elogios! - Draco o cortou - Eu não vou com a cara dele desde que descobri sobre ele e meu pai... Apesar de ter herdado esses instintos homossexuais do meu pai não quer dizer que eu simplesmente aceito outro homem trepando com ele sob o mesmo teto que eu. E era isso que acontecia quando minha mãe não estava em casa.

Harry mal pôde respirar. Estava abismado. "Malfoy Pai e Morcegão dormindo juntos? Ha, quem poderia imaginar... 'Os Comensais da Morte também amam'". No mesmo instante pensou em Lucius Malfoy... Era realmente um homem muito atraente... "Harry, que coisa feia... Já está cobiçando demais. Além do filho e amante quer o pai também?".

- Por que está olhando assim, esbugalhada? Você já sabia disso. - Draco disse.

- Não... Não é isso. É que... - hesitou - É que ainda não acredito que você ainda tem essa cisma. Se duvidar você também tem um desejo pelo Snape... - provocou Harry.

- Vamos deixar essa conversa babaca pra lá! Não adianta questionar com você! Vamos, Crabbe e Goyle estão esperando a gente na Coffee's Day.

- OK. Mas que você sente algo por ele, nem que seja ciúme...

- Cala a boca, Pansy.

Ao chegarem na cafeteria, Harry viu uma coisa que definitivamente não queria ver. Seus amigos estavam brigando. Rony e Hermione, numa discussão bem visível. E o outro "Harry" não fazia nada, apenas olhava e continuava a tomar o seu cafezinho como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Draco não hesitou em tirar um sarro:

- Ihh, parece que o trio extraordinário está se separando... - abraçou a cintura de Harry e seguiu para o outro lado do pub - O que será que aconteceu?

- Talvez Weasley e Granger estejam brigando pra ver quantos pertences vão ter que abrir mão para poderem comprar uma casa - disse Goyle soltando uma bela gargalhada em seguida. Draco e Crabbe riram também. Isso deixou Harry furioso, mas não podia fazer muita coisa. Apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Vocês deveriam estar fazendo o mesmo, não é Crabbe, Goyle? - alfinetou Harry. Ambos (e Draco) viraram-se com a expressão mais abismada do mundo. Talvez não tivessem ouvido direito, pois o encaravam com uma cara não muito agradável - Sim, foi isso que eu disse. Por que ao invés de ver o problema dos outros vocês não resolvem logo o de vocês?

- O que disse? Por que você está defendendo eles? - Draco perguntou desconfiado.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém. Só acho que esse tipo de brincadeira já não tem mais graça.

- Pansy, eu realmente não sei o que acontece com você, mas certamente você anda agindo muito estranho ultimamente, sabe? - Draco o soltou.

- Vocês são todos paranóicos. Andem logo, vamos nos sentar antes que essa budega encha. Que saco!

E realmente o dia tinha sido um saco. Nada como Harry planejara. Draco estava mais "amargo" do que nunca, seus amigos tinham brigado e ainda por cima Snape estava querendo "atitudes" de sua parte. O verdadeiro alvo, que estava nesse momento ao seu lado de volta para Hogwarts não queria mais papo. Depois de um menino ter jogado uma bola de neve em seu cabelo (o que fez o loiro quase matar o garoto com um Avada Kedavra), ele ficara com um mau humor ainda pior. Harry tentou ainda algumas investidas, mas percebeu que era hora de descançar.

Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, os garotos nem se despediram. Draco muito menos, nem respondeu ao seu "Boa Noite".

Ele então decidiu subir também para seu dormitório e pensar em novas coisas. "Amanhã é Domingo, tenho o dia para conquistá-lo... Não vai ser difícil quando se tem um belo corpo..."

**Fim do Capítulo V**

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** Qualquer pessoa se apaixona pelo Malfoy. Ele é realmente um tchutchuco! Obrigada pela review!

**Mirian Suzana:** Eu adoro deixar as pessoas com gostinho de "quero mais". E não se surpreenda com Ron e Mione, ainda vem mais por aí! \o Obrigada!!

**Seihi L:** Verdade ou Desafio quando bem jogado, é um jogo e tanto! KKKK!!! E obrigada por acompanhar.

**M. Sallaberry P.:** Ahh, obrigada!!! Vai continuar pior, não se preocupe... E eu acho que Harry atrás de Ron não vai acontecer e nem Pansy atrás de Draco assim não... E hey! Porque não comenta sempre? HAusahusas, brincadeira! Lendo todos os capítulos já fico felizona! \o/

**Maga do 4:** Depois de um tempo o Harry cansa da brincadeirinha... Hehehe! Spoiler XXX

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest:** Ron e Mione ao meu ver nunca foram santos. Só precisavam de um empurrãozinho! xD Obrigada pela review!


	6. O Desafio

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo VI - O Desafio**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"E realmente o dia tinha sido um saco. Nada como Harry planejara. Draco estava mais "amargo" do que nunca, seus amigos tinham brigado e ainda por cima Snape estava querendo "atitudes" de sua parte. O verdadeiro alvo, que estava nesse momento ao seu lado de volta para Hogwarts não queria mais papo. Depois de um menino ter jogado uma bola de neve em seu cabelo (o que fez o loiro quase matar o garoto com um Avada Kedavra), ele ficara de mau humor. Harry tentou ainda algumas investidas, mas percebeu que era hora de descançar.**_

_**Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, os garotos nem se despediram. Draco muito menos, nem respondeu ao seu "Boa Noite".**_

_**Ele então decidiu subir também para seu dormitório e pensar em novas coisas. "Amanhã é Domingo, tenho o dia para conquistá-lo... Não vai ser difícil quando se tem um belo corpo...""**_

Domingo.

Harry acordara de bom humor naquele dia. Toda a sua sensualidade seria explorada pelo loiro, ele esperava. Talvez não acontecesse nada, mas ele não ia desistir tão facilmente. Então foi tomar um belo e relaxante banho antes de descer para o Salão Principal tomar seu café. Tirou suas roupas de dormir e delicadamente entrou embaixo do chuveiro, com a água quente batendo em suas costas fazendo um certo tipo de massagem entorpecente. Estava tão bom ali, sem preocupações pelo menos por alguns minutos... Com uma sensação de alívio...

Depois de tomar o banho, voltou para o dormitório e viu as outras garotas se arrumando para sair também. Era sexy, vê-las todas juntas, conversando animadamente, arrumandos seus cabelos, suas saias, passando perfume... Era um outro mundo! Ele ainda gostava de ser homem, mas nunca iria esquecer tal experiência como mulher. Estava tão perto de várias, mas não queria nenhuma. Seus pensamentos agora só tinham um dono: Draco Malfoy. E era hora de encontrá-lo. E tentar seduzí-lo para quando voltasse a ser Harry Potter. Mas como?

ººº

Ao ver que Draco e os outros dois capangas subiam para o Salão, apressou-se na frente e teve uma idéia. Queria encontrar com o falso Harry Potter e quem sabe fazer uma cena para que o loiro ficasse com ciúme. "Perfeito!".

Correu ao encontro do trio que descia as escadas e olhou Pansy. Fez um sinal para que ela viesse ao seu encontro e não deixou que os outros dois percebessem. Ela percebeu, dispersou os dois e foi de encontro ao moreno:

- O que você quer?

- Preciso de sua ajuda. Vem aqui.

- Potter agora não posso!

- Pode sim! - Harry a pegou no braço - Vamos, quero fazer uma coisa antes do café da manhã.

Harry levara Pansy a um beco que certamente Draco iria passar. E se desse tudo certo, ele iria ver e ficar com ciúme. Já seria um começo.

- Eu quero que você me beije, aqui, agora!

- Tá maluco? Pra que isso uma hora dessas?

- Vamos, eu sei que você também não resiste. Se esforçe para tirar a camisa, por favor.

- Olha, eu não sei o que você pretende, mas... - Pansy se aproximou de Harry e o beijou. Eles estavam encostados em uma lacuna que era um pouco escura, já que estava perto das masmorras. E Harry tinha certeza de que o loiro iria ver a cena.

Aproveitou para abrir alguns botões da camisa de Pansy, mostrando "seu" peito torneado. Era isso que ele queria, que Draco visse seu corpo bem feito, seu corpo de um verdadeiro jogador de Quadribol. Pansy não estava entendendo muito bem, mas não deixava de apreciar a eficiência do outro.

Draco que não demorou passar por ali e quando isso aconteceu ele quase teve um treco. Parou no corredor e fez com que vários outros Sonserinos menores caíssem atrás. Seus pensamentos corriam em sua mente com tamanha rapidez que mal teve controle de suas pernas e avançou ao encontro dos dois. Pansy vendo isso, se afastou rapidamente de Harry e correu para o Salão Principal para encontrar Ron e Hermione. Harry não reclamou e encarou o loiro.

- Sua vadia! O que você achava que estava fazendo?

- Eu? - Harry limpava a boca borrada de batom - Estava dando uns amassos no Potter. Ele é muito bom nisso.

- Cínica! - Draco se aproximou e segurou sua gravata fazendo com que Pansy levantasse um pouco os pés - Está me achando com cara de idiota? Então quer dizer que todo mundo decidiu me sacanear? E depois diz que prefere a mim... Então você vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

- O que você vai fazer, Draco? Roubá-lo de mim? Duvido que consiga. - Harry estava com um sorriso sarcástico muito convincente. Mas por dentro, não estava tão confiante. Só sabia que estava apostando todas as cartas nessa possibilidade.

- Você está me desafiando, sua putinha?

- Estou apostando.

- Então espere pra ver.

Draco o soltou e junto com um Crabbe e Goyle totalmente abismados rumaram em direção ao Salão Principal. Enquanto Harry arrumava sua saia não percebeu a presença de um certo alguém...

- Parabéns Srta. Parkinson. Seu poder de sedução às vezes me assusta. - a voz era inconfundível.

- Muito obrigada Professor Snape, mas eu acho que não preciso que o Senhor me diga isso pra saber...

- E que tal então me mostrar pra eu saber melhor?

- Desculpe, mas a minha agenda está muito cheia. Sabe, muitos garotos e garotas.

- Não sabia que também fazia com suas amiguinhas de quarto. Qualquer dia leva uma delas até o MEU quarto.

- Sabe, - Harry se aproximou - eu prefiro fazer sozinha, se é que me entende. Agora, se me dá licença eu vou tomar café da manhã.

- Como quiser.

ººº

Draco subiu furioso para o Salão Principal e sentou-se junto a Crabbe e Goyle que não se atreviam a olhá-lo. Apenas ouviam suas reclamações:

- Quem ela e aquele idiota pensam que são? Tudo bem que não temos um relacionamento assumido, mas ter um com Harry Potter já é demais! Ela fez aquilo assim, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Hogwarts está pirando, só pode... E ela vai me pagar caro por ter feito isso.

- Então... - Crabbe começou receoso - Você vai mesmo aceitar o desafio dela?

- Que desafio?

- Ora, ela disse que...

- Que o que? Fala logo!

- Que duvidava que você pudesse roubar o Potter dela...

- É verdade... Ela disse. - hesitou - Bem, não interessa! - pegou um copo de suco de abóbora e jogou goela abaixo - Eu só sei que isso não vai ficar assim... Ah, não vai mesmo!

Harry entrou no Salão Principal e viu um Draco furioso. Até que era divertido deixar o loiro daquela maneira. Ele mal conseguia colocar alguns biscoitos na boca e quando viu Harry, rapidamente saiu com os dois capangas para fora do Salão. "Melhor pra mim...". Ele então se sentou na mesa da Sonserina e observava os seus amigos do outro lado do Salão. Estava com saudades, queria contar todas as coisas que andou aprontando e desmentir tudo, mas lembrou que não podia. Se Pansy fosse mesmo o que ele achava que era, não iria ser simples assim...

Começou a bater uma nostalgia em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se dos momentos bons e ruins em que passara com Hermione e Rony. Nunca substituiria seus amigos por nada. Eles eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e ele ainda queria compartilhar muitas coisas com eles. Queria contar sobre seus planos, queria deixá-los boquiabertos com seu "novo jeito". Mais que isso, queria surpreender, dizer que era capaz. "Só preciso esperar mais três dias... Então eu conto tudo.".

Terminou o seu café da manhã e decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Relembrar os dias frios em que brincava de guerra de bolas de neve com seus amigos. Apesar de tudo, a primavera estava chegando, consequentemente os dias estavam ficando mais quentes e já dava pra ver a neve derretendo. Via também alguns outros alunos andando no jardim semi-branco e alguns deles, acompanhados de seus namorados. E se lembrou de nunca ter tido uma vida de namoro intensa. Sim, porque com Gina não tinha sido tão intenso e nem tão bom. Ele ainda sentia o peso de ter que cuidar da irmã de seu melhor amigo. Rony não exigia tal coisa, nunca exigira, mas ele se sentia obrigado... Como um irmão mais velho para ela. Sabia que não a amava como ela o amava e até ficou aliviado de ter terminado tudo numa boa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu o trio indo em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Simplesmente parou no meio do nada para observá-los, cantando e correndo de encontro ao gigante mais simpático de toda a Terra. "Seria eu um egoísta em estar aqui, só pensando nos meus desejos? Meus amigos sendo enganados... Eu procurando por prazer... O que há de errado comigo?". Decidiu voltar para o Castelo e descançar um pouco. Não queria pensar mais, apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem, até porque metade do seu plano já estava em ação. Draco praticamente aceitara o desafio de "roubar Harry Potter". Será que o loiro ia gostar?

ººº

Mais tarde, Harry decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Tinha acabado de acordar. Simplesmente dormira do meio-dia até as cinco da tarde e seu corpo estava um caco. Tomou uma ducha morna, depois colocou uma roupinha moderninha e saiu à procura de diversão. Não foi difícil encontrar já que Snape estava passando pelo corredor e por sinal com um olhar muito sedutor. Ele aproveitou o momento para uma provocação.

- O Senhor anda me perseguindo ou é só impressão?

- Infelizmente é só impressão. Um professor em Hogwarts tem mais tarefas do que você imagina...

- Devo imaginar. - Harry se aproximou - Sabe, eu estava entediada no meu quarto, mas se o Senhor quiser, eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra mudar isso.

- Do tipo...?

Harry segurou o botão do sobretudo de Snape e discretamente o empurrou até a porta de seu quarto, já que estavam quase em frente. Snape não pôde impedí-lo. Apenas pronunciou um feitiço para que a porta abrisse e quando esta se abriu, não teve tempo nem de fechá-la pois Harry o atacou de primeira beijando-o nos lábios e guiando-o até a poltrona da outra noite.

Snape dessa vez não queria ficar como o submisso da história e não deixou que ele fizesse tudo. Logo segurou seus cabelos com força e puxou-os para trás fazendo com que Harry desse um gemido de dor.

- Não precisa ser tão selvagem!

- Dessa vez você fica quieta e faça o que eu mandar, ok?

Harry soltou uma gargalhada. Aquilo ia ser realmente divertido. "Dessa vez é uma inversão de papéis? Ok, professor!".

- Como quiser, Professor.

Snape então o beijou mais uma vez e o jogou na poltrona. Ele estava vestindo uma saia, com sua infalível meia-calça preta, sapatos de salto, e o sobretudo por cima de uma camisa decotada verde. Snape tirou o sobretudo de Harry e o jogou do outro lado da sala. Subiu em uma parte da poltrona com o joelho para poder vê-lo por cima. Então começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry deixando com que o sutiã branco aparecesse. Era bem delicado, de rendinha e Snape não pôde deixar o sorriso de lado.

- Que irônico esse seu sutiã de renda... Tão boneca pra você.

- Não deixa de ser mulher.

- Logicamente minha querida pervertida...

ººº

O fim de tarde com Snape tinha sido realmente muito prazeroso¹. Mas em seus pensamentos ainda permanecia outra pessoa. Draco Malfoy. Talvez tivesse virado uma obsessão, talvez fosse uma paixãozinha ou outra coisa que ele não sabia explicar, mas ele teria que provar as coisas com o verdadeiro Harry. Teria que beijá-lo como homem.

As aulas de segunda-feira não foram nem um pouco animadoras. Até porque ele não estava sentado com Draco e isso deixava tudo muito chato. Já estava se acostumando com o jeito libertino dos Sonserinos, ainda mais com o loiro, que a cada cinco minutos soltava uma besteira cabeluda que o fazia arrepiar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Até com os dois idiotas, Crabbe e Goyle ele tinha se familiarizado. Eram até que muito engraçados com suas perguntas sem sentido...

Mas não teria que esperar tanto. Faltavam apenas dois dias. Dois dias para a troca. E dois dias também para convencer Draco a correr atrás do verdadeiro Harry. Mas como?

**Fim do Capítulo VI**

**N/A: **¹ Não, Harry não perdeu a virgindade com Snape. Eu só não quis entrar em detalhes sobre a noite.

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest:** O Snape vai desaparecer por um tempo da fic, mas logo logo ele volta!!!

**Maga do 4:** Ai... Como eu queria fazer isso na realidade. Beijar a mim mesmo (?). Mas é isso! Obrigada pela review!

**...Makie...:** Safado? Harry é um safado dentro de uma garrafa. Quando ele se libertar... Hahahaha:X

**Sy.P:** É, você não mandou review, mas eu perdoo... AHsuasuassa! Só te desanimo dizendo que não vão ter muitas partes do que a Pansy anda fazendo, mas você pode imaginar o que quiser... HEHEHEHE!

**Seihi L:** Obrigada Seihi! Vou continuar sim, a fic tá bem adiantada. Mas eu vou publicando aos poucos pra não faltar capítulos pra vocês, lógico!

**Kalyl Clyve:** Que bom que passou da hora de dormir lendo a fic! Fico muito feliz mesmo de saber que tá todo mundo achando uma loucura essa fic. Eu também acho! Obrigada, e continue lendo!!!

**Povooo!!! Mesmo quem tá lendo e não tá deixando review, eu agradeço de coração! É minha primeira fic e vocês não imaginam a insegurança de quem está escrevendo pra saber se tá todo mundo satisfeito! Portanto, dêem sujestões, façam críticas, digam a parte que acharam uma bosta, vocabulário... Eu agradeço!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. O Toque do Prazer

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo VII - O Toque do Prazer**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"As aulas de segunda-feira não foram nem um pouco animadoras. Até porque ele não estava sentado com Draco e isso deixava tudo muito chato. Já estava se acostumando com o jeito libertino dos Sonserinos, ainda mais com o loiro, que a cada cinco minutos soltava uma besteira cabeluda que o fazia arrepiar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Até com os dois idiotas, Crabbe e Goyle ele tinha se familiarizado. Eram até que muito engraçados com suas perguntas sem sentido...**_

_**Mas não teria que esperar tanto. Faltavam apenas dois dias. Dois dias para a troca. E dois dias também para convencer Draco a correr atrás do verdadeiro Harry. Mas como?"**_

Como ele não sabia, mas naquela tarde, Harry decidira tomar uma atitude.

Esperou que o Sonserino voltasse do almoço para as Masmorras e o chamou:

- Preciso ter uma conversa com você.

- Eu acho que não temos o que conversar. - Draco continuou seu caminho.

- Não seja infantil, Malfoy. Você está agindo como uma criança chorona.

- O que disse? - Draco se virou para olhá-lo. Seu olhar não era ódio, mas também não era dos mais simpáticos. Harry sabia que Draco e Pansy sempre foram amigos e imaginava o tipo de relacionamento que tinham. Talvez por esse motivo Draco estava apenas fazendo "cena".

- Ora Draco, vamos, eu quero falar sobre ontem.

Draco hesitou. Os dois capangas¹ estavam esperando, mas logo entenderam o sinal de Draco e saíram. Draco o olhava seriamente esperando alguma palavra e isso fez com que Harry ficasse um pouco nervoso.

- Certo. Vamos ao meu quarto, lá a gente tem maior privacidade.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para o dormitório das garotas. Harry dispensou algumas meninas que estavam no quarto para que pudesse ficar à sós com o loiro.

Esse, apenas o observava. Parecia não querer mesmo falar nada sobre o acontecido do dia anterior. Então Harry decidiu começar:

- Olha... Eu nem sei por onde começar... - tinha que falar de um jeito bem Pansy. - Tá, vou direto ao ponto. Sim, eu beijei o Harry Potter ontem. Mas e daí? Eu achei que você nunca fosse ligar pra esse tipo de coisa até porque você já beijou tantas meninas e meninos na minha frente e eu nunca te segurei.

Harry esperou alguma atitude do loiro, mas ele permanecia sério o encarando. Decidiu continuar.

- E eu não queria que você ficasse assim comigo por uma coisa tão idiota como essa. É apenas mais um, o que tem de errado?

Harry mais uma vez esperou que Draco se opusesse, mas ele continuou olhando.

- O problema Pansy... - Draco arrastava as palavras - Não é ser mais um, mais outra... O problema é por ser o Harry Potter! Você sabe de tudo o que eu já passei por causa daquele Testa-Rachada. Não é uma simples encanação ou ciúme, você entende?

- Posso ser sincera?

- Não. - Draco desviou o olhar. Até parecia ter adivinhado o que ele ia dizer. - Não é a primeira vez que você fala isso. Mas eu não acredito nessa possibilidade.

Harry não se lembrou de ter dito alguma vez sobre Draco gostar dele. Era o que ele estava pensando em dizer. Talvez a verdadeira Pansy já tivesse mencionado isso outras vezes. "Será que eu estou indo no caminho certo? Então tem sim a possibilidade do Draco já ter sentido alguma atração por mim? Céus...".

- Mas e...

- Mas e nada Pansy! - Draco o cortou - Aquela vez que eu fiquei excitado com o jogo de quadribol eu tenho certeza que o Blaise colocou um estimulante no meu suco, foi só isso. Não foi porque eu vi o Potter sem camisa no vestiário.

"Como assim? Draco excitado por minha causa? Ah, com essas suas bochechas vermelhas não há como negar.".

- Então prova pra mim que você não sente alguma coisa por ele.

Draco voltou a olhá-lo. Parecia ter ficado estático. Rapidamente suas bochechas voltaram à cor natural e seus olhos cinzas brilharam quando encontraram os seus. Harry estava a ponto de agarrá-lo ali. E podia, mas deveria se concentrar mais no plano. As outras coisas ficavam pra mais tarde... O importante era convencer de que ele mesmo era um bom partido. Não tinha erro! Tudo apontava para uma aproximação. Era só uma questão de persuasão...

- E então? O que me diz?

- Pansy... Por que todo esse interesse no Potter assim, repentinamente?

- Digamos que... Depois daquela aula de Poções eu comecei a repará-lo de uma forma diferente... E eu percebi que vocês combinam tanto. No começo eu fiquei atraída por ele, mas depois vi que ele não tem nada a ver comigo, mas sim com você.

- Convença-me então. - Draco se escorou nos cotovelos de forma que mostrava toda a definição de sua barriga e um pouco do zíper de sua calça. Aquilo fez Harry arrepiar, mas mesmo assim ainda precisava se concentrar. Pra falar a verdade, o que eles tinham em comum?

- Quer mesmo um motivo? Ok, aqui vai um. Vocês formariam o casal homo mais perfeito de Hogwarts! Vocês são como preto e branco, céu e mar, luz e escuridão, sol e lua...

- Tá tá, deixa essa ladainha pra lá. Continue... - interrompeu Draco num ar entediado.

- Precisa de mais motivos? Vocês são rivais. Imagina a intensidade desse relacionamento? E eu descobri que ele não tem tanta raiva assim de você como você pensa... "Boa Harry!".

- O que disse? - Draco levantou-se num pulo.

- Sim sim... Eu perguntei pra ele o que ele tinha contra você e ele simplesmente disse: "Nada". Acho que ele é indiferente... Você que tem essas cismas na cabeça...

- Desgraçado! Indiferente quanto à mim? Como alguém pode ser indiferente quanto à mim? Me responde? Não, não...

Harry estava se divertindo muito com a situação. Lógico, tinha que tomar certos cuidados. O loiro era um pouco esquentadinho e a qualquer momento o plano poderia ir por água abaixo. Estava muito engraçado observar as diferentes expressões que se formavam em seu rosto. De ódio para prazer, de prazer para vergonha, de vergonha para insegurança... Nunca se sentira tão feliz em poder controlar os sentimentos de alguém.

- Calma. É por isso que eu acho que você deve tentar uma aproximação, o que acha?

- Lógicamente que eu vou tentar. Ele é homofóbico? Se for eu vou transformar ele na maior bicha que Hogwarts já teve.

- Tenho certeza de que não é homofóbico. Ele disse ter visto alguns meninos da Grifinória se pegando uma vez na Sala Comunal e nem deu bola, ou seja, você tem grandes chances... "Que mentira deslavada. Eu era tão burro antes da maldita 'ou bendita' aula de Poções...". E se ele ainda não for bi, você pode ajudar ele a descobrir o outro lado...

- Tá Pansy. Não precisa ensinar passo-a-passo. As outras coisas eu sei de cor, e sei fazer muito bem.

Permaneceu um silêncio. Draco tinha virado o rosto emburrado para o lado esquerdo, mas ao perceber que Harry o encarava, também o encarou.

- Sabe mesmo? - Harry se aproximou. Draco o encarava de pé em sua frente.

Não era pra chegar a essa pergunta, dessa maneira, mas Draco estava tão provocante ali, em sua frente... Era tão perfeito olhá-lo e ainda mais tocá-lo... Harry não conseguia se controlar. Ele queria muito provar do prazer até o fim, de senti-lo até o fim. Ele queria...

Draco de repente o olhou sensualmente. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos pedindo para serem tomados, beijados, mordidos... Como ele fazia aquilo de uma hora pra outra?

- Você sabe que eu sei Pansy... - respondeu Draco.

- Então eu acho que esqueci.

- Não custa nada lembrar...

Draco se aproximou de Harry e o beijou suavemente. Harry estava tão excitado que até se esquecera que era uma menina quando rapidamente colocou as mãos em cima das partes intímas, como se pudesse esconder alguma coisa. Porém suas mãos foram tomadas pelas de Draco e guiadas até as costas do loiro. "Oh, como você é quente...". Draco então o deitou na cama e beijou seu pescoço, descendo e abrindo a camiseta colada de Harry.

Dessa vez ninguém iria atrapalhar. Harry afastou por um segundo Draco para poder trancar a porta com sua varinha.

- Pronto. Dessa vez não tem ninguém que possa interromper.

- Por que será que você é tão esperta?

- Não sei... - disse Harry o beijando novamente enquanto Draco desabotoava sua própria camisa.

Harry estava pronto pra fazer o que fosse possível. Estava pronto para senti-lo... Então tirou sua blusa e também o sutiã. Draco começou a acariciá-lo nos seios e também a lambê-los, o que fez Harry gemer de prazer. Ele sabia muito bem como satisfazer uma mulher, imagina então um homem. Depois Draco tirou a saia preta de Harry, e começou a trabalhar a língua.

- Está conseguindo se lembrar?

- Si... Sim... - Harry sussurrou de olhos fechados. Draco não parava de querer fazê-lo gozar. Era perfeito! Aquilo parecia não acabar, o prazer era tão intenso... Tão...

Draco percebeu a excitação de Harry e parou por um instante, apenas para se desfazer do resto de roupa que ainda vestia. Harry abriu os olhos para ver melhor o corpo de Draco que não deixava nada a desejar.

Sua pele era branca, quase transparente. Seus mamilos eram rosados e seus ombros largos. Harry nunca percebera isso. Parecia que ele sempre fora um menino raquítico e que nada de tão bom assim apareceria debaixo de suas roupas. Mas estava completamente enganado. Quando o loiro abaixou para tirar sua calça, mostrando uma bela cueca verde-escuro, Harry tivera a confirmação: "Eu o quero".

Harry aproveitou e se arrumou melhor na cama enquanto o loiro, vagarosamente tirava sua cueca. Parecia uma eternidade e Harry estava a ponto de gritar ANDA LOGO para Draco, mas com aqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados, aquela boca vermelha provocante, valia a pena esperar. E quando Draco tirou sua cueca - de costas - Harry quase teve um orgasmo só de olhar aquele bumbum... Sem marca de sol, tão fofo, tão "pedindo para ser tocado...". Draco então se virou e Harry soltou um inaudível gemido. Nunca tinha visto outro pênis que não fosse o seu. Não que nunca tivesse curiosidade, mas nunca teve mesmo era a oportunidade. Relevou um certo Rony que era mais tímido que ele e nunca se trocava em sua frente...

Draco se aproximou... Fazendo charme... Olhando para Harry e para seu membro...

- Você quer?

Harry hesitou, mas na verdade não estava pensando em nada. Ele simplesmente demorou pra responder por não conseguir formular a palavra "sim", ou então por medo de dizer "não" e estar pensando em "sim", ou vice-versa, nem ele mesmo sabia...

O loiro estava ali, em sua frente, parado, nu, pronto, só pra ele. E de repente lhe veio à mente algumas lembranças. Lembranças de quando ele o achava o maior e mais idiota garoto de Hogwarts, o filho de um idiota chamado Lucius - que por sinal era muito bom também... -, o loiro oxigenado da Sonserina, a reencarnação loira de Voldemort-pai, entre outros apelidos esdrúxulos que ele e seus amigos criavam.

Não podia acreditar que estava num quarto Sonserino, em forma de mulher, pronto para... Qualquer coisa.

- Sim... - as palavras escaparam de sua boca, mas com total convicção.

Harry estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, apenas com uma gravata verde e prateada. Enquanto Draco subia na cama, engatinhando, com sua cara maliciosa, deliciosamente maliciosa, seus cabelos platinados sob os olhos e indo de encontro ao moreno. Seus olhos se encontraram automaticamente com o toque dos lábios quentes, ansiosos por beijos quentes, carícias quentes... Um toque e pareciam pegar fogo.

Draco acariciava Harry entre as pernas e isso o fazia delirar. Tudo bem que era em forma de mulher, mas o prazer era o que importava. Harry decidiu tocá-lo também e percebeu o excitamento do loiro. Ele estava rígido, estava pedindo por mais... Draco o beijava pausadamente, pois Harry o masturbava e isso ia tirando seu fôlego aos poucos. Era bom vê-lo assim... Sua expressão submissa - apesar da troca de carícias -, sua respiração ofegante, seus olhos fechados num pedido por mais...

Quando percebeu que o loiro estava a ponto de gozar, decidiu descer e fazer algo com a boca. Draco apenas olhou-o descer e deitou-se, trocando de posição fazendo com que Harry agora ficasse por cima.

"Qual e sensação disso? Merlin, eu vou ter que fazê-lo sentir prazer..." Pensava Harry enquanto - vagarosamente - colocava o membro em sua boca. Draco não tirava os olhos dele, mas também não fez expressão de prazer. Estava num desafio de si para si mesmo. Como se quanto menos demonstrasse prazer, melhor aquilo ficaria.

E Harry o fez. Com gosto, mas não deixando também de se sentir satisfeito ao ver o loiro quase chegar ao auge. Quase. Porque quando isso ia acontecer, Draco apenas o fez parar e - depois de tirarem as peças restantes do corpo - se deitaram novamente.

Os dois se olhavam... Draco parecia tentar entender alguma coisa em Harry, mas não sabia ao certo o que era. Simplesmente o olhava com uma expressão enigmática.

- Por que você está fazendo as coisas como se fosse a nossa primeira vez?

Harry tremeu por um instante. Mas não tremeu fisicamente, e sim em pensamentos. "Por que essas perguntas agora? Tava tudo indo bem, mas sempre tem uma interrupção. Merda!". Harry não queria mais esperar. Era o momento crucial, era o seu momento crucial. Nem Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, ou Voldemort a quatro iam fazer aquele momento sumir.

- Será que é porque eu to vendo você sair por uma porta e que talvez não volte?

- Que bobagem, Pansy. Porta... Sem volta... Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer.

- Aí é que você se engana. Mas eu acho... - aproximou-se novamente do loiro - Que isso não importa agora. Vamos fazer dessa noite uma noite... Inesquecível.

Harry apenas o beijou e o puxou para cima de si, sentindo aquele corpo quente e definido, e seus cabelos roçando em sua testa, sua respiração ofegante. Tudo que ele queria.

Draco se afastou por um momento e o beijou, descendo por seus seios e barriga, chegando até a entrada da vagina fazendo movimentos provocantes com a língua. Harry já estava perdendo o fôlego quando de repente sentiu outra coisa entre suas pernas. Draco acabara de penetrá-lo. Harry soltou um gemido de dor misturado com prazer e Draco fez o mesmo, porém ele não parecia estar sentindo dor alguma...

Os dois começaram a se movimentar num ritmo lento, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual e provocante. Draco investia cada vez mais fundo e tirava gemidos do moreno que segurava o lençol com as duas mãos e de olhos cerrados. Suas respirações aumentaram de velocidade assim como o ritmo de seus corpos. Draco também fechava os olhos, mas sua excitação aumentava ainda mais quando via "Pansy" sentindo prazer.

Trocaram de posições diversas vezes, pararam, recomeçaram... A tarde havia rendido. E Harry estava mais que satisfeito quando depois de alguns últimos beijos, voltou para o dormitório das garotas.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava...

**Fim do Capítulo VII**

**N/A:** ¹ Adoooro usar a expressão "Capangas". Acostumem-se.

E outra coisaaa, tenho uma propaganda a fazer!!! Eu escrevi uma nova fic, chamada "Erotica", está na minha homepage, se quiserem ler e comentar eu ficaria muuuuito feliz, feliz mesmo!!!! É one-shot, mas é boa, garanto! xD

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Seihi L:** Se ele tá pervo? Que isso! É coisa da sua imaginação! HAhahaha, obrigada!!

**Nandda:** O Snape... Snape é um caso sério, viu? Eu sinceramente não sei onde enfiá-lo... Quer dizer... Ah, duplo sentido mesmo! xD Obrigada!!

**Roberta K. Schmidt:** Aahhh, obrigada!! Continue lendo!

**bih:** Ah Biiih!!! - Valew! Era essa a intenção, deixá-los bem putos!!! Beijos fofa!!!

**Kalyl Clyve:** Ooohh, obrigada Kalyl! Fico feliz de saber que está gostando! Espero não perder a inspiração nem decepcioná-los, porque com o tempo a fic pode ficar cansativa, mas eu estou me esforçando para que não!!! Beijos!!!

**Sy.P:** Dois dias demoram mesmo. É pra causar faniquito nos leitores, xD. Beijos, obrigada!!

**Tomás:** Hahaha, sim Tomás, eu tenho uma beta. Ela é mais bêbada que eu, mas é uma beta. Ah, e obrigada por falar sobre os erros, são mínimos, mas são válidos. Vou falar com ela, pode deixar!!!!! Obrigada mesmo! E continue lendo!

**RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST:** Oounnn! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Só tenho que agradecer aos leitores!!!! As coisas vão ficando quentes, não se preocupe! xD Beijos!!!

**...Makie...:** Oh Makie, acho que o último cap foi curto mesmo... Mas tem horas que eu preciso dar uma pausa numa parte mais... Mais... Vocês sabem... xD Beijos, e obrigada pelo apoio! Continue lendo!!!!!!


	8. Amanhã

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo VIII - Amanhã**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Trocaram de posições diversas vezes, pararam, recomeçaram... A tarde havia rendido. E Harry estava mais que satisfeito quando depois de alguns últimos beijos, voltou para o dormitório das garotas.**_

_**Pelo menos, era o que ele "achava..."**_

Harry passara a tarde toda com Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy...". Ficara repetindo esse nome trocentas vezes no banho e também na cama antes de dormir.

Terça-feira.

Um dia apenas para a aula de Poções. Eles tinham aula com o Morcego as Quartas e Quintas-feiras e Harry mal tinha feito seu trabalho sobre os efeitos da poção. E se lembrou de como Pansy deveria estar se dando bem na Grifinória com a ajuda de Hermione, que sempre ajudava com os deveres... Tá, ela praticamente os fazia, mas tinha dias que realmente ela só ajudava.

Harry acordou naquele dia com a cara mais feliz do mundo! Estava mais corado e tudo mais. Correu para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido, pois parecia não querer tirar o cheiro do loiro que permanecera em seu corpo. Depois se trocou e subiu para tomar café da manhã. Draco e os outros ainda não tinham chegado ao Salão Principal, mas ele se sentou sozinho na mesa de uma Sonserina bem sonolenta e observou o trio do outro lado do Salão. Ron e Hermione discutindo como sempre e Pansy, apenas observando os dois. E isso era muito estranho... Ela costumava conversar animadamente e distribuir beijinhos para as meninas de outras séries - o que Harry desaprovava com total convicção - além de sempre estar sorrindo. E isso não acontecia naquele momento. Ela parecia abalada, cansada...

Evitou pensar nisso e voltou seus olhos para as portas do Salão. Nada de Draco. "Que merda. Todo mundo já subiu, porque ele está demorando?". Ele não sabia, mas estava morrendo de vontade de voltar às masmorras para descobrir. Mas não foi preciso. Minutos depois, lá estava ele. Loiro, elegante, perfeito!

Sentou-se ao lado de Harry com Crabbe e Goyle ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Draco.

Draco apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e começou a conversar com os outros dois sobre Quadribol. Harry ficou um pouco triste ao ver que o loiro nem lhe deu bola, mas ao ouvir a conversa se animou um pouco.

-... Eu espero que a temporada de Quadribol comece logo. Mal vejo a hora de derrotar o time da Grifinória.

- Eu também estou animada!

Os três garotos pararam a conversa para olhá-lo. Harry se sentiu um pepino, porque parecia que toda a comida do café da manhã tinha subido e ele tinha a leve impressão de que sua cara estava verde. "Maldita boca".

- Pansy, não sei se foi o efeito da noite passada - Draco começou e os garotos soltaram assovios de excitação -, mas desde que ano você começou a se interessar por Quadribol?

- O... Ora! Eu sempre gostei de vê-lo jogar, mas é que esse ano tem uns garotos bem bonitos jogando. Pretendo assistir a todos os jogos. Sabe, os Lufa-Lufas não estão nada mal. - Harry tentou disfarçar e olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Acabara de se arrepender profundamente do que disse.

- Bom, se você acha os garotos Lufa-Lufas bonitos... Realmente me convenci de que me enxerga como um deus Grego.

Os outros dois soltaram gargalhadas que ecoaram pelo Salão. Mas ao ver que ninguém mais riu e ainda os olharam com caras de "que merda foi essa?" eles rapidamente voltaram a comer alguns bolinhos recheados de caramelo.

Draco não continuou o papo com Harry como ele esperava que fizesse. E isso o deixou bem nervoso, mas preferiu não transparecer essa raiva. Afinal, o que tinha de mais? Eles transaram a noite passada, Draco não sabia quem ele era realmente, e foi só mais uma noite qualquer entre Draco e Pansy. Pansy. "Merda" pensou ele no corredor e indo em direção a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração.

O corredor agora parecia bem maior do que jamais havia percebido. "É Harry, mais uma vez você está de parabéns. Ele transa com você pensando na Pansy e você transa com ele perdidamente apaixonado. É... Eu acho que já está na hora de acabar com essa palhaçada...".

Na aula de Transfiguração, McGonnagal pediu alguns exercícios de treino com animais, objetos... Nada que Harry não soubesse fazer. O que fez Draco ficar estranhamente interessado nas Transfigurações dele...

- Por acaso andou treinando nas masmorras, Pansy? Semana passada você simplesmente não conseguia nem transformar um pergaminho numa pena. E agora consegue fazer um rato virar uma cobra?

- Tem dias que a gente acorda com o pé direito...

- Você realmente está muito estranha. Tá usando alguma droga? - Draco o olhou sério.

- Claro que não, idiota! Pra que eu ia fazer isso?

- Não sei... Agora vai, me ajuda aqui a transformar logo esse rato que hoje eu não estou com saco pra fazer isso.

"E eu achando que ele fosse me dizer que hoje também acordou com o pé direito...".

ººº

Após as aulas daquele dia, Harry decidiu voltar para as masmorras. Queria permanecer ali, trancado a tarde toda. Por sorte Draco não fora procurá-lo ou ele iria fazer alguma loucura.

As coisas voavam em sua cabeça. Pensamentos... Idéias... Imagens... Lembranças... Parecia fazer muito tempo que ele havia transado com Draco. "Foi só a noite passada. Por que estou tão preocupado com isso?". Acabou adormecendo...

_"- Draco, eu sou Harry Potter._

_- Você é Harry Potter? Como assim?_

_- Eu e Pansy trocamos de corpos. Acabamos deixando a brincadeira fluir... E eu não tive coragem de te contar._

_- Então..._

_- Sim. Naquele dia você estava transando comigo._

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Harry acordou e levantou da cama assustado. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e a roupa um pouco desarrumada. "Foi só um... Pequeno... Sonho ruim!".

O que ele não queria mais era ficar no corpo de Pansy. As coisas que ele estava planejando não iam dar certo se continuasse no corpo de mulher. A experiência fora ótima, mas ele mal esperava para chegar o dia seguinte. Olhou no relógio: Seis e meia da tarde. Ainda dava pra aproveitar as últimas horas antes da troca do dia seguinte. Mas infelizmente se lembrou do trabalho de Snape e então pegou seus livros e foi para a biblioteca.

Subiu as escadas vagarosamente apenas apreciando a paisagem do lado de fora da escola. Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens... Apenas pensando no sonho de alguns minutos atrás e no plano de conquistar Draco. "Se eu destrocar de corpo com Pansy e ela não aceitar isso e contar tudo pro Draco, o que eu faço? E se ele simplesmente não gostar do meu verdadeiro eu? E se os meus amigos também não aceitarem isso? E se..." AI!

Harry havia topado com nada menos que Ginny Weasley. A sextanista por quem ele tivera uma queda no sexto ano e que depois deu um pé na bunda. Sim. Agora ele se lembrava de que não havia falado uma vez sequer com ela desde que chegou à Hogwarts naquele ano.

- Olá Ginny. Desculpe, estava distraí... da! "Caramba, o que eu disse?".

Ginny olhou com cara de quem não entendeu muito bem e disse:

- É... Eu não me lembro de ter te dado a liberdade de me chamar de Ginny.

"Lembre-se! Você é Pansy Parkinson, e você é Sonserina!".

- Esse é seu nome, não é? Eu simplesmente me esqueci que você tinha sobrenome, já que a sua família é...

- Não ouse falar da minha família, sua estúpida! - Ginny avançou em direção a Harry e este simplesmente gelou. Achou que fosse levar um soco ou algo do tipo, mas na verdade ela apenas segurou sua gravata com força. "Como você mudou, Ginny...".

- Ohh! Dá pra me soltar? Acho vocês Grifinórios tão violentos. Adoram resolver as coisas na porrada. Mas hoje infelizmente estou sem tempo para brigas. Quando eu quiser, pode deixar que abro um lugar na minha agenda, ok?

- Idiota! - disse Ginny saindo furiosa em direção ao Salão Principal.

Harry ficou parado no corredor enquanto reformulava as idéias. Ele sempre achara Ginny uma menina interessante, mas não pra namorar ou algo do tipo. Era muito forte. E sim, quando ele precisou dela, ela estava por perto. Além de ter uma beleza exótica e uma sinceridade impressionante. Pena que suas personalidades eram tão diferentes.

Harry podia até ser sincero, mas não demonstrava como ela. Ele era tímido (ahan) e ela era pior. Ela era mulher e ele era homem. "Hey, mas o que tem de errado nisso? Ah... Eu sou gay. Merda!". Não que ele achasse ruim, mas é que nesses tempos de loucuras seus pensamentos se confundiam às vezes. Ele não era tão esperto e certo de si mesmo como Draco Malfoy. Tá, Harry fazia as coisas por impulso, e muitas dessas coisas davam errado, mas ele sabia o que queria. E sabia muito bem! Só faltava... Ação.

Decidiu sair do caminho dos outros alunos no corredor e ir para a biblioteca. Quando chegou, avistou Hermione, num canto lendo um livro. Não era de se espantar que ela estivesse ali. Sua vontade foi de chegar e conversar. Contar suas idéias, seus anseios... "Só mais um pouco... Logo estarei perto de você novamente.".

ººº

Harry voltara para seu quarto bem tarde aquela noite. Seu trabalho rendera, e ainda por cima aprendeu algumas coisas realmente importantes sobre a poção:

1º: A poção não durava pra sempre. Depois de 1 ano com o corpo de outra pessoa automaticamente era trocado.

2º: Se uma das pessoas morrer com o corpo trocado, as duas morrem simultaneamente.

3º: Se a poção não for preparada corretamente, alguns efeitos como uma "pseudo-telepatia" ou pontadas no corpo podem ocorrer.

4º: Se o antídoto não for preparado corretamente, os mesmos efeitos acima podem ocorrer e também deixar sequelas pra sempre, ligando assim uma pessoa a outra.

Depois de reler várias vezes o trabalho, adormeceu rapidamente. Sonhou várias vezes com Voldemort, sonhou com Draco, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione, Ron... Os sonhos eram na verdade com tudo que rodeava Hogwarts. Todos os seus amigos se preparando para lutar, lutar contra Voldemort. E no fim, eles venciam. Mas havia muita dor, sofrimento, morte...

Acordou muito assustado e transpirando. Essa era a primeira vez que ele sonhava com Voldemort e não sentia dor alguma. Até porque estava sem a sua cicatriz. Será que ele deveria contar pra alguém? Pensou sim, em contar para Dumbledore, mas só depois da troca. Olhou no relógio e já eram seis horas da manhã. Rapidamente abriu as cortinas da cama e viu as outras garotas despertando. Levantou ainda sonolento e pegou seu uniforme para tomar um banho gelado.

Logo depois de se vestir voltou para o dormitório, pegou seus livros e saiu para a Sala Comunal onde viu Blaise Zabini conversando com Draco Malfoy. O que ele não gostou nem um pouco, mas teve que disfarçar muito bem.

- Bom dia garotos!

- Oi. - respondeu Draco.

- Bom dia, Pansy. - Blaise disse.

- E então, vamos subir pra tomar café? Eu estou faminta.

- Sim, sim. Vá subindo você, daqui a pouco estamos indo. - Draco disse.

Harry apenas concordou e saiu, mas na verdade não estava concordando com aquilo. Blaise e Draco conversando a essa hora da manhã? Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. E ele queria saber do que se tratava.

E ao sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina, olhou instintivamente para a mesa da Grifinória. "Hoje eu volto pra vocês... Amigos.". Seus olhos estavam parados, olhando para um ponto fixo. Não era ninguém importante, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia mexê-los. Parecia não querer piscar, uma sensação de estupor. Os minutos passavam, mas em sua mente não. "O que está acontecendo comigo?". Ele saiu de seu transe ao escutar uma voz nada comparável à outra no mundo. Ela vinha aos poucos, entrando em seu ouvido como uma fumacinha no ar... Draco Malfoy.

Harry piscou duas vezes e virou para o lado. O loiro estava ali, frio, rígido, olhando para a xícara na mesa. Sua vontade foi de perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas por algum motivo sua voz se calou. Ele não sabia como, mas sabia que Draco não queria conversar nesse momento e que se quisesse ele mesmo o faria. Então Harry pegou sua xícara de café e tomou um gole, mas ao perceber o sinal de Draco parou.

- Eu sabia que ele não prestava. Sabia! Aquela cara de santo não esconde o verdadeiro ser maligno que há dentro dele! - Draco dizia baixo e pausadamente, mas não se direcionando a Harry.

- De quem você está...

- Ele acha que pode sair assim, pegando todo mundo? Está totalmente enganado! - Draco olhou para Harry - Ele vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

- Ele quem, Draco? - Harry perguntou temeroso, já prevendo a resposta.

- Harry Potter! Quem mais poderia ser!

"Suspeitei desde o princípio!"¹ pensou Harry fechando os olhos. Draco não percebeu sua expressão e continuou como se Harry estivesse exigindo explicações.

- Blaise me contou... Disse que o safado chegou nele e disse coisas obcenas. Coisas que...

- Que?

- Que eu não imaginaria que ele ao menos soubesse o significado.

Harry apenas ouvia atenciosamente. Queria pedir esclarecimento da parte de Pansy mais tarde.

- Eu sabia! Sempre soube. Eu te falei Pansy, ele não presta! Ele não tem o direito de seduzir um Sonserino assim! - dizia o loiro olhando profundamente nos olhos de Harry. Seu ódio era visível. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.

- Draco, e o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Eu vou seduzir os amiguinhos dele também e vamos ver se ele gosta.

"Oh não!".

**Fim do Capítulo VIII**

ººº

**N/A:** ¹ Eu sempre quis usar essa frase em uma fic! \o/

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Maga do 4:** A troca está próxima! Muito obrigada pela review, continue lendo!!!!

**Seihi L:** Obrigada! E o Sev vai sair de cena, viu? Sorry! Mas mesmo assim, continue lendo!

**...Makie...:** Ele pode até ter suspeitado do Harry, mas deve ter desencanado, penso eu... Será?? AHsuahsuas, fica a dúvida! Obrigada, e acompanhe os próximos caps!

**Roberta K. Schmidt:** Você leu Erótica? Se sim, obrigadaaa! Deixa review aqui também!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo!!! E sim, ainda tem muita coisa boa pra frente! Aguarde!!! Beijos!


	9. Pratos Limpos

**Go Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo IX - Pratos Limpos**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Harry apenas ouvia atenciosamente. Queria pedir esclarecimento da parte de Pansy mais tarde.**_

_**- Eu sabia! Sempre soube. Eu te falei Pansy, ele não presta! Ele não tem o direito de seduzir um Sonserino assim! - dizia o loiro olhando profundamente nos olhos de Harry. Seu ódio era visível. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.**_

_**- Draco, e o que você está pensando em fazer?**_

_**- Eu vou seduzir os amiguinhos dele também e vamos ver se ele gosta.**_

_**"Oh não!"."**_

- Eu... Eu realmente não acho uma boa vingança... - Harry tentava desfazer aquele olhar psicótico do loiro.

- Então você no meu lugar, o que você faria?

- Eu... - "pense rápido, pense, pense..." - Eu acho que isso foi um bom começo...

- Um bom começo do que, sua estúpida?

- Hey! Eu ainda estou tentando te ajudar e você fica me insultado? - Harry disse.

- Tá tá, desculpa. Mas então. Um bom começo do quê?

- Você não ia seduzí-lo? Já começa por aí... Ele não sabe que você é bi, mas você sabe que ele é. Pode usar essa informação pra alguma coisa.

Draco parou de franzir o cenho e sua expressão agora era mais calma. Apenas olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, observou o movimento... Alguns alunos iam chegando para comer inclusive Hermione, Rony e Pansy.

- Você... Sim, é verdade! - disse num tom de quem sabe tudo - Posso até usar essa informação e não posso negar que a Granger é uma boa opção também...

- Por que ela? - Harry disse agressivamente.

- Por que eu acho que ela tem uma beleza, digamos... Exótica! Com aqueles cabelos castanhos e enrolados... Não é qualquer garota nessa escola que usa um quase black-power e fica tão bonita quanto ela.¹

"Quase black-power? O que esse louco está dizendo? Tsc tsc...". Harry tinha que admitir. Até nas horas mais críticas, Draco o surpreendia e o fazia rir de coisas tão idiotas. Sim, ele era bem sincero e dizia tudo que achava na lata. Talvez fosse essa a essência do loiro que Harry tanto gostava. Esse jeito de deixar as coisas mais gostosas e "vivíveis", menos tediosas, mais loucas ou idiotas...

- Bom, você que sabe. Agora vamos para a aula de Poções.

- Você quer mesmo ir? Vamos matar essa aula.

- Não!

Draco olhou para Harry desconfiado. Pansy nunca recusaria uma oferta dessas.

- E posso saber por que não?

- Porque...

- Eu sabia. Nem precisa falar que você está com saudades do seu professor predileto!

"Draco... Te amo!".

- É... Mais ou menos.

- Tá bom... Se o Snape perguntar por mim, diga que eu estou passando mal e estou na enfermaria.

- Você não vem?

- Não. Tenho algumas coisas para investigar. Até! - o loiro se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal.

E Harry ficou para terminar seu café da manhã e ir para a aula de Poções.

ººº

No caminho do corredor, Harry percebeu que estava andando mais rápido que os outros alunos, mas não intencionalmente... Era como se uma força puxasse ele para aquela aula. A aula em que ele trocara de corpo com Pansy, a aula em que fez ele ver o quanto seus amigos eram importantes, a aula em que o fez conhecer seu outro lado... A experiência realmente mexera com seus hormônios, seu modo de ver os outros e claro, sua sexualidade. Ele estava com pressa para trocar de corpo novamente e de sentir o excitamento na verdadeira pele.

Ao chegar na sala, procurou por Pansy, mas esta ainda não havia chegado. Apenas alguns Sonserinos conversavam e jogavam bolinhas de papel uns nos outros. Harry se dirigiu para o seu lugar no fundo e aguardou. Suas mãos estavam suando e seu coração acelerado. Nunca em sua vida desejou tanto ver Pansy como naquele dia. E alguns pensamentos começaram a invadir sua mente... "Ela não vai fazer a troca... Será que ela vai me chantagear outra vez? Não, tenho que estar preparado... E se o Snape desconfiar? E se meus amigos descobrirem? E se ela já tiver contado a verdade? MERLIN!". Sua mente estava a mil, como sempre ficava quando estava ansioso ou nervoso. Mas se acalmou um pouco quando avistou Hermione e Ron entrando na sala e mais alguns Grifinórios atrás. Logicamente Pansy estaria atrás...

Mais alguns alunos, a sala foi se enchendo e nada de Pansy. "Claro, se ela não vir eu vou ter que fazer a poção... Mas talvez ela esteja fugindo de mim... Ou preparando uma armadilha...". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao vê-la, entrando pela sala. "Oh, até que enfim!". Harry só queria a confirmação de que tudo ia dar certo naquele dia. Olhou para ela com intenção de que ela o notasse, mas esta simplesmente sentou com os outros dois e lhe virou as costas.

"Vadia!".

Logo em seguida Snape apareceu. Fechou a porta da sala e rapidamente se sentou na mesa.

- Quero os trabalhos da poção Troca de Corpos na minha mesa. - disse com sua voz etérea.

Os alunos se levantaram e deixaram os trabalhos na mesa de Snape e em seguida voltaram aos seus lugares. Harry tentou chamar atenção de Pansy, mas esta parecia estar ignorando propositalmente. Então ele apenas aguardou ansiosamente pelas instruções de Snape.

- Hoje como vocês sabem vamos fazer o antídoto da poção. Espero que tenham prestado atenção em seus trabalhos, já que é muito importante seguir as regras à risca. Vamos. Peguem suas duplas da aula passada e os ingredientes que vou colocar no quadro. - Snape acenou com a varinha e o que estava escrito no quadro rapidamente se transformou no procedimento da poção.

Harry se aproximou de Pansy, mas ela o esnobou e disse em voz alta e audível:

- Hermione, já que seu parceiro não veio, faça comigo.

- Ok Harry.

Harry a olhou com uma cara de raiva, mas se aproximou de Hermione:

- Não é porque Draco Malfoy faltou que você tem que fazer par com o Potter. - sua raiva era transparente... E real.

- Mas Harry é meu amigo. E eu quero fazer com ele. Algum problema?

- Todo o problema! Ele é o meu parceiro, o seu faltou. Deu pra ligar as coisas?

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - a voz de Snape calou-os.

- Professor... - Harry fez uma voz de coitado - A senhorita Granger fez questão de roubar o meu par só porque o dela faltou. Eu não posso ficar sozinha.

Hermione quase o matou com os olhos, e Pansy permanecia olhando para um lugar que ele não sabia onde, mas que parecia estar bem mais interessante que aquela discussão.

- Senhorita Granger, se seu parceiro faltou, faça sozinha. E Parkinson, já que faz tanta questão assim da ajuda do Potter - fez uma careta - o que não é muita coisa... Ande logo e volte pra sua mesa.

Harry pegou Pansy pela mão e voltou para o outro lado da sala. Hermione ficou com cara de bosta, mas ela tinha muita capacidade de fazer sozinha. Harry nem tanto... Mas ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Pansy.

Ela foi em direção ao armário com uma cara fechada. Parecia estar triste.

- O que você tem, hein? Achou que esse dia nunca fosse chegar? - Harry sussurrou para que os outros não ouvissem.

Pansy apenas o encarou. Harry não estava entendendo sua reação. Será que ela não queria mais trocar?

- Como você é chato, Potter! Não está vendo que estamos na aula de Poções?

- Mas você não se esqueceu da troca, né? Porque hoje vamos tomar ela, custe o que custar.

- Que entusiasmo. - Pansy virou os olhos - É claro que eu não esqueci, seu babaca. Agora cala a boca e pega os ingredientes.

Harry ainda a encarou por um tempo, mas ajudou com os ingredientes.

A poção era bem complicada e como Snape dissera, precisava de muita atenção. Se Harry não tivesse feito o trabalho e apenas seguisse as intruções do quadro ele não iria conseguir fazer. Mas quando a poção chegou ao fim, ele se sentiu aliviado ao entregar seu vidrinho para o professor. Mas esquecera de um detalhe: Snape iria verificar as poções antes de tudo, e com certeza não iria fazer isso agora. "Merda. Vou ter que fazer alguma coisa pra conseguir essa poção hoje!".

Tentou uma aproximação na mesa de Snape. Este o olhou com um rosto indecifrável e disse:

- O que quer?

- Professor... Tem como você fiscalizar minha poção agora? Ainda faltam alguns minutinhos para acabar a aula... Eu só queria ter certeza de que acertei tudinho.

Snape não entendeu o interesse da aluna, mas pegou o frasco. Os alunos da sala, por incrível que pareça estavam conversando e distraídos já que ele não falava nada e nem chamava atenção. Fez algumas anotações, mexeu o vidrinho pra esquerda, despejou em outro frasco, colocou outra substância por cima e finalmente encarou Harry:

- Sim, a poção está muito boa. Apenas coloquei um neutralizador para ficar cem porcento.

- Ah, obrigada professor! - Harry sentiu alívio - agora, pode me devolver a poção?

- Senhorita Parkinson... Por acaso você está usando a poção Troca de Corpos?

Harry engoliu seco. "Ele não percebeu... Ele só tá jogando verde. Droga, ele é legilimente!"

- Não professor. Eu só queria guardar porque realmente foi uma das melhores poções que eu já fiz. Eu senti isso, sabe?

- Hum... Não posso discordar. Tome.

Harry pegou a poção na mão como se fosse um pomo. Tamanha era a sua felicidade quando chegou perto de Pansy. A aula acabara e Harry a puxou pelos corredores apressado para trocar de corpo antes da próxima aula.

- Vamos ao banheiro fazer a troca.

- Você acha que eu vou fazer essa maldita troca?

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SUA ESTÚPIDA? VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU NUNCA QUIS QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE! - Harry estava gritando nos corredores e alguns alunos correram assustados. Sua paciência havia se esgotado. Toda a fúria e ansiedade subiram à cabeça.

Pansy pegou Harry e o puxou para dentro do banheiro o jogando bruscamente contra a parede. Parecia querer bater nele, mas ela apenas gritou:

- EU NÃO QUERO TROCAR ESSE MALDITO CORPO, NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA MERDA DA SONSERINA, ENTENDEU? VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU ODEIO SER SONSERINA, COMO ODEIO FICAR PERTO DOS SONSERINOS, COMO ODEIO TUDO QUE ENVOLVA A MALDITA SONSERINA!

- O... O que disse?

- NÃO QUERO! - Pansy agora segurava o colarinho da camisa de Harry e vagarosamente despencava para o chão frio do banheiro. Estava em prantos.

Harry não conseguiu sentir pena nem raiva. Mas queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Nunca achou que Pansy não gostasse de ser o que era. Ela esbanjava sensualidade, era sempre metida, cheia de si... Sem contar que ela sempre estava ao lado de Draco.

- Você quer me contar o que está acontecendo? - Harry se sentou em sua frente.

Pansy estava sentada com as pernas de lado, e as lágrimas caiam por seus olhos como torneiras abertas. Harry nunca soubera lidar muito com isso. Claro, já vivera muitas vezes essa situação nas épocas mais difíceis como na volta de Voldemort, mas também não soube lidar com o medo e insegurança de seus companheiros.

E agora Pansy... Chorando em sua frente, mas com seu próprio corpo. "Onde isso foi chegar?". Aproveitou o momento de fraqueza de Pansy e retirou sua poção do bolso. A tocou levemente no braço e tomou um gole. Sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado, uma dor na nuca e um frio sobre seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos, estava devolta, em seu corpo. Mas quando olhou para Pansy, ela estava totalmente desnorteada e segurava em sua mão:

- Harry, eu te imploro, não quero voltar para a Sonserina! Não quero, não quero!

- Calma Pansy. Me explica o que está acontecendo.

- Você nunca vai entender. NUNCA!

- Eu nunca vou entender se você não me explicar.

- Eu... Eu me tornei o que eu sou hoje. Nada do que você vê é real... Eu... Eu não era assim!

- Assim como?

- Harry... Eu não quero que você conte pra ninguém... Não quero! Prometa pra mim! - Pansy segurava mais forte em sua mão.

- Claro. Pode... Confiar em mim.

Pansy então limpou algumas lágrimas e começou a contar:

- Quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts... A única família bruxa que eu conhecia era a família Malfoy. Os meus pai tinham negócios com a família Malfoy e eu acreditava que uma amizade também. - parou um instante. Tomou fôlego e prosseguiu - E eu conheço o Draco desde pequena.

- Sim...

- Só que quando eu cheguei aqui... Eu era inocente, era boba. E... E eu queria muito estudar aqui, sabe? Era meu sonho! Queria ser uma bruxa forte, assim como a mãe do Draco. Eu a idolatrava! Eu era mais apegada a ela do que a minha própria mãe... - Pansy olhou para Harry furtivamente. Parecia calcular as palavras que saíam de sua boca - E então... Eu mantinha um laço com a família Malfoy como se... Como se eu fosse mesmo da família. A irmã de Draco. Nas férias, me lembro... Quase todas as férias eu ia pra casa dele. Só pra ver a Narcisa, a mãe do Draco.² Ela me ajudava com as poções, com os estudos, os feitiços... Coisas que a minha mãe nunca fez por mim. Eu amava minha família, mas eles nunca poderiam me dar o apoio que a família Malfoy deu pra mim.

Harry apenas acompanhava os pequenos movimentos de Pansy. Quando limpava os olhos, ou segurava na manga do sobretudo...

- E então um dia, no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts... Minha mãe pediu pra que eu fosse pra casa. Passar o natal com a família, já que no outro ano eu tinha passado com o Draco. Foi um saco... Minha mãe sempre me falando coisas que eu não queria ouvir. E então no dia seguinte, eu estava escrevendo uma carta pra Narcisa, desejando um Feliz Natal e minha mãe entrou no quarto. Eu não queria que ela soubesse. Eu sabia que ela ia ficar com ciúmes, ela demonstrava isso. Mas eu não me importava, porque ela não me fazia feliz como eu queria ser. Então... Eu tentei esconder a carta, mas ela pegou a carta e leu. - Pansy parou. E Harry sentiu que talvez ela fosse parar por ali.

- E então? O que você escreveu na carta?

- Eu... Eu desejava um feliz natal e também desejava que ela me levasse daquele lugar pra bem longe dali. E a minha mãe partiu pra cima de mim. Cheia de perguntas... Perguntas que eu não tinha como responder, eu só sentia. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim... E nem eu dela! E então a gente brigou, brigou, até meu pai chegar e me ver em prantos... E então ele me mandou devolta pra Hogwarts e a partir desse dia eu comecei a frequentar mais a casa do Draco. Eu nem gostava muito dele antes, mas sim da presença materna, do carinho que a casa dele oferecia.³

- Ele não tinha ciúme?

- Não... E como não tinha irmãos, ele gostava que eu estivesse ali, sempre por perto, que dividisse os mimos com ele.

- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com a Sonserina?

- O problema... É que eu comecei a me tornar uma mulher muito rápido. Peguei hábitos e manias e... Acho que foi um pouco de desprezo da minha mãe e as influências do Draco. Eu não me importava com mais nada. Só queria saber de ser desprezível e insinuante com todos. Depois que perdi minha virgindade com Draco, eu esperava que tivesse uma consideração maior da parte dele, mas não. Ele apenas me desprezou e... E o único jeito de correr da minha tristeza foi assumindo uma personalidade que não era minha. Me tornei uma vadia, tentando sempre ocultar minha tristeza... Meu desprezo por aquelas pessoas.

- Mas... E a Narcisa?

- Ela ainda é minha... Heroína. Porque todos que se envolvem com a família Malfoy são podres. Mas ela sempre soube disso e conseguiu ocultar, conseguiu ser forte, indiferente. Ela é muito especial pra mim... Aprendi muito com ela.

Harry apenas pensava. Não entendia ao certo o ódio que ela sentia por Sonserinos... Mas ela se dava muito bem com Draco. Também não entendia seu fascínio pelo professor de Poções, já que ele pegava o Lucius Malfoy.

- E o Draco?

- Ah... O Draco foi meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro homem. Mesmo sabendo que ele é um cafageste, sempre vou estar ao lado dele. Aprendi a gostar, a lidar. Somos apenas amigos hoje.

- E por que você queria ficar na Grifinória?

- Porque... Porque... Pra falar a verdade eu me acostumei com o estilo da Sonserina, mas ao passar uma semana com a Grifinória, percebi que o lugar onde eu realmente gostaria de estar era ali. Eu gosto do Draco, mas... Mas ele sabe sobreviver sem mim.

- Eu... Entendo agora o seu lado, mas... Você sabe que as coisas não são assim.

- Eu tenho inveja de você, Potter. Dos seus amigos, da amizade, da coragem...

Harry se aproximou para um abraço. Pansy retribuiu naturalmente, como se eles já fossem amigos de longa data.

- Você vai ficar bem. Não precisa se preocupar, a Grifinória vai estar sempre de portas abertas pra você.

- O... Obrigada Harry. Você é uma pessoa realmente... Legal!

**Fim do Capítulo IX**

ººº

**N/A: **¹ Black-Power... Porque eu sempre achei que fosse ficar interessante a Hermione de Black-Power. Tá, o Draco é exagerado... ¬¬'

² Um bom shipper, Narcisa/Pansy, não?

³ Eu imagino uma família bem estruturada sim. Draco sendo paparicado pelos pais. Mais pela Narcisa, lógico.

_**Aos leitores:**_

**...Makie...:** O Harry é versátil, ou seria volúvel? Porque ora ele está ativo, ora passivo. Que coisa, não?? Obrigada pela review!!! Beijo!

**M. Sallaberry P.:** Então trate de aparecer mais nas reviews, viu? Hahaha, tudo bem! Se eu souber que continua acompanhando, tô feliz!! Obrigada e um beijo!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Ele faz charme (o Draco), mas ele só tem olhos pro Cicatriz... HAHAHAH! Obrigada e continue lendo!!!

**Maga do 4:** Acho que ele não vai seduzir Ron e Hermione... (Spoiler? Será, será?) xD Beijo e obrigada!!!

**Angelines:** Sim, eles merecem... Mas se eles ficarem juntos mesmo, será mais pro final (se...), então eu tenho que fazer o suspense! xD Obrigadaa e beijo!

**Sy.P:** As coisas vão ficar... Acompanhe o próximo capítulo!!! HAhahahaha, beijos e obrigada!

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Nossa, obrigada mesmo, viu? Sabendo que você e vários outros estão lendo, mesmo sem comentar, eu tô feliz! (Mas com review é bem melhor, né? xD). Mas oh, a Pansy não é má não, deu pra perceber isso nesse cap. Ela não apronta pra ele não, pode ficar sossegada!!! Beijos, até o próximo!

**Roberta K. Schmidt:** Ahh, obrigada por ler Erótica também! Fico feliz de estar gostando. Beijos!!


	10. Minerva Interfere

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo X - Minerva Interfere**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Harry se aproximou para um abraço. Pansy retribuiu naturalmente, como se eles já fossem amigos de longa data.**_

_**- Você vai ficar bem. Não precisa se preocupar, a Grifinória vai estar sempre de portas abertas pra você.**_

_**- O... Obrigada Harry. Você é uma pessoa realmente... Legal!".**_

Uma semana e alguns dias depois...

- Harry! Você tem que parar com essa paranóia!

- Que paranóia Hermione! Eu já te disse que ele está afim, eu sei!

- É claro que você sabe. Mas se você não parar de se preocupar com "quando será que ele vai agir", você vai pirar...

- Você tem um pouco de razão porque já se passou mais de uma semana!

- Como você é apressado! - Ron interrompeu - Você acha que é assim? Quando eu me declarei pra Mione - rapidamente ficou vermelho - Eu demorei muito também...

- Mas você se declarou! Quem disse que o Draco vai se declarar pra mim? Era apenas pra tentar uma aproximação... - "Mas não seria nada mal se ele se declarasse..." - Harry pensou.

Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam conversando no Salão Principal enquanto as aulas do dia não começavam. Os dois amigos já sabiam sobre a sexualidade de Harry e também sobre a troca de uma semana com Pansy.

---Flashback---

_- O QUÊ? VOCÊ FEZ AQUELA SONSERINA INVADIR O NOSSO TERRITÓRIO ASSIM, SEM NOS AVISAR?_

_- Eu não tive culpa! Ela me chantageou. Vocês acham que eu gostei de ter trocado?_

_Hermione o olhou com cara de incrédula e Harry bufou._

_- Tá, tá... Eu gostei sim! Mas eu não pedi pra isso acontecer. Como eu ia saber que o que ela mais queria na vida era ser uma Grifinória??_

_- Mas você poderia ter nos avisado depois, cara... Ela quase me viu pelado! - Ron tentava argumentar, mas parecia não estar dando certo._

_- Eu já pedi desculpas! E se vocês não quiserem aceitar, eu entendo..._

_Os dois amigos se entreolharam e concordaram em perdoar._

_- Não Harry... A gente entende._

_- É... Só que tem mais uma coisa..._

_- Bom, depois dessa eu aguento qualquer coisa! - Ron passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumados._

_- Eu descobri que... - hesitou._

_- Que? Vamos Harry, desembucha! - Hermione disse._

_- Eu sou gay!_

_- OH QUÊ???????????_

**---**Fim do Flashback---

É, não foi uma experiência muito agradável, já que Ron o evitou por pelo menos três dias - só até Harry explicar que ele não queria roubá-lo da Hermione... E Hermione como sempre, fora compreensiva. Mas não deixando sempre de lembrar de que se envolver com Sonserinos não era muito confiável.

Era Segunda-feira, e as aulas de Segunda eram: Transfiguração, Herbologia e Feitiços.

Já que estavam no sétimo ano, só tinham três aulas por dia. Mas essas aulas duravam mais ou menos uma hora e meia cada. A grade de aulas de Harry Potter era essa¹:

**Segunda**

**07:30 - Transfiguração**

**09:00 - Herbologia**

**10:30 - Feitiços**

**Terça**

**07:30 - Transfiguração**

**09:00 - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**10:30 - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Quarta**

**07:30 - Poções**

**09:00 - Feitiços**

**10:30 - Herbologia**

**Quinta**

**07:30 - Poções**

**09:00 - Transfiguração**

**10:30 - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

**Sexta**

**07:30 - Feitiços**

**09:00 - Herbologia**

**10:30 até às 13:00 - Quadribol²**

Três aulas de cada matéria, exceto Poções. E suas aulas compatíveis com Sonserinos, mais especificamente Draco Malfoy, eram as de Poções, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços. Harry não sabia porque, mas Draco preferia aulas de História da Magia do que Herbologia. Tudo bem, ele o via todos os dias. E isso era mais que tortura, já que Harry esperava alguma atitude do loiro. Mas isso não aconteceu por pelo menos mais duas semanas, e Harry descobrira o porque disso.

Um certo dia da primeira semana de Outubro, Harry encontrou Pansy à tarde perto do lago. Já havia combinado com ela e ela garantira que nenhum Sonserino passaria por ali. Esperou alguns minutos, jogando algumas pedrinhas no lago e pensando em algumas coisas, digamos, pornográficas. Não sabia ao certo o que eram esses pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente, pois quando ainda não sabia sobre sua sexualidade, não costumava pensar nessas coisas.

Logo sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e virou-se para olhar e ver o sorriso de Pansy.

- Ah, oi!

- Boa tarde, Harry.

- Senta aí! - Harry apontou a sua direita e Pansy se sentou. - E então? Você andou conversando com o Malfoy?

- Sim sim... Ele não percebeu a troca. Se bem que você me deixou numa saia justa sobre alguns assuntos...

- Como por...

- Como por exemplo esse negócio de: "Harry Potter é o seu par perfeito". - Pansy interrompeu fazendo cara de brava.

Harry gargalhou ao ouvir a frase. Realmente ele falara coisas do tipo, mas era bem mais cômico vindo da Pansy.

- É... Você sabe. Eu te contei sobre minha sexualidade.

- É claro que eu sei. Mas deveria ter me avisado sobre certas coisas específicas. O que você está planejando?

- Bem... O negócio é até simples, sabe? Eu só fiz um pouco o meu perfil pra ele enquanto estava em seu corpo pra que quando eu destrocasse, ele viesse atrás de mim. - Harry hesitou - Você acha que ele desistiu? Já faz quase um mês e nada.

- Não, pelo contrário. Ele andou falando de você pra mim sim... Só que aconteceram alguns problemas com a família dele... Ele não teve muito tempo. E ele também esteve doente.

- Doente? - Harry esbugalhou os olhos.

- Nada com o que se preocupar. Mas você está muito interessado mesmo, não é?

Harry desviou o olhar para o lago. Ele estava sim, interessado. Muito! Mas às vezes não queria adimitir que o que estava sentindo mesmo era paixão.

- Talvez.

- Eu já entendi... É porque ele foi o primeiro menino que você se envolveu. Nada mais justo!

- É... Bem, então você me avisa sobre qualquer coisa, pode ser?

- Tá ok!

ººº

Novembro estava chegando e a temporada de Quadribol também. Todos estavam muito animados. As quatro casas caprichavam na decoração de suas salas como nunca. Faziam cartazes, estimulavam os jogadores. Era uma verdadeira festa!

Harry não parecia tão animado, e nos treinos que seguiam uma temporada de frio, ele abusava um pouco das ordens no time. Ron sabia o motivo e preferiu não fazer objeções. Mas os outros alunos não queriam ouvir broncas desnecessárias e muito menos boladas na cabeça. Não que isso tenha acontecido, mas estava a ponto de acontecer.

Só não aconteceu, porque num dia de treino uma visita inesperada aconteceu. Minerva McGonagall observava da arquibancada o humor ácido de Harry Potter. E logo após o treino o chamou para uma conversinha em sua sala. Harry não fez qualquer comentário durante o caminho. Estava um pouco suado, mas o frio amenizava a sensação de sujeira. E ao chegar na sala da Diretora e Professora de Transfiguração ele entendeu o porque da conversinha.

- O aluno do terceiro ano veio conversar comigo sobre seus treinos. É claro, pediu-me para não citar nome, mas não foi só ele a reclamar.

- Joseph Reynald.

- Bem, eu só gostaria de conversar e saber o que está acontecendo. Estou aqui como conselheira, você sabe, pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa.

Harry sabia que podia contar com Minerva. Após a morte de Dumbledore eram poucos os professores com quem podia realmente conversar. Apenas Lupin e Hagrid estavam totalmente à sua disposição. Minerva nem sempre, já que agora exercia mais de um cargo na escola e estava muitas vezes ausente.

Ele olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore e este lhe deu uma piscadela. Era uma sensação muito estranha ficar ali, conversando com a nova diretora na presença de Dumbledore, que era quem ocupava seu lugar antes.

- Eu... Estou bem, professora.

- Está mesmo? Por acaso sua cicatriz voltou a doer? Você está vendo alguma coisa sobre Voldemort?

- Não não... Eu acho que só estou um pouco nervoso com o começo da temporada de Quadribol.

- Não minta para si mesmo, Potter. - Harry se assustou ao ouvir a voz vinda do quadro. Dumbledore falara com ele. Ele parecia não querer olhar para o quadro, mas estava sendo forçado a virar a cabeça. - Você sabe que pode contar com Minerva. E que qualquer coisa que o esteja incomodando, ou que esteja incomodando seu coração, não deve ocultar de seus amigos.

- Sim Professor. Não se preocupe. Aliás, Hermione e Ron estão sempre por perto.

Dumbledore sorriu e Minerva também.

- Só espero então que daqui pra frente não transpareça sua insegurança para o time. Eu não o chamaria aqui se realmente não estivesse havendo algo de errado.

- Desculpe-me professora, mas eu não estou inseguro. São outras coisas envolvidas. Mas prometo que isso não vai acontecer novamente.

- Oh, sim!

Harry acenou para Minerva e Dumbledore e saiu em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Chegando à Sala Comunal seus amigos o esperavam sentados na mesa fazendo alguns deveres. Harry queria apenas tomar um banho e deitar para relaxar, mas é claro que Hermione perguntaria alguma coisa.

- Ron me disse que a Professora McGonagall queria falar com você.

- Sim. Mas depois eu conto pra vocês, não era nada de mais. Agora vou tomar um banho, estou grudando!

Os dois continuaram fazendo seus deveres e Harry subiu para o quarto para tirar aquela roupa pesada de Quadribol. Vagarosamente, ao lado de sua cama, ia deixando as capas de frio, as tornozeleiras, luvas... "Se eu não tivesse me envolvido tanto...". Os sapatos, as calças... "Se eu não estivesse no corpo dela..."...

- Oh Harry, me desculpe. - a voz de Simmas falou.

Ele havia entrado no quarto enquanto Harry tirava sua roupa. Ele estava só de cueca agora.

- Não tem problema, eu já estou indo para o banho. - Harry foi em direção ao banheiro. Trancou a porta e se olhou no espelho. Tirou os óculos, bagunçou mais o cabelo, e observou seu corpo. Era um corpo bem definido. Não tinha bronzeado, mas tinha cicatrizes do jogo mais famoso do mundo bruxo. E ao mesmo tempo tinha a leveza de uma pele virgem... "Virgem...". Olhou mais uma vez, e viu sua cicatriz. A cicatriz em sua testa que Voldemort deixou. A cicatriz mais comentada de todo o mundo bruxo. A cicatriz que não o deixaria em paz até o dia de sua morte... "MERDA".

Harry jogou um vidro de loção na parede com toda a força. Este, se estatelou e jorrou loção para todos os lados. Harry não respondera às perguntas do outro lado da porta, apenas entrou embaixo do chuveiro e esqueceu por um momento ser Harry Potter.

ººº

- Apostas, apostas, apostas! Hoje é o primeiro grande dia da temporada de Quadribol! - gritava um garoto loiro do quinto ano. Não tão loiro quanto Malfoy, mas que lembrava a Harry toda a formosura.

- Nossa, que povo mais barulhento! Poderiam ao menos gritar mais baixo. - Hermione disse com alguns livros na mão na manhã de Domingo. Tinham acabado de sair do Salão Principal e estavam voltando para suas casas antes do jogo.

- Acho meio impossível "gritar mais baixo". - comentou Ron e encheu a boca de biscoitos. Depois de engolí-los com força como se estivesse competindo com o andar apressado de Hermione percebeu o estado de Harry ao seu lado. Mais parecido com uma múmia de pernas mecânicas. - Harry, você está bem?

O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas sem tirar o olhar do garoto que vinha em sua direção. Draco Malfoy. Mais lindo do que nunca, com os cabelos um pouco maiores do que da última vez e um brilho intenso em seus olhos cinzas. Suas roupas de frio mais alinhadas do que nunca, com suas luvas e cachecóis em plena harmonia. Harry mal conseguira piscar ao vê-lo assim, tão bonito. Mais um passo e se encostariam. E foi o que aconteceu.

O corredor estava tão cheio e em frenesi, que Harry teve que desviar para não dar de cara com o loiro. Mas pelo menos suas mãos se tocaram e ambos olharam para trás. Harry com uma face indecifrável e Draco com um olhar de expectativa. Então Draco inesperadamente disse:

- Boa sorte com sua perda, Potter!

- Digo o mesmo pra você, Malfoy.

E foram para suas casas.

**Fim do Capítulo X**

**N/A:** ¹ Fiz a grade sem seguir o livro. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como era. E as matérias também foram por intuição. Eu até tinha me esquecido de quais matérias Harry tinha passado nos NOM's.

² Acho que o Quadribol não tem tanta prioridade assim em Hogwarts, e se tiver também, foi no chute. Mas isso é só de Novembro pra frente. E os alunos que não fazem Quadribol ou não treinam para o time, têm esse horário livre.

ººº


	11. Tédio Temporário

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XI - Tédio Temporário**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"O corredor estava tão cheio e em frenesi, que Harry teve que desviar para não dar de cara com o loiro. Mas pelo menos suas mãos se tocaram e ambos olharam para trás. Harry com uma face indecifrável e Draco com um olhar de expectativa. Então Draco inesperadamente disse:**_

_**- Boa sorte com sua perda, Potter!**_

_**- Digo o mesmo pra você, Malfoy.**_

_**E foram para suas casas.".**_

As arquibancadas estavam cheias e coloridas, e os alunos loucos para ver um belo primeiro jogo de Quadribol daquele ano. Os times estavam mais fortes, exceto pela saída de alguns bons jogadores das quatro casas, pois já tinham terminado Hogwarts. Mas isso não era nenhum empecilho, pois naquele ano eles não deixavam nada a desejar. Harry conversava com o time ainda nos vestiários e traçava uma estratégia repetitiva para os outros jogadores.

Ron por incrível que pareça não estava nervoso e ouvia atentamente cada passo. Ele era goleiro, e nesse ano havia melhorado as expectativas mais do que nunca.

- Agora é hora de ganhar! - Harry disse e colocou sua mão no centro da roda esperando os outros colocarem também.

- Heeeeehhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - os gritos saíram do vestiário assim como quando ouviram o som dos gritos lá fora.

Harry não podia negar para si mesmo que era um jogo muito importante e ele não queria perdê-lo de maneira alguma. Dessa vez era cara a cara, ele e Draco, capitão e capitão numa luta incansável de ver e mostrar a todos, quem era o melhor.

Dessa vez quem iria apitar o jogo era Lupin. E quando Harry entrou em campo, ele desejou-lhe boa sorte.

- Capitão da Grifinória - olhou para Harry -, capitão da Sonserina - olhou para Draco - cumprimentem-se.

Os dois se olharam e apertaram as mãos num gesto de respeito. Draco com seu sorriso de lado e Harry sério. Era impressão ou Harry estava começando a entender o joguinho de Draco Malfoy?

- E o jogo começa!!!

ººº

- Merda, merda, merda! Tudo o que eu briguei, tudo o que eu fiz pra ganharmos esse jogo não valeu em nada!

Hermione não conseguia dizer uma palavra sobre o acontecido. E os outros alunos da Grifinória apenas observavam o olhar de fúria de Harry Potter e saíam em direção aos seus quartos ou simplesmente saíam da Sala Comunal.

- Você não precisa se culpar pela perda do jogo. Esse é só o primeiro de muitos outros.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! Nem eu entendo mais... - Harry segurava seus cabelos numa expressão de desamparo. - Eu acho que vou sair.

Hermione não o impediu. Ela sabia que Harry estava com problemas. Sabia que ele ainda era imaturo pra certas coisas e que ainda não sabia lidar com assuntos do coração.

Harry então foi para o Corujal. Se sentou em uma das janelas e deixou que o vento gelado cortasse seu rosto. Provavelmente pegaria um resfriado, mas não se importava... Jamais se cobrara tanto num jogo de quadribol como nesse ano. Jamais se importara tanto com o pensamento das outras pessoas sobre si, jamais. "Talvez seja você... Maldito".

- Por que está tão triste, Potter? - seu nome foi cuspido por uma voz reconhecível. Draco Malfoy se encontrava no corujal, com aquele olhar gelado como o vento que batia em seu rosto. Estava ali para quê?

- Isso por acaso é da sua conta? - respondeu Harry piscando os olhos vagarosamente.

- Acho que sim. Já que o meu time venceu o seu no Quadribol.

- Você não precisa relembrar. Eu presenciei aquilo, caso você não tenha visto.

- Sim eu vi. - Draco aproximou-se, mas sem tirar os olhos do moreno - Achei que mesmo se perdesse ia sair distribuindo fotografias e promessas para as garotinhas do primeiro ano... Patético!

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Eu só vim parabenizá-lo, por nos ajudar com o jogo. Porque você sabe muito bem que você sempre consegue as melhores façanhas. - Draco deu as costas e saiu do corujal.

ººº

"Que bosta! O que tá acontecendo? Aquele idiota foi até o corujal só pra me humilhar? Antes fosse pra me beijar, babaca!" Harry pensava enquanto descia as longas escadas do corujal.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Não sabia se sentia raiva pelo resultado do jogo ou pelas palavras de Malfoy. E não entendia o porque do loiro estar agindo dessa forma. Ele achava que as coisas iam acontecer mais rápido agora que tinha preparado tudo, mas não. Draco simplesmente não fazia nada para se aproximar dele.

Harry passava correndo pelo corredor quando se deparou com Ginny, que andava tranquilamente em direção ao Salão Principal. Harry não queria conversar com ela agora, mas se sentiu na obrigação de pelo menos cumprimentá-la.

- Oi Ginny. - disse ele com uma voz não tão animadora.

- Olá Harry! É... Você se saiu muito bem no jogo.

"Ela tinha que tocar no assunto?"

- Obrigado, Ginny. Mas acho que ter ido muito bem não foi suficiente.

- Eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo péssimo, mas sei também que esteve se esforçando muito pra ganhar. Tenho certeza que nos próximos jogos vão se sair muito melhor!

- Obrigada pela força. É... Se me der licença eu...

- Não, não. Tudo bem! É, eu estou indo para o Salão Principal. A... A gente se vê.

- Certo.

Harry deu graças quando Ginny se despediu. Apesar de ainda ter ficado com cara de tacho alguns segundo depois, pois ainda sentia algum nervosismo quando falava com ela. Parecia tê-la desapontado, e também por ser irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo... Essas coisas sempre o atormentavam. Mas não mais do que o que estava atormentando agora...

Decidiu ir para o seu dormitório, esfriar a cabeça e esquecer pelo menos por aquele dia, o que havia acontecido.

Na semana seguinte...

Nada.

Draco Malfoy não agia como devia e tratava Harry pior do que antes. As coisas não estavam saindo como o previsto, Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas não foi preciso. Pansy a fez.

- Você só precisa aceitar.

- Aceitar o que? Ser o único Grifinório a ir numa festa Sonserina? Não obrigado! - respondeu Harry correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts com Pansy atrás.

- Você está sendo idiota.

Harry parou.

- Quem aqui está sendo idiota?

- Olha - Pansy o encarou -, você nunca vai conseguir alguma coisa se não trombá-lo de vez em quando. Ele está te atacando, é a forma dele de seduzir.

- Grande sedução.

- E você foi convidado por mim. É uma festa vip, só pessoas selecionadas. Garanto a você que ninguém santinho vai aparecer por lá.

- Eu não bebo.

- Ótima desculpa Harry, mas definitivamente não colou.

- Tá, eu vou. Mas me cite pelo menos alguns nomes que vão estar presentes.

- Os Sonserinos libertinos de sempre, Gerard Simmon, Clarice Forward, Evelyn Peterson, ah, aquele loirinho da Corvinal o... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Andy Harold.

- Isso. Viu só? Só os mais selecionados. Ninguém iria chamar gente tapada pra uma festa do car...

- Tá tá, você me convenceu.

- Ok! Só mais uma coisa... Chegue atrasado. Vai ser a sensação. E outra, Draco não sabe. - Pansy deu uma piscadinha, e saiu em direção às masmorras.

Harry não dormiu aquela noite.

ººº

Quinta-feira.

Um dia pra festa da Sonserina. E Harry já estava ficando nervoso. Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lupin percebeu claramente o seu nervosismo. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia responder as perguntas feitas pelo professor e se embarassava ao tentar completar algum feitiço.

- Harry, você está bem? - perguntou Lupin aproximando-se discretamente de Harry.

- Ah... É, sim Professor Lupin.

- Tem certeza? Não gostaria de ir até a enfermaria, ou tomar um ar?

- Não será necessário.

Lupin não acreditou muito, mas prosseguiu com a aula.

Depois do almoço Harry comentou com seus amigos sobre a festa Sonserina.

- Parkinson não convidou a gente?

- Eehh... Não.

- Engraçado... Ela gostou tanto de ter ficado uma semana na Grifinória...

- Ron, não é hora de pensar nessas coisas. Harry precisa de ajuda com o look. - Hermione disse olhando para Harry como se não tivesse jeito.

Harry percebeu seu olhar malicioso.

- O... O que tem de errado?

- Errado? Nada. Só preciso de algumas coisas com minhas amigas...

- Amigas? Hermione, no que você está tentando transformar o Harry? - Ron perguntou desconfiado.

- Num garoto mais interessante...

E até que não tinha dado errado. Até às onze da noite Harry ainda estava em seu quarto com Hermione e Ron. Ron apenas comia alguns chocolates e só dava opinião quando necessário. Hermione ia e vinha pelo quarto, pegando roupas, gel, maquiagem... Maquiagem?

- Ahhhh não! Não vou passar isso!

- Harry, você vai ver como vai mudar. Uma vez eu passei no Ron e ele ficou maravilhoso. Ficou tão mau! - Hermione sorriu maliciosamente e Ron ficou vermelho e tentou retrucar, mas resolveu continuar comendo.

- Mas isso vai entrar no meu olho!

- Não vai não. É só um lápis preto, pra realçar seus olhos verdes. Vai chamar muita atenção.

Harry se olhava no espelho enquanto pensava na sujestão. Até que não estava tão mal com os cabelos arrepiados o dobro de antes - com uma ajudinha do gel -, uma camisa preta com alguns botões abertos mostrando levemente seu peito, uma calça jeans um pouco mais justa e desbotada e um all star preto. Ah, o detalhe mais importante: Sem óculos.

- Eu não vou conseguir enxergar Hermione.

- Ah, vai sim! Eu já preparei um feitiço para ajudar com a sua visão. Agora vamos, vire-se pra eu passar o lápis.

Ele então se virou e Hermione começou a passar.

- Dá pra olhar pra cima?

- Você não tinha me avi... Ai! Caramba Hermione, essa merda quase perfurou meu olho! - Harry agora coçava o olho vermelho com uma cara de dor.

- Como homens são fracos... Tsc tsc.

Meia noite.

Hora de ir. A festa fora marcada para as onze, portanto Harry já estava charmosamente atrasado. Passou rápido pelos corredores, desceu as escadas e finalmente chegou ao corredor da Sonserina. Era só seguir em frente. Bateu três vezes na porta e falou a senha. A porta se abriu e pediu para que andasse logo antes que alguém o visse.

Quando entrou, não acreditou que as pessoas ainda pudessem escutar. O som estava altíssimo, mas as portas tinham feitiços de abafar. "Tá explicado". As luzes eram bem fracas e isso fazia com que o ambiente se tornasse mais quentinho. Muitas pessoas dançavam, outras bebiam, outras se beijavam... Era uma grande festa.

Harry estava inseguro, não conhecia tanta gente assim ao ponto de sair conversando. As pessoas percebiam sua presença e claro, comentavam. Além do mais ele era Harry Potter e estava mais perfeito do que nunca.

- Oláá bonitão! - um sussurro em seu ouvido. Era Pansy. E estava muito bem vestida. De salto, calça jeans, uma blusa verde-escuro suuuper decotada e o cabelo arrepiado atrás. Sua maquiagem também estava muito linda.

- Ah, oi Pansy!

- Nossaaa! - Pansy quase gritou quando Harry virou - O que você fez no rosto? E no cabelo? E essas roupas?

- O que fizeram comigo, você quis dizer...

- Caramba! Harry, se você não estivesse tão interessado assim no Draco, eu pedia você em namoro.

- Você também está linda, Pansy.

- Aaaaiii, obrigada!! Mas e então? Já foi pegar uma bebida?

- Ainda não.

- Quer que eu pegue uma garrafa de vinho pra você?

- Garrafa? Não não, depois eu pego um copo pra mim... Agora, onde está o Malfoy?

- Draco sumiu. Deve estar tentando pegar alguém. E se eu fosse você aproveitava, porque hoje tem muito gatinho aqui.

Enquanto Harry sentava em uma mesinha e bebia sozinho, Draco escolhia alguém pra pegar.

"Ninguém favorável...".

Olhou, olhou e encontrou um cara interessante. Era da Corvinal, ele já estava de olho nele fazia um tempo, só faltava saber se ele gostava de homens.

Chegou perto e sussurrou no ouvido do outro. O garoto virou e sorriu. Draco segurou em sua mão e o levou para algum outro cômodo...

ººº

Uma hora da manhã.

Harry estava impaciente. Algumas meninas oferecidas o chamaram pra dançar, mas ele não se manifestou. Já tinha bebido uma garrafa e meia de vinho e alguns copos de uísque de fogo. Ou seja, estava bêbado. Mas estava controlado, não era tão idiota ao ponto de sair fazendo coisas idiotas. Quer dizer, não sabia ao certo. Tentou levantar. "Bem Harry, é só você manter o equilíbrio, não vai ser tão difícil assim...". Se escorou na mesa e depois na cadeira mais próxima. Parecia um velho caquético, mas era um velho sexy.

Algumas poucas pessoas perceberam seu estado, mas a maioria nem viu porque estavam dançando ao som de alguma coisa parecida com Psy. Harry observava o ambiente, algumas coisas rodando, algumas pessoas bem próximas rindo alto, algumas pessoas vomitando ele não sabia direito...

Andou até Pansy que ele não sabia como conseguira identificar e perguntou onde ficava o banheiro. Ela indicou e continuou beijando o garoto encostado na parede.

Harry foi pelo corredor escuro que levava ao banheiro e até tropeçou em algum pé, porque aquele lugar estava cheio de gente se pegando. "Eu preciso vo...". Abriu a porta que indicava e se espantou ao ver quem estava ali. Draco Malfoy e outro garoto. Por sinal muito parecido com ele. Muito parecido era pouco, era idêntico!

Os dois mal perceberam a presença de Harry e continuavam se beijando. E Harry viu que eles estavam sem camisa e com o botão da calça aberto. Claro, não conseguia ver perfeitamente, mas sabia o que aquilo significava... Queria olhar mais, mas sua vontade de vomitar era maior que isso.

Ele então procurou por uma privada, encontrou mais alguns casais... Até chegar aos sanitários. Apenas se ajoelhou e jogou tudo pra fora. Estava vomitando apenas vinho, vinho e mais vinho. Mas a sensação de alívio era muito grande, seus braços que estavam tremendo e pesados agora estavam mais leves. Sua visão ainda estava afetada, mas quando levantou viu que o caminhar era mais certeiro.

Após se recompor, voltou ainda cambaleando para a parte da pia, onde Malfoy estava, mas quando viu ele não estava mais lá. Ou pelo menos era o que achava...

Lavou o rosto, jogou um pouco de água na boca e quando se olhou no espelho, viu o reflexo de Malfoy atrás de si. Continuou olhando até o loiro se aproximar.

- Não sabia que frequentava esse tipo de festa, Potter. - sua voz saía alta por causa do som lá fora. Ele ainda permanecia sem camisa. E Harry se virou para encará-lo melhor. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam lentos e a visão um pouco turva, mas dava pra perceber claramente a face de Malfoy.

- Eu não costumo frequentar, mas achei que seria bom sair da rotina.

- Bela frase. Ou seria uma desculpa pra esconder algum motivo maior?

"Sim... Acho que seria".

- Não sei aonde está querendo chegar...

- É engraçado. - Draco continuou como se não tivesse ouvido seu comentário - Os Grifinórios vêem, bebem, quase morrem, mas continuam com suas cabeças lá em cima. Eu vi o seu estado quando entrou aqui, estava podre.

- O quê? - Harry não ouvira a frase muito bem, mas também foi uma tentativa de fazê-lo se aproximar.

- Além de tudo - Draco se aproximou -, são surdos!

- Surdos? Sim, estamos mesmo ficando, com esse som alto.

- Tsc tsc... Você é muito engraçado quando está bêbado.

- Posso ser outra coisa se quiser... - Harry disse mais para si mesmo do que para Malfoy, mas é porque tinha saído sem querer. E o loiro devolveu um olhar estranho.

- O que você disse?

- É... Eu tenho que sair porque...

Harry ia saindo do banheiro, parecia que suas náuseas estavam voltando. Mas Malfoy segurou seu braço e o virou bruscamente.

- Você não está com pressa, está?

**Fim do capítulo XI**

ººº

**N/A: Genteeeee, desculpa por não ter respondido reviews do capítulo anterior. Eu atualizei tão rápido que nem me lembrei... Sou uma cabeça-oca mesmo! Mas agora estão aqui, todas as reviews, respondidinhas!  
**

**Ah, outra coisa, se tiver algum erro aí, sorry, é que não passou pelas mãos da Beta dessa vez --'**

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios. E sim, eu adoro escrever sobre o Draco. Ele é um safadão, gostosão, tes... É tudo com ão mesmo! xD Beijos!

**maga do 4:** Não se preocupe, a Pansy agora já é da família! Adoro ela! Beijos e obrigada!

**Roberta Schmidt: **Mil vezes obrigada viu? E não se esqueça de sempre deixar review, já atualizei dois caps. Beijos!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Obrigadaaa! Já postei dois hein?? Beijão!

**Luna Fortunato:** Nossa, que coisa! Você ficou pensando na fic - Estou mais do que lisonjeada, mesmo mesmo! Continue lendo, estou atualizando sempre! Beijos e obrigada!

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Sim Bella, eu deixo você se encostar no Draquinho querido... Mas só alguns segundinhos, ok? xD Beijos, e obrigada!

**...Makie...:** Não não... Draco não usou a Poção. Mas até que você me deu uma ótima idéia, sabia? HOHOHOO brincadeira E prepare-se, Pansy está cada dia mais boazinha. Amo ela! Bom, beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Sanae-chan:** Sanaaeee! Você está um pouco atrás, mas isso até que não é ruim! Você vai ler tudo de uma vez e vai se surpreender com o que está acontecendo por aqui, no cap 11. Espero que esteja gostando e não esquece de deixar uma reviewzinha, ok? Beijos e obrigada!

**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e espero que estejam mesmo gostando. Mando beijos também para os que lêem e não deixam review (que é maldade... ¬¬'), mas fico feliz mesmo assim!**

**Aproveito pra fazer propaganda da minha outra fic, Draco/Pansy que eu postei a algum tempo, mas acho que não fiz muita propaganda, portanto... Se chama "Erotica" e está na minha homepage, é só apertar ali em cima viu??**

**Beijos e mais beijos, já embromei demais! **


	12. Eu Eu Não Me Lembro!

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XII - Eu... Não me Lembro!**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"- Posso ser outra coisa se quiser... - Harry disse mais para si mesmo do que para Malfoy, mas é porque tinha saído sem querer. E o loiro devolveu um olhar estranho.**_

_**- O que você disse?**_

_**- É... Eu tenho que sair porque...**_

_**Harry ia saindo do banheiro, parecia que suas náuseas estavam voltando. Mas Malfoy segurou seu braço e o virou bruscamente.**_

_**- Você não está com pressa, está?".**_

Harry não entendeu a reação de Draco. Uma hora ele xinga, humilha, despreza. Outra hora ele chama, faz joguinho... O que estava acontecendo?

Draco estava com um olhar fulminante. Seu rosto e lábios estavam rosados, pediam pra serem beijados... "E agora?", Harry pensou enquanto encarava a face do outro. A música e a bebida faziam sua visão ir e voltar e os olhos de Draco brilhavam mais do que antes. Aquilo era um jogo? O que ele estava propondo?

- O que você quer?

- Eu só acho que ainda posso me divertir um pouco... - disse Draco se aproximando ainda mais de Harry, sem soltar seu braço. - E você também.

Draco empurrou Harry para a parede mais próxima e o beijou no pescoço. Harry apenas se deixou levar pela sensação. Se era bom ou ruim se entregar daquela maneira facilmente, ele não sabia, mas também não importava. Os lábios do loiro brincavam em seu pescoço, fazendo com que arqueasse a cabeça para trás e segurasse com força em seus braços nus. Draco estava se divertindo, era bom ver os olhos fechados de Harry, pedindo por mais. Ele queria brincar, queria ver até onde o outro chegaria.

Decidiu apressar um pouco mais as coisas...

Guiou Harry até um sanitário aberto e trancou a porta. Harry ainda alto, com pensamentos loucos em sua mente e não sabendo como agir, apenas seguiu os movimentos de Draco. O loiro sabia muito bem como excitá-lo e começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry, sem soltar os lábios de seu pescoço.

"Ahh... O que... Onde você está querendo chegar, Malfoy?".

As mãos de Harry suavam frio e suas pernas estavam bambas. Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez fosse o excitamento...

Draco ao tirar a camisa de Harry parou e olhou para seu peito... Seus músculos, algumas cicatrizes pequenas, seus mamilos... Tudo tão... Perfeito! Era fácil imaginar o corpo de Harry Potter, pelas suas roupas, seu modo de agir, falar... Mas na prática? Nada daquilo que sempre imaginou.

- Você é tão... - Draco o encarava. Harry ouvia sua voz bem distante. Sua respiração estava forte e fazia com que seu peito descesse e subisse. Para Draco aquele movimento era perfeito.

Ele não terminou sua frase. Puxou Harry mais uma vez para perto de si e lambeu sua orelha, enquanto segurava a cintura do moreno. Ele estava quente e seus corpos se tocavam... Grudavam.

Harry fechara o olho enquanto apoiava seu rosto no ombro de Draco. Ele era mais baixo, mas a sua situação naquele momento exigia um apoio. Seu corpo estava mole, e os beijos e carícias de Draco o faziam entorpecer. Suas mãos eram hábeis, cuidadosas, circulavam vagarosamente pelas costas e mais ousadas, tentavam abrir o botão da calça. "Por que ele está me deixando assim? O que ele pretende?" "Relaaaaxa, ele só quer brincar... Você também.". Sua mente confusa, um lado dizia sim e o outro não.

Mas quando deu por si, Draco já estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, suas mãos abrindo o cós da calça, seus olhos de expectativa e luxúria que faziam uma sintonia perfeita com sua boca vermelha, molhada...

Sua calça agora estava no joelho. Harry de pé, se segurando pra não cair e Draco... Tentando deixá-lo louco.

O loiro se ergueu rapidamente e beijou o rosto de Harry fazendo caminho até a orelha enquanto segurava seu membro...

- Você se importa?

- Nã... Não! - Harry gaguejou quando Draco apertou suas bolas.

- Não se importa com o dia seguinte?

- Não...

- Então eu acho que posso brincar mais um poquinho.

Draco se ajoelhou novamente e abaixou a cueca de Harry. Não hesitou em masturbá-lo, em ver sua reação, seus gemidos, sua boca úmida... Ele queria provocá-lo, levá-lo ao excitamento e...

Pegou Harry pela cintura e o virou de costas. Continuou a masturbá-lo, mais forte e rápido e também suspirava e mordiscava sua nuca. Estava louco de desejo de transar ali mesmo, mas ainda não era o momento. Harry escorava na parede com a mão à frente de sua cabeça e Draco em cima de seu corpo. Ele podia também sentir o excitamento do loiro. O volume de sua calça entre suas nádegas, o suor do corpo, o seu estremecimento e suas falhas tentativas de manter a respiração coordenada.

Harry estava chegando ao auge, ao orgasmo, ele ia gozar, mas Draco parou. Soltou seu membro e sussurrou pela última vez em seu ouvido:

- Você não vai se lembrar, Potter.

E saiu do banheiro.

ººº

Hermione, pronta para ir tomar café, aguardava Ron e Harry na Sala Comunal Grifinória. Eles estavam atrasados, ela estava a ponto de subir as escadas e saber o que havia acontecido.

Cinco minutos.

Dez minutos.

- Ah não, eu não aguento mais. - Hermione se levantou e foi até o quarto dos garotos. Bateu a porta do quarto onde Ron e Harry dormiam, mas ninguém abriu. Hesitou. O que estava acontecendo?

Abriu a porta. Viu alguns garotos em volta da cama de Harry. Correu até lá e claro, era isso. Harry estava vomitando horrores e parecia não estar nada bem.

- Que horas ele acordou, Ron? - Hermione perguntou com cara de preocupação.

- Bom, ele acordou depois de mim, mas foi instantâneo, já virou para o lado e começou a vomitar. Acho que é melhor levá-lo à enfermaria.

- Não! Faça o seguinte, vá pra aula, assista todas e eu fico aqui com ele. Invente qualquer desculpa, Madame Pomfrey não pode saber que ele bebeu a noite passada.

- Como sabe que ele bebeu?

- Ron! Sem discussão, anda. E vocês - Hermione disse para os outros garotos - Não contem a ninguém sobre isso. Harry precisa de ajuda.

Todos confirmaram e saíram do quarto.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cama enquanto ele vomitava mais e mais. Ela pegou sua varinha e foi limpando aquela sujeira no quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry se encostou na cama e alisou a barriga. Suas olheiras eram visíveis, seu rosto pálido e o cheiro de bebida também. Hermione não perguntou nada, apenas alisou sua perna por cima do fino lençol demonstrando um pouco de caridade.

- Eu acho que eu não bebo mais.

Hermione sorriu.

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa, estou errada?

"Não... Não consigo me lembrar!".

- Acho que sim...

- Acha?

- É que... Eu não me lembro!

- Bom... Acho que é normal não se lembrar, já que você deve ter bebido horrores e tamb...

- Eu só me lembro... - Harry continuou falando como se não ouvisse Hermione - Malfoy... Malfoy sussurrou no meu ouvido... Você não vai se lembrar, Potter. Você acha... Acha que ele me enfeitiçou?

- Acho que ele não seria capaz. Feitiços de memória são perigosos. Qualquer erro e a pessoa pode ficar pra sempre em St. Mungus.

- Alguma poção?

- Talvez, mas são difíceis de preparar. Você lembra de ele ter te oferecido alguma bebida, doce, seja lá o que for?

- Não. Não lembro...

- Olha - Hermione passou a mão no rosto de Harry -, é melhor você descançar. Durma, não tente lembrar dos fatos. Talvez seja apenas um apagão de memória temporário, por causa da bebida. Não se preocupe, enquanto você descansa eu vou até a biblioteca pesquisar mais sobre isso.

- Obrigado Hermione. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

ººº

Na hora do almoço, Draco se sentou à mesa da Sonserina e procurou por Harry com o olhar. Na aula de Feitiços daquele dia ele não havia comparecido e era de se esperar que também não comparecesse ao almoço.

Decidiu dar uma volta pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensar um pouco sobre as palavras de Pansy. Ela tinha razão, Harry era realmente um garoto muito interessante. Era fácil domá-lo, fácil saber o que se passava em sua cabeça... No dia anterior ele percebera isso. Claro, Harry estava mais vulnerável bêbado, mas mesmo são, eram visíveis suas características. Passeou mais um pouco, as imagens de Harry em sua mente, seu corpo quente tocando o seu...

Correu pelos corredores que guiavam até às Masmorras e falou a senha apressado para a porta. Crabbe que estava sentado em uma poltrona jogando snap explosivo com outro menino que Draco mal viu, olhou para ele espantando, mas o loiro se apressou:

- Se alguém me interromper no quarto, você vai levar um Crucius! Ah, e além disso, que criancisse ficar jogando essas porcarias!

Crabbe o olhou abismado mas o acompanhou com a cabeça e Draco seguiu para o quarto.

Ninguém.

Trancou a porta com a varinha e tirou rapidamente seu sobre-tudo. Afrouxou sua gravata e desabotoou com pressa os botões da camisa branca. Tirou todas as peças de roupa e foi para debaixo do chuveiro. A água gelada desceu pelos cabelos e nuca fazendo-o estremecer. Ele apenas fechou seus olhos e deixou que a água caísse, entorpecesse todo seu corpo e esfriasse seus pensamentos. Seu corpo pálido, com músculos rígidos e pensamentos longe... Longe dali.

Potter...

- Maldito Potter! - Draco socou a parede e se escorou com um braço esticado. Abaixou a cabeça... - Porque você não sai da minha mente?

Suas tentativas de não seduzí-lo foram em vão. No dia em que Pansy lhe falou aquilo, a raiva tomou conta de si, mas na verdade era um desafio. Ou aquilo estava se tornando sério demais?

"Potter..."

Guiou a mão até seu membro.

"Por quê?"

A água caindo sobre seu corpo... Todo o excitamento se manifestando e a rapidez dos movimentos. Draco estava se masturbando. Masturbando e pensando em Harry Potter. Sua respiração falhando, os gemidos, os pensamentos, o corpo de Harry colado ao seu...

- Aah... ah... Aaaah... a... - Draco estava chegando ao seu auge, suas pernas ficaram fracas e ele se ajoelhou sem parar o movimento - Fi... Filho da puta!! Desgraçado, idiota, Testa-Rachada idiota!!! Aah... Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Draco gozou. E não entendia porque tinha que ser pensando em Harry Potter. Estava disposto a conquistá-lo e só. Um joguinho, uma brincadeira...

Apenas uma brincadeira.

_No dia seguinte..._

Harry já estava melhor. Os jogadores do time da Grifinória haviam treinado mesmo sem a presença do capitão, mas naquele dia queriam saber o que tinha acontecido. Lógico, Ron fez a maior confusão ao explicar que Harry estava simplesmente indisposto, mas no final deu tudo certo graças à Hermione, que esclareceu a situação.

Era Sábado, dia de fazer uma visitinha na casa de Hagrid.

- Vocês pretendem mesmo ir lá?

- Sim sim Harry. Prometi a ele que levaria você da próxima vez, ou seja, hoje. - explicou Hermione esperando Harry despertar totalmente. Ron estava sentado do outro lado do quarto um pouco sonolento também.

- E se você falar que eu estou doente? Sei lá...

- Harry, não seja ingrato.

- Ingrato? Até parece que você não se lembra do Grope...

- Eu sinceramente estou decepcionada com a sua atitude, Harry. Se você tivesse contado as vezes que foi à casa do Hagrid esse ano, veria que foi apenas uma. Já que enquanto você se divertia na Sonserina, quem estava com a gente era a Parkinson!

Ron quase deu um pulo com o tom de voz de Hermione. Ela realmente tinha ficado muito nervosa com as palavras de Harry. E ele, apenas olhava para o rosto da garota que estava ficando vermelha.

- Muito bem, fique aí pensando naquele Sonserino egocêntrico e esqueça dos seus verdadeiros amigos. Você realmente precisa rever seus conceitos. - Hermione se dirigiu à porta, mas antes que a fechasse virou-se para Ron e deu uma olhada fulminante.

- Desculpe cara - Ron disse para Harry -, mas não posso fazer a desfeita. - e saiu do quarto.

- Droga!

**Fim do capítulo XII**

ººº

**N/A: Novamente não passou pela Beta... Mas acho que não tem muitos erros assim, se tiver, avisem-me.**

_**Aos leitores:**_

**JayKay-chan:** Então... O Harry finge ser coitado, mas de coitado não tem nada, viu? Beijos e obrigada!! Vou tentar escrever mais rápido!

**Maga do 4:** Harry é bem esperto, espere pra ver nos próximos capítulos! Beijos, obrigada!!

**Nandda:** Então... Nessa minha fic o Draco não é tão tão tãããão atirado (em algumas partes sim), mas ele é um dos mais experientes da escola, pode ter certeza!!! O Snape, eu realmente não sei o que fazer com ele. Será que ele volta?? Fica a esperança dos leitores!! Beijos e obrigada!

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Bom, sobre o jogo de Quadribol, não especifiquei como a Sonserina ganhou. Ganhou, e acabou! xD Aí depende da imaginação de cada um! E desculpe pela demora... A fic está adiantada sim, tô escrevendo o 17, mas vou atualizando aos poucos pra nunca faltar pra vocês, leitores. Acontece que a minha inspiração esvaiu-se por um tempo, mas logo logo volta!!! Beijos e obrigada!!!

**Luna Fortunato:** Obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando! Você ainda vai ver os dois mais juntinhos, aguarde!! Beijos!

**roberta schmidt:** Obrigada por acompanhar!!! Espere por mais coisas quentes... xD Beijos!

**...Makie...:** Draco não dispensa nem os clones do Harry! Obrigada e beijos!!

**Srta D.Malfoy:** O que quis dizer com "tive que fazer um live"? Bom, de qualquer maneira, muito obrigada pelo elogio e continue acompanhando! Beijos!!!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Oh sorry... Era pra deixar os leitores mais ansiosos por mais! E acho que consegui porque muita gente ficou com raiva! xD Beijos e obrigada!!

**Sanae-chan:** Nossa, calma! Sim sim, o Draquinho tem uma personalidade beem louca. Nem eu sei quando devo fazê-lo mais certinho, ou mais safado, ou mais sério, ou mais mau... Ele tem vontade própria! Agora você está acompanhando certinho com as atualizações, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada, beijos!


	13. Paixão Subentendida

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selvagens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XIII - Paixão Subentendida**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Ron quase deu um pulo com o tom de voz de Hermione. Ela realmente tinha ficado muito nervosa com as palavras de Harry. E ele, apenas olhava para o rosto da garota que estava ficando vermelha.**_

_**- Muito bem, fique aí pensando naquele Sonserino egocêntrico e esqueça os seus verdadeiros amigos. Você realmente precisa rever seus conceitos. - Hermione se dirigiu à porta, mas antes que a fechasse virou-se para Ron e deu uma olhada fulminante.**_

_**- Desculpe cara - Ron disse para Harry -, mas não posso fazer a desfeita. - e saiu do quarto.**_

_**- Droga!".**_

Depois daquele dia Harry prometera pra si mesmo visitar Hagrid pelo menos uma vez por semana. Ele gostava de Hagrid, fora o primeiro bruxo a conhecer, nada mais normal do que ter um grande carinho por ele, mas de uns anos pra cá, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Seus interesses não eram mais os mesmos, objetivos, idéias.

Porém, Harry deu seu jeitinho.

Era um Sábado bem frio e Corvinal havia perdido um jogo para Sonserina algumas horas antes. Harry decidiu convidar Hermione e Ron para ir à casa de Hagrid. É claro, a menina não tinha tocado no assunto a semana inteira.

- Eu acho que vou fazer uma visitinha ao Hagrid... - Harry comentou à mesa do Salão.

- Acho muito bom, ele está com saudades de você! Perguntou o porquê da sua ausência, estava até se perguntando se tinha feito algo de errado. - Ron disse com uma cara de pouco caso.

- Err... - Harry ficou vermelho - Bem, desculpe Hermione, pela última vez... Sei que fui egoísta e não adianta ficar correndo atrás de uma pessoa que não me quer. - ele disse e Hermione aceitou calmamente. Mas não deixou de fazer seu comentário.

- É claro Harry, mas acho que não precisa ser tão dramático assim. - ela se aproximou um pouco mais da mesa e cochichou - Eu andei observando Malfoy e alguma coisa está acontecendo...

Harry esbugalhou os olhos.

- Como assim, Hermione? Fala logo, anda!!!

- Não é certeza, pode ser apenas impressão, mas acho que ele está armando alguma coisa. Infelizmente não reparei muita coisa e não tenho detalhes, mas isso é com você Harry.

"Ele está agindo? Isso é ótimo".

- Você não disse que não ia ficar correndo atrás de uma pessoa que não te quer Harry? - comentou Ron fingindo não saber de nada.

- Talvez ele me queira. Isso não é errado, é?

Ron fez cara de frustrado, mas Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

Os três seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid. Nada de tão interessante, apenas mais alguns bichanos estranhos e um chá realmente nojento que Hagrid ofereceu aos garotos.

- São feitos de flores de Camomila com raízes de Mandrágora. Faz bem à saúde! - explicou Hagrid todo entusiasmado.

- E onde estão as flores de Camomila? - Ron sussurrou para Hermione, mas ela desaprovou seu comentário.

- E então Harry, você andou bem sumido ultimamente. São os treinos de Quadribol? - Hagrid tentou uma aproximação. Parecia que estava tentando se reconciliar com uma namorada e dava algumas cutucadas no assunto jogando um verde.

Harry ficou desconcertado com a pergunta. A verdade era que a preguiça e a obsessão pelo loiro Sonserino o tinha feito se afastar um pouco do amigo. E Ron, mesmo estando no time não deixou de visitá-lo, o que fazia a situação ainda mais difícil.

- Em partes. Já que precisamos vencer um jogo contra Lufa-Lufa e depois partimos para a final contra Sonserina.

- Ha. claro! Sonserinos e Grifinórios disputando pela Taça, nada mais agradável do que jogar na cara daqueles arrogantes uma vitória daquelas! - Hagrid se animou com o assunto, mas depois do comentário, ninguém mais disse uma palavra. O clima com Harry Potter presente parecia estar um pouco pesado e os três garotos continuavam a fingir que o chá estava bom.

Hermione depois de alguns segundos trocou o assunto e os quatro conversaram por toda à tarde. Quando voltaram ao castelo, o céu já estava escurecendo e o vento frio cortava a pele de Harry fazendo suas bochechas rosar levemente.

O casal andava na frente, conversando animadamente com os braços enlaçados e de vez em quando soltando beijinhos carinhosos e sussurradas no ouvido. Harry não estava nem um pouco afim de olhar demonstrações de um casal hetero pelos corredores de Hogwarts ainda mais quando ele só pensava em outra pessoa, do mesmo sexo.

No caminho para a torre Harry foi andando e pensando nas coisas que aconteceram na semana da troca de corpos. E se a troca ocorresse novamente? Sem o conhecimento de seus amigos? Ou melhor, com o conhecimento deles? É verdade que eles estavam felizes com Harry devolta, mas será que sentiam mesmo sua presença? Será que queriam mesmo que ele "se achasse" no mundo amoroso?

Perguntas sem resposta, talvez... E que deixavam ele ainda mais confuso nesse aspecto.

Ao chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Hermione disse a senha e ela e Ron entraram. Mas no mesmo instante, Harry sentiu que estava sendo observado. A Mulher Gorda ficou irritada, mas Harry acenou para que se fechasse. Ele sentiu. Tinha alguém ali.

Desceu uma escada, e mais uma e na terceira ela se moveu. Harry se segurou e foi parar em um andar que nunca estivera antes. Talvez estivera, mas não se lembrava. Estava escuro, mas ao dar um passo, os candelabros se acenderam. Era um corredor muito bonito e também empoeirado e ele ficou impressionado com algumas estátuas que havia ali. Andou mais um pouco e escutou um barulho atrás de si. Se virou bruscamente.

- Quem está aí? - levantou a sua varinha. Ele ainda ouviu um barulho mais próximo.

Andou vagarosamente olhando atenciosamente cada canto do corredor. Virou para trás mais uma vez e as luzes ficaram mais fracas. Sentiu o toque da varinha em sua costela. Não estava com medo, no mínimo uma brincadeira sem graça. Uma respiração próxima fazia os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

- Potter... - um sussurro irreconhecível - Vire-se, len-ta-men-te.

Harry obedeceu. E quando viu a expressão de deboche no sorriso de Pansy ele quase a azarou.

- Idiota, porque fez isso comigo?

- Você ficou excitado, Harryzinho? - Pansy gargalhou e segurou sua barriga.

- O que você quer?

- Ah, nada de importante. Só queria conversar um pouco e queria conversar a sós.

- E por que simplesmente não me chamou?

- Ah, achei que seria mais entusiasmante se fosse dessa forma. Vamos, tem uma sala no fim desse corredor que é realmente interessante.

- Desde quando você conhece os corredores da Torre da Grifinória?

- Desde que os Sonserinos brincavam de pique-esconde por Hogwarts.

- Vocês faziam isso? - Harry olhou abismado para Pansy. Enquanto ele passeava por Hogwarts tentando achar coisas importantes para a salvação do mundo bruxo, eles brincavam de pique-esconde.

- Somos Sonserinos, o que você esperava? - disse Pansy e parou em uma porta estreita - É aqui.

Pansy se direcionou a porta e fechou os olhos. Começou a avançar e atravessou a porta como se fosse um fantasma. Harry piscou, não achou que fosse uma ilusão. Nunca tinha visto uma sala assim, em Hogwarts. Tentou fazer o mesmo que Pansy, mas não deu certo. "Por que não?"

Tirou sua varinha do bolso, "Alorromora". Nada.

Não queria gritar pelo nome de Pansy então esperou a boa vontade da garota que não demorou muito a voltar.

- Você tem que fechar os olhos e tirar seus pensamentos da cabeça.

- Simples assim? Por que não me explicou então?

- Achei que soubesse. Você é um rato em Hogwarts.

- Nem tanto... - Harry ficou vermelho. Espero Pansy entrar novamente e fez o que ela disse. Fechou os olhos e tirou os pensamentos da cabeça. Não era tão simples, já que era só fechar os olhos e a imagem de Draco Malfoy aparecia em sua mente.

Sentiu um calafrio ao dar o primeiro passo e no segundo já sentia o calor da lareira. Abriu os olhos e viu uma pequena sala, confortável e aconchegante com uma lareira acesa, algumas velas, poltronas verdes com detalhes prateados e um divã da mesma cor que facilmente cabia mais de uma pessoa. Harry só não entendia o que uma sala Sonserina fazia numa área Grifinória.

- Por que a decoração verde e prata? - perguntou Harry ainda visualizando o local.

- Se a primeira pessoa a entrar for Sonserina, a sala se torna Sonserina. Se for Grifinória, a sala se transforma e assim sucessivamente.

- Hmmm... Interessante. - Harry se sentou na poltrona em frente à de Pansy - E então? Sobre o que quer falar?

- Eu não sei! Sobre o que você quer falar? - Pansy perguntou apoiando seu pé em cima da outra poltrona ao seu lado e colocando as mãos na cabeça como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

- Eu... É...

- Relaxa Potter, você sabe que eu não mordo. E se quiser, pode ficar mais à vontade. A sala não é minha, mas ta quase se tornando...

Harry experimentou deitar no divã. Tinha se familiarizado com o móvel. E era muito confortável, por sinal.

- Pansy.

- Hmm?

- Você está namorando?

- Eu? - Pansy se interessou pelo assunto - Você não precisa fazer cerimônia, sei que sou uma mulher muito sensual e irresistível, mas...

- Vamos, Pansy! Só perguntei por perguntar! Você sabe que eu não pretendia te fazer uma proposta.

Pansy abriu a boca demonstrando incredulidade e da parte do moreno insensibilidade. Como assim, não pretendia fazer uma proposta? Ela era tão desprezível assim?

- Obrigada Harry, por mostrar sua afeição por mim! E não, não estou namorando.

- Sabe - ele começou olhando para o teto esverdeado -, eu nunca namorei de verdade.

- Como não? E a ruivinha Weasley?

- Não foi um namooooro. Eu só acho que acabei confundindo meus sentimentos e descontei um pouco da minha carência em cima dela. Eu estava enganado...

- Claro que estava, ou não estaria apaixonado pelo Draco.

Harry não respondeu. "Apaixonado... Seria essa a palavra?".

- Ah, vamos! - Pansy se sentou e olhou sorrindo para Harry - Você está mesmo apaixonado por ele?

- Não sei responder. Acho que nunca estive realmente apaixonado por alguém. Não sei se isso que eu estou sentindo é paixão.

- Iiihhhh... - Pansy soltou uma risada alta - Quando é assim "Ahh não sei, talvez" pode ter certeza que é.

- Você não sente ciúme? - Harry a olhou.

Pansy parou de rir.

- Por que eu sentiria?

- Pelo que você me...

- Harry, aquilo é passado. Eu sei o que o Draco quer e sei também o que eu quero. Só porque ele foi meu primeiro amor não significa que eu deva ficar com ele. Ainda o amo, e vou amá-lo sempre, mas de outra forma. Ele é realmente deslumbrante, mas não pra mim.

- E você acha que eu sou digno de ficar com ele?

- Por quê? Você está pensando nessa possibilidade? Isso quem tem que responder é você mesmo, não eu. Eu já dei toda a minha opinião sobre o assunto.

Harry olhou novamente para o teto e confirmou. Quem ia descobrir isso era ele e queria descobrir rápido. Só não queria ter que tomar a iniciativa, ele tinha armado todo um plano para o loiro ter que fazê-lo e até agora o que ele fez foi dizer pra ele que não se lembraria do que havia acontecido no banheiro da festa Sonserina. Festa Sonserina?

- Pansy! Por acaso Malfoy comentou pra você algo sobre a festa?

- Não. Por quê?

- Não, nada. Só queria saber se tinha meu nome no meio...

- Sei...

Depois de alguns bons minutos apenas jogando conversa fora, Harry decidiu voltar para os dormitórios.

- Você vai também? - ele perguntou à Pansy.

- Sim, vou.

- Pansy, posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Lógico!

- Você ainda tem alguma coisa com o Professor Snape?

Pansy abaixou os olhos e arrumando sua saia disse em uma voz baixa:

- Não Harry. Eu achei que eu conseguiria fazer ele ter um pouco menos de preocupação, mas ele não consegue se livrar de seus próprios demônios, sejam eles quais forem.

- Mas ele era tão...!

- Acho que ele tava um pouco feliz, mas... Bom, vamos voltar?

- Err... Claro.

Harry não quis mais tocar no assunto. Pansy tinha ficado um pouco abalada ao ouvir sobre Snape e Harry não ficou curioso pra saber o que tinha acontecido entre os dois.¹

**Fim do Capítulo XIII**

ººº

**N/A: **¹ Depois de ler "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows" e ver o quanto eu amo Snape e o quanto ele (pra mim) é o personagem mais perfeito desse livro maravilhoso, decidi deixar ele de lado dessa "Sacanagem Sem Fim" (trocadilho com a fic "Endless Temptation" da querida Gê). Quem leu o livro vai entender (ou não Oo).

**N/A2:** Esse capítulo foi escrito no dia 30-Julho-2007, dia em que eu terminei de ler o sétimo livro da série. E sim, eu escrevo os capítulos beeem mais adiantados pra depois publicá-los. É pra não deixar os leitores tão à flor da pele!

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Maga do 4:** Bonzinho bonzinho ele não é, mas até que ele dá uns descontinhos de vez em quando! xD Malfoy é Malfoy né? Beijos e obrigada!!!

**Roberta Schmidt:** Estou lisonjeada!! Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar, e sim, os capítulos vão ficar mais quentes e melhores, prometo!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Não sou tão masoquista com os leitores, mas é que se eu não fizer isso, como vou segurá-los? É... Algumas manhas dão certo! xD Beijos, obrigada!!

**Luna Fortunato:** É que se eu entregar assim logo de uma vez, fica sem-graça. O intuito é fazer o negócio pegar fogo, mas só depois de ter feito váááárias faíscas xD Beijos, e obrigada!!

**Srta D.Malfoy:** Então Srta, eu sei o que é Live, mas é que quando você disse, eu perguntei "como assim?" porque fiquei abismada! OMG, tem pessoas fazendo live-actions da minha fic, que lindo!! Beijos, e se fizer denovo, eu quero saber como foi, ok? Obrigada!!!

**DW03:** Espero que esteja gostando da fic, porque você devorou ela rapidinho! Continue lendo, viu? Beijos e obrigada!

**Srta. Depp:** Sim, o Harry tava precisando cuidar mais de si mesmo, mas ele ainda sente um peso na cosciência quanto a isso. Mas vai passar, logo logo! Beijos e obrigada!!


	14. Musicalmente Perfeito

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XIV - Musicalmente Perfeito**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Pansy abaixou os olhos e arrumando sua saia disse em uma voz baixa:**_

_**- Não Harry. Eu achei que eu conseguiria fazer ele ter um pouco menos de preocupação, mas ele não consegue se livrar de seus próprios demônios, sejam eles quais forem.**_

_**- Mas ele era tão...!**_

_**- Acho que ele tava um pouco feliz, mas... Bom, vamos voltar?**_

_**- Err... Claro.**_

_**Harry não quis mais tocar no assunto. Pansy tinha ficado um pouco abalada ao ouvir sobre Snape e Harry não ficou curioso pra saber o que tinha acontecido entre os dois.".**_

Depois de algum tempo...

Terça. Dois dias para a véspera do Natal.

Os dias correram muito rápido e Harry mal teve tempo de fazer nada. Estava sendo obrigado por Hermione a estudar todos os dias ou então não iria passar nos exames finais. É claro, ele sempre dava um jeitinho de escapar e passear um pouco por Hogwarts, vislumbrar a paisagem sem ter que pensar em nada ou treinar um pouco de Quadribol sozinho.

E sim, também tinha tempo para pensar em Draco, conversar com Pansy, pensar em Draco, espionar Draco, ir à Hogsmeade e pensar em Draco mais um pouquinho.

Os preparativos para as festas de Natal estavam deslumbrantes. As preocupações e boatos fortes sobre Voldemort, que ainda amendrotavam muitas pessoas não deixou que acabasse com o ânimo dos alunos e professores. E nesse ano - diferente dos outros - haveria um baile, mais como um segura-alunos-em-Hogwarts. Professora McGonagall havia pensado em todos os detalhes, já que seria muito mais seguro deixar os alunos na escola e portanto, fazendo uma bela propaganda dessa festa, talvez os alunos se interessariam mais em ficar na escola.

E deu certo.

Mais da metade dos alunos de cada casa decidiram permanecer na escola. Na casa de Grifinória o sétimo ano inteiro tinha deixado seu nome. Não foi difícil convencer Ron e Hermione, até porque o Sr. Weasley tinha mesmo recomendado que eles permanecessem na escola e que nada demais ia acontecer, já que Minerva, Remus e Snape permaneciam na escola e faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix.¹

Na casa de Sonserina, Harry havia conversado com Pansy e ela e Draco também iam ficar para o Natal. "Perfeito", pensou Harry depois de encontrá-la a caminho do corredor para a aula dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry não estava planejando muita coisa para o Natal. Ia comer, se divertir um pouco e observar os outros alunos dançando. Só! Se preparar psicologicamente para a partida de Quadribol que seria no Domingo, dois dia depois do Natal, também estava na lista.

Na aula, Remus manerou com os trabalhos e acabou deixando a última aula do dia livre para os alunos conversarem. Mas com o aviso de que não poderiam deixar a sala, já que Minerva era muito exigente com relação aos horários e iria ficar sabendo sobre qualquer desvio de alunos.

Harry aproveitou para observar o Loiro que se sentava um pouco à frente de sua mesa. Todos conversavam, mas Harry apenas observava Draco com a pena na mão e um olhar de apaixonado. Tanto que não percebeu quando Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e só se deu conta de sua presença porque ele sentiu um leve sopro na orelha.

- Ah, Hermione. - ele disse como se não quisesse vê-la naquele momento.

- Estou sentindo um cheirinho de... De...

- Naaada! Não tá sentindo cheiro de nada no ar não! - Harry a interrompeu. Hermione riu.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota?

- Por que eu acharia isso da garota mais inteligente da escola?

- Harry - Hermione o fez olhar em seus olhos -, seja sincero. Não precisa ser comigo, com você mesmo. Tá mais do que escrito na sua testa que está caidinho pelo Sonserino.

- Se estivesse mais embaixo será que ele me notaria?

- Não vai demorar muito...

- Pra quê? - Harry não entendeu.

- Pra ele também se apaixonar por você, é lógico.

- Mas eu nem converso com ele, ele nem olha pra mim, nós nunca fizemos nada! "Quer dizer, eu não sei... Talvez no dia da festa...".

- Você não percebe, mas ele te nota sim e muito!

Os dois foram interrompidos por Pansy que chegou mais perto e apenas olhou para Harry sinalizando que gostaria de conversar à sós com o moreno. Bem à sós não seria, mas só se deslocaram para um canto menos movimentado da sala.

Harry a seguiu discretamente e moveu a cabeça em sinal de dúvida.

- Eu acho que seria uma boa hora pra você dar uma olhada no quarto do Draco.

- Mas... Como assim?

- Faz o que eu tô te falando e não vai se arrepender. Eu sei que você tem uma capa da invisibilidade, não será difícil.

- Err...

- Anda!! - Pansy lhe deu um empurrão e ele quase foi parar em cima de um Sonserino muito mau encarado e duas vezes maior que Crabbe e Goyle. Tá, não era duas vezes, mas era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho.

Harry deu mais uma olhada na sala e viu que Draco conversava distraídamente com uma garota Sonserina. O ciúme saltou um pouco de seu peito, mas ele sabia que Draco não estava fazendo nada demais. Passou pela sala e fez um sinal de "OK" com a mão para Hermione que com certeza já sabia que tinha armação no meio. Ela deu uma rápida olhadela para Pansy e esta deu uma piscadela.

ººº

Harry aguardava silenciosamente no quarto de Draco enquanto a aula não terminava. Ele havia pedido permissão a Lupin para dar uma volta. Fingiu não estar se sentindo muito bem e aproveitou para pegar sua capa e também o Mapa do Maroto. Pansy parecia saber muito bem o que falava, pois olhando pelo Mapa do Maroto, Harry viu o pontinho que indicava Draco indo em direção às Masmorras. Era hora do almoço e todos os alunos estavam indo para o Salão Principal, poucos eram os que voltavam aos seus dormitórios.

Ele apenas esperou, sentado em um canto escuro do quarto e observava a janela do dormitório que dava de frente à uma parte do gramado de Hogwarts. Quase não se via o céu de onde estava, por isso o lugar ficava ainda mais escuro.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele ouviu o barulho lá fora. Era Draco. Guardou o Mapa no bolso do sobre-tudo e se levantou, para que pudesse tomar cuidado caso o loiro se aproximasse dele. No mesmo instante ele entrou no quarto. Trancou a porta com a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço de abafamento de som. Harry apenas observava com atenção os seus movimentos tentando respirar o mínimo possível. Parecia difícil quando se observava um Malfoy.

Draco tirou seu sobre-tudo e o dobrou levemente, colocando-o depois sobre a cama. Desabotoou as mangas da camisa, tirou o colete negro e afrouxou um pouco o nó de sua gravata. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse se preparando para um ritual. Descalçou os sapatos, colocando-os embaixo de sua cama e se direcionou ao guarda-roupa. De onde Harry estava não conseguiria ver o que ele estava fazendo, então se adiantou um pouco mais para a esquerda, vagarosamente e tomando cuidado com os passos.

O loiro parecia estar tirando alguma coisa de um lugar escondido. Estava embaixo de algumas roupas, um fundo falso. Harry não conseguiu identificar de primeira do que se tratava, mas quando Draco colocou a maleta sobre a cama, ele viu o que era.

Um violino.

Um violino? Por que motivo Draco guardava um violino entre suas roupas, escondido? Será que ele sabia tocar?

Draco se direcionou ao outro lado do quarto, centrado em seu objetivo e escolheu um dos discos que estavam ao lado da vitrola. Era uma vitrola muito bela, pequena, compacta e bem lustrada. Refletia a única iluminação que havia no local. Ele observou seus movimentos e viu o cuidado com que Draco manuseava o objeto. Colocou o disco na vitrola e ajustou sua agulha. A música não tocou e então Draco voltou para a cama e abriu a maleta. Pegou seu violino com cuidado, tocando em suas cordas com delicadeza e expressando verdadeira afeição ao instrumento. Parecia estar vivo, parecia ter sentimento.

Harry achou tudo aquilo muito estranho... Draco não tinha cara de que se interessava por música clássica. E vê-lo ali, naqueles gestos tão singelos... Era tão... Tão diferente.

Esperou mais alguns segundos, até que Draco se preparasse com o violino posicionado abaixo de seu queixo e num rápido movimento de varinha fizesse a música da vitrola começar.

Parecia ser uma sonata, já que começara com o toque de piano e logo em seguida, o violino de Draco despertou sua atenção. Ele estava tocando junto com o piano, ali, em sua frente, sem saber de sua presença, sua platéia. Seus dedos formavam as notas perfeitas e sua cabeça e pescoço o levavam para longe daquele lugar, daquele quarto. A música era suave, porém feliz. Não tinha um ar triste ou melancólico no som, mas sim um som de esperança, diversão, paixão...

Paixão.

Harry quis fechar os olhos ao sentir a música sendo introduzida em seus ouvidos, lábios, nariz, olhos, pele... Ele podia sentir o cheiro suave que emanava daquele violino, ele podia. Ao mesmo tempo que ouvia, Harry colocava a mão em seus lábios entreabertos de tamanha indignação com aquela cena.

A música não durou mais do que cinco minutos, mas na mente de Harry e na de Draco tinha durado mais... Muito mais do que isso!

E quando Draco parou de tocar, ainda sem sair da posição com o violino ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e parecia estar hipnotizado, focando seus olhos em um só ponto. E Harry, o encarando, como se ele o pudesse ver ali, debaixo daquela capa... Sua vontade era sair para beijá-lo, ou apenas tocar sua pele branca e fazê-lo fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

Mas Draco apenas piscou um pouco mais forte e se levantou para guardar o violino novamente. O violino negro, o violino mais bonito que Harry já tinha visto na vida. E depois de escondê-lo, Draco se dirigiu ao banheiro e fechou a porta. Harry não ouvira barulho algum de água caindo, mas decidiu sair do quarto assim mesmo, antes que ele pudesse voltar.

ººº

- E então? Você gostou da minha surpresa?

- Eu... - Harry fitava Pansy sem palavras pra descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Uma mistura de excitação com entorpecimento.

- Eu sei que você gostou. Draco toca desde pequeno e devo dizer que você foi muito sortudo em vê-lo tocar. Ele não costuma ter platéias.

- Mas devia! - ele se apressou em dizer - Ele toca muito bem e é tão diferente de quando está por aí, soltando palavrões e outras porcarias pra quem quiser ouvir.

- Ele nunca me perdoaria se soubesse, portanto jamais pense em sair por aí espalhando que ele é um violinista.

- É claro que não vou contar... Mas eu gostaria de vê-lo tocar mais vezes.

- Ele toca toda terça depois das aulas. Ele não me fala e acha que eu não sei - Pansy olhou para as unhas -, sou a única daqui da escola que já o viu tocar. Quer dizer, agora não mais.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não precisa. Não por enquanto. Mas caso você um dia saia com ele pra conversar, tente demonstrar interesse em música clássica. Ele não despreza os que sabem pouco, pelo contrário, ele se satisfaz em ensinar a qualquer um que se interessa.

- Ótimo! Porque eu não entendo nada de orquestras. Só conheço alguns nomes como Mozart, Beethoven, Bach...

- Hein? - Pansy fez uma cara incrédula - Ele vive falando dessas coisas aí, devem ser trouxas. Acho que vocês ainda têm muito o que conversar. Bom, agora se me der licença - ela se virou de costas e acenou com a mão -, vou fazer algumas coisinhas... Divirta-se!

Harry mal esperou que ela terminasse a frase e correu para a Torre da Grifinória para contar a novidade ao seus amigos. Pelo menos duas pessoas a mais tinham que saber que Hogwarts tinha um violinista.

**Fim do Capítulo XIV**

**N/A: **¹ Snape fazia parte da Ordem e ele não matou Dumbledore, mas sim um Comensal da Morte. Eu sei que é podre um Comensal qualquer matar Dumbledore, mas eu não consegui pensar em algo melhor...

**N/A2:** Não sei de onde tirei essa idéia de Draco violinista, mas é que eu também tava ouvindo música clássica na hora de escrever, então... Bom, vou deixar aqui o nome do autor, quem quiser ouvir o que eu estava ouvindo...

Johannes Brahms - Sonata Nº3 para violino e piano em ré menor op. 108 "Adagio"

**N/A3:** Esse capítulo foi bem pequeno, mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena pra vocês! (Não foi betadoo, desculpem-me)

**Homenagem ao meu grande amigo Leonardo (Truta) que também gosta de música clássica.**

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**JayKay-chan:** Sim, eu também sempre sou que o Snape era o máximo! Ele é phoda! Que bom que está gostando, e continue a ler! Beijos e obrigada!!!!

**gota gelada:** Que bom que gostou!! Continue lendo que está melhorando, viu? Beijos e obrigada!

**Maga do 4:** Aguarde e verá o Dragão agindo... AHAHHAHAHA Beijos, obrigada por acompanhar!!

**DW03:** Eu acredito que ainda não leu sim! Eu queria ter essa força de vontade, mas na mesma semana eu já tinha lido... Bom, Draco e Harry, às vezes rola uma incompatibilidade mesmo. Mas vai virar alguma coisa sim, acalme-se!!! Beijos, e obrigada!!


	15. Feliz Natal

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XV - Feliz Natal**

Para a tão esperada festa de Natal, faltavam apenas algumas horas e Harry estava um pouco indeciso sobre o que vestir. McGonnagal havia dado uma sujestão aos alunos: "Se quiserem usar máscaras, acho interessante para se divertirem e quem sabe se conhecerem melhor antes que..." E parou. Talvez estivesse pensando em alguma tragédia ligada à Voldemort.

No momento Harry não poderia contar com Hermione, já que ela estava no dormitório feminino ajudando outras garotas e se preparando também. Se pedisse alguma opinião a Ron, ele iria de palhaço à festa. Não, exagero. Quem sabe?

Ron estava no banho, enquanto Harry e Neville conversavam sobre garotas. Garotas. Garotas?

- Você já tem um par, Harry?

Harry queria imensamente sair do local e não ter que fingir sobre esse assunto. Era tão constrangedor.

- Não.

- Por que não convida Ginny? Que eu saiba ela também está sem par.

- Err... Acho que ela já deve ter arrumado algum. Só faltam duas horas pra festa, as mulheres são rápidas.

Neville fingiu não ouvir a frase. Tinha escapado da boca de Harry, ele não queria deixar uma má impressão de Ginny para ele, mas pelo menos conseguiu cortar o assunto.

Ron acabara de sair do banheiro. Estava apenas de toalha, cabelos molhados escorrendo pelo peito. Harry não pôde deixar de dar uma olhadinha. "Esse não é realmente o Ron que eu conheço. Nem de toalha ele saía na minha frente! Só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara, me testando...".

É claro que não fora proposital, e Harry no fundo sabia, porque tinha vezes que Ron até se esquecia de que ele era gay.

- E então? Já decidiram o que vestir?

- Eu estava esperando você, pra pedir uma opinião... - Ele disse encabulado.

- E eu vou tomar banho! - Neville disse já com a toalha na mão.

Ron coçou e abanou a cabeça e isso fez com que Harry engolisse em seco. A cena parecia ter passado em câmera lenta e o seu cabelo molhado sendo jogado de um lado para o outro... Harry desejou tocá-lo também... O ruivo se aproximou, olhou para os lados e disse um pouco mais baixo que antes:

- Achei que por você ser gay, você sabe...

- Sei o quê? - Harry se espantou com a aproximação.

- Harry! Homens gays entendem mais de moda do que qualquer outra coisa!

- Ah... Isso. Bem, eu não sou como os outros homens gays. - Harry explicou ao mesmo tempo que exalou o cheiro de Ron - Eu sou inexperiente e nunca andei arrumado no mundo trouxa.

- Bom... Eu confesso que também nunca tive talento pra essas coisas, mas convivendo um pouco mais com garotas, a gente pega o jeito. Vamos, mostre-me o que tem.

Harry se dirigiu à algumas roupas jogadas na cama e as apontou para Ron. Havia um terno azul disponível, totalmente desbotado com uma gravata vermelha. Ron fez cara de nojo. Depois, um fraque¹ preto que só precisava tirar o pó de cima, já que parecia fazer muito tempo que não fora usado e por último um terno preto, normal, com uma gravata vermelha e amarelo, simbolizando as cores da Grifinória.

- Qual você usou no ano passado?

- O da gravata Grifinória.

- Acho que está mais do que visível qual você deve usar Harry. As opções não são tão ruins, quer dizer... Esse terno azul precisa ser queimado!

- É... Achei mesmo que você fosse dizer isso. "Mentira, achei que você fosse me falar pra vestí-lo..." Bom, então eu vou esperar o Neville pra tomar um banho. Obrigado mesmo.

Ron apenas sorriu e vestiu sua cueca por baixo da toalha. Harry evitou olhar e fingiu estar interessado em um papelzinho em cima do criado-mudo. O silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do quarto. Então Ron perguntou:

- Com quem você pretende ir?

- Como assim?

- Seu par, é claro.

- Eu não tenho par.

- Achei que...

- Bom... Acho que não vou ser o único a entrar no salão sozinho. E o melhor de tudo, todos vão estar mascarados...

- Já tinha até me esquecido! - Ron que agora estava só de camisa e cueca samba-canção abriu uma cômoda e tirou uma máscara. Mostrou a Harry com um sorriso no rosto - Hermione que fez. Bonita, não?

Era uma máscara muito confusa na verdade. Não tinha muito brilho, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha muitas cores. Bom, ele ia acompanhado, não ia fazer tanta diferença.

- Ela disse que viu em um livro e copiou. A dela faz par com essa. Legal, não?

- Sim, muito bom. - Ele respondeu com um ar desanimado.

Ron percebeu e perguntou:

- E a sua? Onde está?

- É... Eu comprei em uma loja de fantasias em Hogsmeade. - Harry abriu o criado e tirou uma máscara simples. De cor única, mas muito elegante. Era verde e quando Harry a colocou em frente ao rosto, Ron soltou um "Uau" - Você achou legal?

- Muito bonita! Pegaria todas as meninas da escola.

- Não posso pegar todos os meninos?

Ron enrubesceu.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Ah, você entendeu!

- Sim sim! - Harry riu.

ººº

Ron, Harry e Neville já estavam prontos. Os outros meninos já tinham saído fazia um tempo, e Hermione já tinha subido duas vezes para ver se eles estavam prontos. "Não quero ser a última a entrar no Salão!".

Quando Harry e os outros dois desceram as escadas, Hermione abriu a boca e soltou um gritinho de excitação.

- Meu Deus! Como... Como vocês estão lindos!

- Obrigada Hermione. - Neville respondeu.

- Você também está muito linda. - Harry disse.

- Obrigada! - Ela estava com um vestido vermelho, de mangas e gola "V". Seu cabelo preso com algumas fitas e uma máscara com plumas para cima, amarela e vermelha simbolizando as cores da Grifinória. E realmente combinava com a máscara de Ron.

Os quatro ficaram conversando ainda um tempo e esperando mais pessoas descerem. E Harry percebeu que Neville estava nervoso.

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry quando Neville tirou sua máscara para passar a mão pela testa suada.

- É que... Estou ansioso para ver a Luna.

- Luna? Você vai com ela?

- Sim! Ela me convidou... Achei atitude ela ter feito isso! Combinamos de nos encontrar em frente ao Salão. Será que ela está esperando?

- É melhor correr.

- Sim!

Neville saiu e os outros riram da cena. Será que só Harry não tinha um par? E Ginny? Com quem será que ela estaria? Decidiu não pensar muito e seguiu com os outros para o Salão. Mas antes, Hermione não deixou de notar a máscara verde dele. Com qual intenção?

Ao passarem pelos corredores, Harry viu que não era o único sozinho. Muitos garotos andando em grupinhos, comentando sobre outras meninas e vice-versa. Tentou identificar alguém, mas estava difícil. Talvez fosse por isso que os professores concordaram com a idéia das máscaras, para conversarem mais, quem sabe.

Ao entrar no Salão, não pôde deixar de notar a decoração. O clima quente, os tecidos espalhados de várias cores, as mesas redondas não separadas por casas, as arvorezinhas e claro, as pessoas. Todos de máscaras, dos mais variados tipos e cores, algumas espalhafatosas demais, outras simples demais. Suas roupas de gala, suas poses extravagantes... Não só notou isso tudo como também foi notado. Sentiu olhares calorosos em sua direção... Se virou para olhar e lá estava ele. Incrivelmente elegante, com um fraque verde escuro e uma máscara preta, uma taça de alguma coisa parecida com Champagne na mão e conversando com Pansy Parkinson. Ele parou de beber e acenou levemente a cabeça com a taça levantada. Harry hesitou, achou que não fosse pra ele, mas não tinha como não ser, era óbvio demais.

Não correspondeu o gesto, mas sorriu e seguiu para a mesa onde estavam Ron e Hermione. Conforme ele passava, várias cabeças se viravam. Não demorou muito para Minerva se levantar e dar um discurso de começo de festa:

- Boa noite à todos. Os professores de Hogwarts estão muito felizes de saber que muitos alunos decidiram colocar seus nomes na lista para ficarem aqui e comemorarem o Natal conosco. Além de segurança redobrada, oferecemos a vocês um lindo banquete e música boa à vontade. Peço que se divirtam e não querendo desanimá-los, preparem-se para os exames. Não são os definitivos, mas dão garantia pra vocês para o fim do ano letivo. - Ela acenou com as mãos para o alto - E que comece a festa!

Os comes e bebes apareceram em todas as mesas e a música tocada pela banda "The Patrono" ecoou pelo enorme Salão. Alguns alunos já se levantaram e começaram a dançar enquanto outros comiam e bebiam animadamente. Harry que observava o movimento segurando sua taça de suco deu uma olhadela pela mesa dos Professores e percebeu que alguns não estavam de máscara, inclusive Snape. Estava muito pálido, com uma cara mau humorada, e tomando alguns goles do que parecia ser Uísque de Fogo. Não deixava de ter seu charme, e a diferença da noite era que não estava vestindo capa preta, mas sim uma capa verde escura. Tão escura que se não olhasse bem, diria que era preta.

Ron e Hermione trocavam carícias e conversavam sussurrando no ouvido enquanto Harry observava silenciosamente. Não tinha visto Ginny ainda e estava curioso pra saber se ela também estava sozinha. Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, mas...

- Harry, você não vai dançar? - perguntou Ron maldosamente. Parecia querer distância do moreno.

- Não sei dançar.

- O negócio é sair pulando! - Hermione disse virando uma taça de alguma bebida que Harry não identificou.

- Hermione você está bebendo algo alcoólico?

- Shhhh!!! - ela fez com a boca colocando o dedo na frente - Pedi para que Dobby fornecesse pra gente. Eles, os elfos, sabem quem está em qual mesa. E não sou apenas eu, a maioria dos alunos do sexto e sétimo ano também fizeram isso.

Harry estava impressionado com o mau comportamento da amiga. O que ele tinha perdido nessas férias? Talvez muita coisa, já que não tinha passado suas férias com eles n'A Toca e na primeira semana de aula trocara de corpo com Pansy.

E falando nela... Glamourosa como sempre, desfilando com seu lindo vestido vermelho e máscara da mesma cor indo em direção a Harry.

- Oi bonitão!

- Oi Pansy, você está muito linda.

- Obrigada! Você também... Só tem uma coisa que está erradíssima!

Harry fez cara de preocupado. Será que tinha colocado a máscara errado? Ou o sapato? Ou a camisa desabotoada, ou uma mancha na roupa?

- O que tem de errado?

- Que você está sentado aí, feito um idiota.

- Ah... Era isso? - ele olhou desapontado para o Salão - Não sei dançar. Mas estou me divertindo, vê? - levantou a taça de vinho que Hermione lhe dera.

- Bebe logo isso e vamos pra pista.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Anda logo, você é tão patético! Tenho que ficar te supervisionando agora, é?

Harry sorriu. Bebeu o resto do líquido, se arrumou já de pé e segurou na mão de Pansy em direção à pista de dança. Estava um "bolo" realmente agitado e bem mais quente do que nos outros cantos do lugar. A festa era proporcionada apenas para alunos do quinto ano pra cima, portanto o nível de dança era muito melhor do que antes. As pessoas dançavam coladas umas às outras, se abraçavam, apalpavam... Como, debaixo dos olhos de todos os professores os alunos faziam aquilo? "Se eu estivesse bêbado também estaria assim..." pensou, enquanto segurava as mãos de Pansy e a guiava até o chão. Quer dizer, ela o estava puxando.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de festa, Harry saíra da pista de dança deixando uma Pansy louca dançando com garotos da Corvinal. Pegou uma taça de uma mesa qualquer e bebeu rapidamente. "Argh! Uísque!".

Andou pelo Salão, à toa. Haviam muitos casais sentados namorando, outros saindo do Salão, outros voltando um pouco descabelados... Ia saindo do local para dar uma volta na noite fria de Hogwarts. Os corredores estavam iluminados, cheios de decorações e de gente se pegando. Passou vagarosamente pelos corredores, pensando em nada... Sua mente estava tão vazia quantos as taças do Salão. Mas logo se encheu de dúvida ao ver alguns cabelos ruivos se espreitando em uma coluna escura. Ginny?

Desascelerou o passo e observou um pouco melhor. Sua visão não estava tão boa, afinal, estava sem óculos. Aproximou-se e viu uma cena totalmente inusitada. Ginny Weasley estava chorando, chorando na noite de Natal, sozinha, nos corredores da escola.

- Ginny. - Harry a chamou, baixo, esperando que ela virasse.

- Oh não Harry. Não, por favor...

- O... O que está acontecendo? - Ele a virou para si. Ela estava sem máscara, com os olhos totalmente borrados pelas lágrimas e com uma expressão de dar dó.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinha. Eu, eu não quero causar problemas...

- Você não vai me causar problemas, apenas sente, vamos conversar. - Harry deu uma olhada ao lado de Ginny e viu uma grande garrafa de Conhaque, uma bebida forte para uma garota, pensou. E não era apenas Conhaque... Vinho e cerveja amanteigada também. "Céus".

Era a segunda vez que Harry lidava com garotas chorando e a coisa não era tão difícil assim. Era só ouví-las, pensar um pouco e responder alguma coisa neutra. "Simples!"

Ginny permanecia olhando para baixo, com as mãos entre suas pernas, cabelos desgrenhados. De repente, ela se levantou, tão rápido e desastrosamente que Harry mal teve tempo de segurá-la e quando viu, ela estava correndo sem controle pelo corredor em direção às Masmorras. Harry correu atrás, mas ela havia virado um corredor e quando ele virou, viu ela e um loiro estatelados no chão.

Draco Malfoy.

- Mas o que essa louca está fazendo correndo por aí?

- Ela não está bem. - apressou-se Harry tentando levantá-la. Ginny estava desmaiada - Você não vai ajudar? - virou-se para Draco.

- Que coisa mais... Ridícula. Grifinórios quando bebem, ficam surtados. Não sabem nem se controlar. - disse Draco passando a mão na própria testa.

- Você também não está na sua melhor forma. - debochou Harry, ainda tentando levantar a ruiva. Ela era bem pesadinha...

- Eu sei beber, essa é a grande diferença. O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Levá-la à enfermaria.

- Não seja idiota. Pomfrey não perdoaria mais um caso de alcoolismo. Vamos levá-la ao banheiro feminino, aquele onde a idiota da Murta costuma ficar. - disse e tomou um gole de alguma bebida estranha que pegara do bolso.

Os dois então a pegaram e cuidadosamente a levaram para o banheiro abandonado das meninas.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:** ¹ Eu não lembrava o nome desse tipo de traje, que tem tipo uma fita no meio da cintura, não sei como chama. Mas meu maninho que é mais sofisticado que eu, entendeu quando eu perguntei. E Harry e Draco estão vestidos da mesma forma, mas com cores diferentes.

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Dark Wolf 03:** Você é guerreira! \o/ Admiro ter conseguido segurar tanto assim pra ler o último livro. Mas fique tranquila, quando tem spoiler aqui eu aviso, mas não vai ter não!! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!!!

**JayKay-chan:** Ha, você quer ação? Então espere ansiosamente o próximo capítulo. Viu que chique o meu "continua..."? HAHAHA, daí vem coisa. Beijos e obrigada mesmo por acompanhar!

**Srta. Depp:** Ballet, que legal! Acho muito interessante quem faz, mas não faria... xD Sim, eu também já li uma em que ele toca violão, e gostei muuuito! Obrigada por acompanhar, continua lendo que vem ação!!

**Srta D.Malfoy:** Aguarde o próximo capítulo... Esse vai dar o que falar... (espero Oo) Beijos e obrigada!

**Maga do 4:** Nossa, eu inspirei uma pessoa a tocar violino!!! Quer dizer, Senhor Malfoy HAHAHAHAH! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!!


	16. Feliz Natal Parte 2

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XVI - Feliz Natal (Parte 2)**

Ninguém lá dentro.

Depositaram o corpo de Ginny em um canto e se sentaram para observá-la. Harry, mais que preocupado, tirou um lenço de seu bolso e molhou com água gelada. Colocou na testa da garota como se fosse uma compressa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou o loiro, se sentando de pernas abertas no chão.

- Dizem que é bom pra quem está bêbado.

- Não quando a pessoa está desmaiada... Tsc tsc... - Draco tirou sua máscara - Sua ignorância me surpreende, Potter.

Harry apenas continuou com os movimentos, mas não havia nenhuma melhora. Então depois de alguns minutos, cansado, deitou no chão úmido do banheiro. Não entendia porque Draco permanecia ali, sentado ao lado dele.

- Por que você está aqui, me ajudando?

- Não estou te ajudando. Estou apenas farto daquela festa e muito cansado para levantar.

Draco parecia mesmo cansado, mas continuava lindo. Suas mãos pálidas, seus lábios vermelhos e cabelos levemente bagunçados. A fisionomia realmente demonstrava cansaço.

- Por que ela estava chorando? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Ela saiu correndo na hora em que eu ia perguntar.

Harry não entendia muito sobre essas coisas, mas achou muito interessante da parte de Draco perguntar. Eles nunca conversavam e ele sempre supôs que o loiro o odiasse. Apesar da conversa com ele em corpo de Pansy, ele ainda achava muito estranho aquele momento, como se eles fossem semi-amigos.

O silêncio permaneceu um tempo. Estava ficando chato... Mas Harry, que estava deitando um pouco mais à frente ao lado de Ginny sentiu que estava sendo observado. Preferiu não abrir a boca, talvez o loiro o fizesse.

E fez.

- Ha... Eu fico aqui, olhando sua amiguinha, coitada... Não tem futuro algum...

Harry se escorou sobre seu cotovelo para ouvir a conversa de "bêbado" de Draco.

- Deve ter sido chifrada, ou então perdeu o amorzinho da vida dela, ou então tem um amor não correspondido e assim, se entrega às bebidas.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Malfoy.

- O que mais poderia ter sido? - ele elevou o tom de sua voz - Garotas não servem pra merda alguma. Só servem pra falar na sua orelha e "dar uns pega" de vez em quando...

- Isso não quer dizer que ela seja assim!

- Todas Potter, todas... E quando bebem, se acabam, achando que vai adiantar alguma coisa.

Harry não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Ele estava insultando uma amiga.

- E essa daí ainda é mimada.

- Não fale assim dela. - Harry se sentou e o encarou.

- Está defendendo a namoradinha, Potter? - Draco se levantou, devagar, pois parecia estar alterado também - Ela deve ser boa de cama, não?

- O que você disse? - Harry se levantou em seguida e o segurou pelo braço não deixando de olhá-lo no olho - Como ousa?

- Como ousa você, a me tocar dessa maneira.

- Ela não é assim!

- Você acha que ela é virgem então? - Draco o desafiou. Um sorriso no rosto.

Harry não parou pra pensar, mas apertou ainda mais o braço de Draco.

- Retire o que você disse.

- Retirar o quê? Potterzinho... - Draco agora o segurava pelas vestes, se aproximando de uma parede - Todos estão loucos por sexo, todos só pensam em sexo, sexo, sexo...

Harry permanecia calado e sendo empurrado por Draco. Seus olhos se encontravam, um furioso e outro debochado. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia desviar aqueles olhos cinzas, hipnotizantes, entorpecentes... Tão próximos...

- Se você ainda não sabe como é... - Draco se aproximou - Se não sabe como é a temperatura - aproximou-se mais de Harry -, não sabe como são as preliminares... - Abriu os botões do paletó de Harry e depois sua camisa branca...

- O... O que você está fazendo? - Harry respirava mais rápido agora. As mãos de Draco geladas, em contato com sua pele faziam sua respiração falhar, seu corpo arrepiar.

- Se não sabe como são as carícias... - Suas mãos dançando pelas costas do moreno, suas bocas próximas agora - Se não sabe como são os _sussurros..._

- Nã... Não Malfoy...

- Acho que não sabe também como são as lambidas - Draco o lambeu no pescoço, aproximando-se mais seu corpo ao do outro. Harry fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. Seus pensamentos de minutos atrás já haviam se perdido no desejo que estava sentindo no momento. Ele e Draco ali, se abraçando no banheiro feminino, na noite de Natal... Como pensar em outra coisa?

Ser o submisso também não estava nos planos. Logo começou a desabotoar o paletó de Draco e depois a camisa, enquanto este brincava em sua orelha. Draco não achou ruim e muito menos se assustou com a atitude de Harry. Quando viram, os dois só estavam apenas de calça social e sapatos e na presença de Ginny, inconsciente, logo à quatro passos dali.

- Você até sabe como são certas coisas, mas não sabe como são os beijos.

- Não sei?

Harry não esperou que o outro respondesse e segurou seu rosto, lentamente o trazendo para perto de si, sem tirar seus olhos do outro e encostando sua boca na dele. Estavam fechadas, mas Harry apressou-se em abrí-las com a língua, e brincando com ela, até que o loiro cedesse todas as tentativas. Seus beijos não eram rápidos, mas eram sensuais e provocantes. Draco beijava muito bem e também estava gostando do ritmo em que Harry estava levando as coisas.

A bebida não estava sendo desculpa alguma para o que estavam fazendo. Draco sabia e queria isso a tempos. Harry esperava essas atitudes do loiro desde o começo do ano letivo. Só não sabia como e nem porque quando estava perto dele, não tinha vergonha para fazer aquilo tudo. Era um impulso mais do que normal, mais do que suas mãos e boca teriam chegado antes.

Draco parou de beijá-lo, sua boca vermelha e levemente inchada e seus olhos fixos em Harry, com um ar espantado.

- Não sei se foi...

- Você está espantado, não? - Harry inesperadamente o interrompeu.

- Bom... Ainda acho que se você não sabe como são...

- Não. Se eu não sei de alguma coisa, vamos saber agora.

Harry atacou o pescoço de Draco, o que parecia ser seu ponto fraco, já que ele automaticamente soltou um gemido e seu corpo estremeceu. Deu algumas mordidas e lambidas e segurou mais fortemente o corpo de Draco. Ele era magro, mas visivelmente malhado. Suas costas eram largas, seu braços duros, e sua bunda...

Ele não resistiu ao segurar e apertar a bunda do outro. E Draco não achou nem um pouco ruim, já que fez o mesmo e juntou seus lábios aos de Harry novamente. Agora os beijos estavam acelerados, gulosos, ansiosos por algo mais.

Sem desgrudar seus lábios de Harry, Draco guiou sua mão até o cós da calça do moreno e o abriu lentamente. Seus corpos estavam quentes e a mão de Draco invadiu a cueca do outro, fazendo com que ele soltasse um pouco a boca do loiro. Draco o encarando como se estivesse perguntando se podia continuar e Harry pensando em como dizer que sim.

- Você acha que sabe fazer alguma coisa mesmo, Potter?

- Sempre há uma primeira vez.

- Hahaha! - Draco riu - Mas é claro que há...

- Qual a graça?

Draco não respondeu. Apenas continuou o ato, sem desviar a atenção. Harry retribuiu o gesto e fez o mesmo com a calça de Draco. Em instantes os dois estavam apenas de cueca. Draco observou o volume de Harry e disse:

- Será que as cuecas dos garotos são de acordo com suas casas?

- Não sei... Mas isso está meio errado, não acha?

- Por qual motivo? - Draco perguntou.

- Sonserinos e Grifinórios não se pegam. - Harry respondeu.

- Talvez porque nunca houve uma tentativa... - Draco se aproximou - Mas isso... Não é tão importante agora, é?

- Suponho que - Harry mordeu o lábio do outro -, não.

Os dois começaram a se beijar novamente, agora sem suas roupas pesadas para atrapalhar e mais ousados do que antes. A segurança que Harry estava sentindo no momento, ele mal podia explicar com palavras. Ao mesmo tempo não conseguia entender... Era tímido, mas ao lado dele não. Sua mente mudava completamente, talvez tivesse alguma coisa ligada ao sexo, pois com Snape também não tivera vergonha. Será que ele era um completo pervertido reprimido?

Draco avançou um pouco mais e introduziu sua mão dentro da cueca de Harry. Ele deixou, lógico e o loiro abusou. Começou a baixá-la e segurou seu membro forte, como se pudesse esmagá-lo. Estava rígido, duro, pulsante. Mas Harry não deixou que ele fizesse algo mais porque inverteu as posições e agora Draco estava encostado na parede. O moreno então parou de beijá-lo e mordiscou seu mamilo. Draco soltou um gemido misturando prazer e dor, mordendo seus próprios lábios, esbanjando luxúria.

Harry foi descendo as mordidas, segurando a cintura do loiro até chegar à cueca. Olhou para a cueca verde e percebeu o excitamento do loiro. Ele estava pedindo para ser tomado... Harry podia ouvir a respiração falha de Draco e a sua própria, e agora entendia o que Pansy sempre dissera. Eles eram como preto e branco (ou verde e vermelho), eram extremos, mas eram perfeitos, eram harmoniosos ao mesmo tempo que quem olhasse poderia dizer que nunca ia dar certo. Talvez.

Harry não hesitou ao baixar a peça que faltava. A peça de roupa que antes importava, mas naquele instante, não mais. Draco o olhou com total desejo como se dissesse "_Ele é todo seu!_". E Harry o fez. Começou a chupar o membro de Draco, fazendo movimentos com a língua e mãos, pacientemente esperando alguma reação dele.

Draco apenas fechou os olhos e apoiou sua mão no ombro de Harry. Ele não o estava empurrando, mas sim apertando seu ombro com força, à medida que os movimentos se intensificavam. E o moreno prosseguiu, mais rápido e forte e de vez em quando parando para olhá-lo.

- Oh... Ooh shit! - Draco exclamou quando estava quase chegando ao seu auge, mas Harry fez questão de parar - Você não... Nã... Ooh, não pode...

E Harry continuou mais forte, mais rápido, mas intensamente... Ele estava quase lá... Estava pedindo por mais... Mais... Mais!!!

Draco gozou. E Harry queria fazer o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo, sentir o excitamento que ele estava sentindo. Harry cuspiu ao lado e se levantou a pedido de Draco. Os dois começaram a se beijar novamente, Draco limpando os resíduos que ainda estavam dentro da boca de Harry e movimentando-se mais rapidamente em contato com o corpo do outro.

- Você é bom... - disse Draco ainda segurando o rosto de Harry - Mas eu vou te mostrar o melhor.

Bruscamente virou Harry de frente para a parede e o encoxou, segurando em volta de sua cintura e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Potter... Não sabe como é a sensação de sentir um pau dentro de você... Sabe? - mas antes que o outro respondesse ele continuou, fazendo com que Harry apenas fechasse os olhos - Então... Que tal? - Draco se aproximou da boca de Harry, que ainda estava virado para a parede.

- Sim. Eu quero sentí-lo...

- Isso...

Draco cuspiu na ponta de seus dedos, apenas para lubrificar o orifício. E ao som da música que tocava lá fora¹, Draco penetrou Harry. Harry fechou os olhos com a dor que sentiu e soltou um audível gemido. O loiro se deliciou ao ouví-lo e foi mais cuidadoso com os movimentos. Harry apertava os olhos fortemente e sua respiração falhava com a sensação que fora ruim no começo, mas que nada se comparou ao prazer que sentiu depois.

Os dois entraram em um ritmo frenético, como se estivessem dançando e soltando pequenos gemidos de prazer ou um incentivo à parte:

- Vai! Huh! Yeah!

- Isso, isso, ah... Ahh...

O momento parecia não querer terminar e depois de algum tempo, Harry acabou ficando totalmente de quatro no chão gelado da cabine, sentindo uma certa dormência em seu joelho e se movimentando para frente e para trás com o corpo de Draco grudado ao seu².

O loiro estava investindo, jogando todo o seu corpo e alma em cima de Harry, o suor escorrendo por sua pele e os cabelos grudando na testa. Suas veias no braço estavam altas, tanto era o esforço de segurar o moreno embaixo de si. Faltava só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco para gozar, gozar dentro de Harry... Juntos...

- Agora... Huh!

- Malfoy, Mal... Aah, ah... Aahhhh!!!! - Harry suspirou no último momento e agora seu êxtase estava completo. Ele tinha chegado ao auge, e Draco havia gozado... Dentro dele.

O loiro caiu sobre as costas de Harry que já se encontrava deitado no chão frio. Draco riu fracamente em seu ouvido:

- Inimaginável.

Harry pegou fôlego para dizer:

- Sim...

Os dois permaneceram ali por algum tempo, já não sabiam mais se a festa lá fora havia terminado... Seus corpos quentes arrepiavam e tremiam com o chão do banheiro e não havia mais nada pra falar.

O tempo que levaram pra fazer aquilo tudo? Não sabiam.

Se iam ser descobertos? Não importava!

Isso até ouvirem um barulho. Passos. Mal deu tempo de pensar:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny. Ginny estava de pé quando os dois rapidamente viraram para trás para ver quem havia soltado aquele grito agudo. "Oh não!", pensou Harry tirando Draco bruscamente de cima de si para pegar suas roupas.

- Ginny, por favor, eu...

- EU O QUÊ, SEU IDIOTA! FILHO DA MÃE! SEU GA...

- Não ouse xingá-lo dessa forma! Agora some daqui, sua mimadinha! - Draco havia interrompido. Se levantara vagarosamente para olhá-la, ainda nu, como se fosse apenas mais uma discussãozinha após um jogo de Quadribol. Ginny não estava olhando para seus corpos, mas sim, furtivamente para Harry.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, HARRY! COMO?

Harry ainda tentava se vestir desesperadamente enquanto Ginny, aos prantos gritava em sua direção. Era desconcertante tentar vestir-se enquanto um loiro safado permanecia ao seu lado nu e uma ex-namorada problemática gritava em prantos no banheiro que ecoava.

- Eu... Eu preciso te explicar, Ginny!

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES, EU VOU SAIR DAQUI E SE VOCÊ ME SEGUIR EU JURO QUE GRITO PRA TODA HOGWARTS O QUE EU PRESENCIEI AQUI, SEU SUJO! - ela virou-se e saiu ainda cambaleando pelo banheiro a fora.

- Se eu fosse você Malfoy, não abriria a boca. - Harry alertou quando o loiro tentou falar.

**Fim do capítulo XVI**

**N/A1: **¹ Imaginem uma música realmente boa pra fazer sexo... Imaginou? Não, não era essa que tava tocando lá, mas pra só pra descontrair, porque uma coisa assim não tocaria em Hogwarts em pleno Natal. (Ou tocaria? Oo') **Sugestão:** Eu escrevi ouvindo: "Portishead - Glory Box". It's really hot, babe!

² Cômico não? Oo

**N/A2: **Gente, tô sem beta por um tempo, mas acho que depois de ler esse capítulo umas 3 vezes antes de postar, não deve ter muito erro não... Espero que entendam!!!

**N/A3:** Sim, eu demorei mais do que o previsto para atualizar, e o combinado, quer dizer, o que eu realmente pretendia era colocar esse capítulo no Natal, pra todo mundo ficar feliz no Natal. Mas aê, meu pc deu pane, e eu fiquei sem ele até anteontem. Agora, com tudo em ordem, vou atualizar e escrever mais pra todo mundo ficar feliz em 2008. Aliás, primeiro capítulo de 2008!!! \o/ Aê, feliz 2008 pra todo mundo!!! (Já chega né?? Escrevi demais! ¬¬')

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**JayKay-chan:** Yeah, tudo o que você estava pensando, presumo, aconteceu nesse capítulo. xD Espero que tenha gostado, não me mate! Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio.

**Dark Wolf 03:** Bom, infelizmente a Ginny não permaneceu "dormida". Quer dizer, ela acordou depois do ocorrido, isso é bom! Continue acompanhando ham?? Beijos e obrigada!!! Aliás, já terminou o sétimo??

**Srta. Depp:** Desculpe a demora da atualização, mas eu expliquei ali no N/A3 o que aconteceu, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado pra você e pra todo mundo!!! Beijos e obrigada!

**Luna Fortunato:** Não sou tão má assim... :D Eu fiz o que pude pra que desse tudo certo, mas tem que ter uns limitezinhos e ums empecilhos também! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e obrigada!!!

**Roberta K. Schmidt:** Obrigada pelo apoio e elogios!!! Boa sorte no seu vestibular, esse ano eu tenho o meu sem falta!!!

**Sanae-chan:** Não esqueça mesmo da fic, ela tá ficando boa (creio eu) xD Beijos e obrigada! Feliz 2008 pra você também!

**0-Cacau-0:** Obaaa! Leitora nova na fic!!! Estou feliz que tenha gostado e sim, acho que boa parte dos leitores (maioria mulheres) são pervertidas!!! Não se preocupe, seja bem-vinda e continue lendo! Obrigada!

**...Makie...:** Ok, no problems. Quando sua net voltar, não deixe de passar aqui!!!! Beijos!

**Srta D.Malfoy:** Obrigada!!! Continue lendo mesmo e desculpe a demora da atualização. Beijos!


	17. Confissões de Adolescente

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Hatake Amandez Será??

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XVII - Confissões de Adolescente**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**"Harry ainda tentava se vestir desesperadamente enquanto Ginny, aos prantos gritava em sua direção. Era desconcertante tentar vestir-se enquanto um loiro safado permanecia ao seu lado nu e uma ex-namorada problemática gritava em prantos no banheiro que ecoava.**_

_**- Eu... Eu preciso te explicar, Ginny!**_

_**- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES, EU VOU SAIR DAQUI E SE VOCÊ ME SEGUIR EU JURO QUE GRITO PRA TODA HOGWARTS O QUE EU PRESENCIEI AQUI, SEU SUJO! - ela virou-se e saiu ainda cambaleando pelo banheiro a fora.**_

_**- Se eu fosse você Malfoy, não abriria a boca. - Harry alertou quando o loiro tentou falar.".**_

Harry continuou pegando suas coisas, máscara, sapatos... Não quis olhar para Malfoy naquele instante e simplesmente ia saindo do banheiro quando ouviu Draco o chamando:

- Potter! O que você pretende fazer agora que sua namoradinha sabe?

- Ela não é minha namorada! E se você quer saber, eu estou pouco me importando pra essa merda! - bateu a porta na cara do loiro e saiu furioso pelos corredores.

No que ele estava pensando ao sair correndo pelos corredores como um louco? Nem ele sabia. Sua vista parecia estar mais embaçada do que nunca e o único lugar que queria chegar naquele instante era seu quarto.

Abriu a porta que dava para o banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. Sua vontade de vomitar foi instantânea, apenas colocou sua cabeça em cima do vaso sanitário e despejou tudo o que tinha bebido e comido aquela noite - e não era pouco. A força com que estava fazendo aquilo era tanta que sua cicatriz começou a latejar. Seria impressão sua ou era alguma coisa realmente ligada a Voldemort? Se era ou não, o mais importante era vomitar tudo o que tinha pra vomitar logo, antes que os outros chegassem e vissem seu estado.

Ficou alguns minutos ainda olhando para a bagunça que tinha feito e depois se levantou um pouco mais tonto do que antes, encarando o espelho. Ele precisava de um banho. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, suas olheiras acentuadas, e uma cara levemente esverdeada. Tirou suas vestes mal colocadas, as jogou no chão e foi direto para o chuveiro.

ººº

- Que idiota! Pansy, não quero mais perguntas.

- Mas Draco, eu preciso saber!

- Não estou afim de falar, será que você não percebeu?

- Tudo bem... - ela fechou a cara - Mas fique sabendo que Harry vai me contar amanhã, ah vai!

Draco parou de mexer no paletó. Continuava a olhar fixamente o reflexo de Pansy no espelho.

- O que foi? - perguntou Pansy que estava sentada na cama.

- Você anda cheia de gracinhas ultimamente, não é? Tudo que eu te conto você vai perguntar pro Potterzinho... Olha aqui, se você quiser mudar pra Grifinória, acho melhor fazer isso logo, estou farto dos seus comentários incessantes!

Pansy permaneceu calada. Ficou assustada com a atitude do loiro, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Claro, não dessa forma, não nesse tom. E então percebeu claramente que ele estava com ciúmes do Potter. Que coisa mais interessante...

- Agora dá pra sair do meu quarto que eu quero me trocar? - Draco disse ainda olhando para o espelho.

- Desde quando eu atrapalho a sua troca de roupa?

- Desde que você se tornou amiga do Potter. - Draco respondeu seco.

A garota não fez objeção. Apenas pegou sua máscara e saiu batendo a porta.

O loiro continuou mexendo em seu paletó enquanto observava o espelho com fixação, mas não estava enxergando seu reflexo e sim o de um Grifinório que por mais que fizesse esforço, não conseguia parar de pensar. Seus olhos verdes misturados com os azuis-cinza, suas peles brancas, sua expressão simples com uma astuta... O que os fazia tão perfeitos.

Por que não aceitar de uma vez por todas que estava, pela primeira vez, gostando de alguém?

Não!

- Não! - Draco gritou para o espelho e continuou tirando suas vestes - Foi apenas uma noite, um equívoco! Maldito!

ººº

Depois de tomar "aquele" banho gelado e limpar a sujeira toda, voltou para o dormitório e ouviu o burburinho dos garotos. Estavam todos em suas camas, um pouco bêbados, falando alto e dando risadas.

- Eu não entendi porque ela fugiu de mim, sabe?

- Talvez porque ela seja estranha! HAHAHAHAHA

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Luna é uma garota deslumbrante, vocês dizem isso porque não a conhecem de verdade. - disse a voz de Neville com um aspecto triste.

- Hey cara, tudo bem... Você só bebeu algumas, nada de mais...

Harry foi em direção a sua cama tentando não ser visto, mas seria quase impossível. Foi impossível:

- Ué Harry, já tomou banhinho, já? - Simmas interrogou.

Os outros soltaram gargalhadas.

- Sim Simmas e pretendo dormir. Acho que deveriam fazer o mesmo...

- Você não curtiu a noite?

- Só estou cansado e com uma dor de cabeça horrível! - respondeu pegando o edredom vermelho e cobrindo até seu peito.

Depois do comentário, a conversa foi diminuindo, diminuindo, até que todos já estivessem dormindo. E Harry permaneceu acordado... Pensando na noite de Natal. Não sabia nem ao menos se tinha sido boa ou ruim... Os gemidos de Draco se misturavam com os gritos de Ginny em sua cabeça latejante. Quando tudo parecia evoluir, as coisas voltavam para o ponto zero.

...

Um clarão sobre seu rosto o fez abrir os olhos e ver que, infelizmente já era dia. "Que dor de cabeça maldita", pensou Harry enquanto colocava seus óculos e olhava para a cara de Ron.

- Feliz Natal, Harry!

- Feliz Natal, Ron. - respondeu por impulso. Até tinha conseguido se esquecer da véspera frustrante que tivera, mas por pouco tempo.

- Vamos até a Sala Comunal, Hermione está esperando com os presentes.

- Que horas são, por favor?

- Nove em ponto.

- Nossa... E eu pensando que iria acordar ao meio-dia, mas tudo bem... - Harry reclamou para si, mas fez questão que Ron ouvisse. E com isso, o ruivo simplesmente fez uma cara de desapontamento por tê-lo acordado e saiu do quarto.

Harry não estava nem um pouco afim de ver presentes, desejar Feliz Natal para todo mundo que aparecesse e muito menos ter que levantar daquela cama. Isso porque ele não tinha dormido bem... Ainda não tinha se dado conta dos fatos passados. Era como se estivesse em um estado de transe, e sua memória estava em branco, ou tentando permanecer em branco.

Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se e isso fez com que ao pisar no chão sua cabeça latejasse mais ainda. Colocou uma roupa qualquer que não fosse o uniforme e decidiu descer para a Sala Comunal. Ficar ali não ia adiantar em nada e fugir dos outros também não. Não tinha como ficar olhando para cima tentando rever os fatos naquele momento. Quem sabe mais tarde realizasse o que fora feito.

Ao descer, percebeu que não só Grifinórios, mas também Lufa-Lufas e Convinais estavam confraternizando na Sala Comunal Grifinória. O espírito natalino daquele ano parecia ter se fortalecido, após os acontecimentos recentes e à morte de Dumbledore. Procurou Ron e Hermione em algum canto, mas não foi necessário já que a garota dos cabelos cheios já vinha em sua direção.

- Feliz Natal Harry! Aqui estão seus presentes. - disse Hermione e o abraçou calorosamente.

- Ahh, obrigado. - agradeceu Harry franzindo um pouco a testa por causa da dor. Ele encarava todas aquelas pessoas com um leve desprezo. Hermione percebeu seu olhar e explicou rapidamente:

- As pessoas combinaram de se encontrar aqui. Claro, os mais chegados... Só pra manter um pouco o espírito...

Ron, que estava ao lado de Hermione não quis olhar muito nos olhos de Harry. Parecia estar com vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Ron, me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você agora pouco... Estou um pouco confuso e com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

Hermione reparando o clima estranho perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?

Harry pediu que subissem para contar o ocorrido. Sim, era a hora de, com palavras, desabafar e soltar tudo o que estava sentindo e pensamentos que de tão loucos, mal conseguia pensá-los.

Ron e Hermione se sentaram no chão do quarto esperando Harry fechar a porta e se sentar também. Quando se sentou, olhou um momento para baixo e depois de suspirar e pensar algumas vezes em como começar, disse:

- Ontem... Véspera de Natal... Aconteceram algumas coisas, imprevisíveis.

Os outros dois continuavam a olhá-lo, esperando que continuasse.

- E, foi tudo muito rápido, estranho, bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, não sei nem por onde começar.

- Harry, se foi algo grave, não hesite em nos contar! - Hermione ajudou - Você sabe que nós sempre vamos estar ao seu lado, independentemente de seus atos ou escolhas e...

- Sim Harry. Pode nos contar. - interrompeu Ron.

- Bom... É melhor dizer logo. - Harry estava inseguro quanto à parte sobre Ginny. De como seria a reação de Ron, já que ele tinha sido um insensível deixando a garota desmaiada enquanto ele fazia outras coisas bem melhores do que cuidar de uma bêbada - Eu estava no Salão... Dançando e me divertindo com Pansy... Bebendo alguns goles ali, outros aqui... Até que eu me cansei do Baile. Aí eu saí pra dar uma volta, espairecer... Quando eu vi a Ginny.

Ron permanecia com seu rosto imóvel, ouvindo atentamente o que Harry dizia. Harry hesitou um pouco, mas como não houve mudanças da parte de Ron, ele prosseguiu.

- Mas ela não estava bem... Na verdade, estava bem mal! Ela estava bêbada, chorando feito uma criança, descabelada e...

- O QUÊ? - Ron se levantou - GINNY, BÊBADA? JAMAIS!

- Não acredito nisso, Harry! - Hermione disse com uma cara nada feliz.

"Se eles ficaram assim só de saber que ela esteve bêbada, imagine quando descobrirem o resto..." pensou ele enquanto tentava acalmá-los.

- Calma, calma. Eu preciso terminar de contar.

- Como você não nos disse antes? Como você não nos chamou?

- EU DISSE CALMA, PORRA! - agora Harry é que estava gritando - Vocês não me deixam falar! Eu disse que aconteceu algo bom e algo ruim. E essa é a parte ruim, agora esperem até eu contar o resto e podem me crucificar, já que eu fiz tudo errado!

- Tudo errado? - Hermione comentou.

Harry respirou.

- Eu encontrei Ginny - continuou -, perguntei o que ela estava fazendo ali, naquele estado... Tentei fazer ela desabafar, mas ela apenas chorava, chorava e não dizia nada com nada. De repente, ela saiu correndo como uma louca pelo corredor em direção a algum lugar que na verdade não sei e... - respirou mais um pouco - quando eu vi, ela estava no chão, com Malfoy. Ela tinha trombado feio com ele na virada do corredor.

Ron esbugalhou os olhos e ficou ainda mais vermelho do que estava. Hermione apenas abria e fechava a boca de tão abismada e Harry, fechava os olhos para pensar em como explicar todo o resto.

- E... Depois? - perguntou Hermione, receosa.

- Aconteceu que nós a levamos para o banheiro da Murta, porque ela estava desmaiada e...

- Nós? - a voz de Ron outra vez interrompera com raiva - Nós, você quis dizer, você e o Malfoy?

- Sim Ron, eu e o Malfoy, ou tinha mais alguém na cena que eu não me lembro? Ela estava mais pesada que um elefante! "Comparação infame, merda." E eu sozinho não conseguiria levá-la pra qualquer lugar que fosse.

Ron fez cara de emburrado e fechou a boca pressionando ainda mais seus lábios finos. Isso o fazia ficar com uma cara de macaco amassado que se Hermione o olhasse naquele momento, com certeza terminaria o namoro.

Harry rapidamente tirou esses pensamentos esdrúxulos da cabeça e continuou a contar. Mas, até que ponto ele iria dizer?

- Bom, eu e Malfoy a levamos para o banheiro da Murta, porque não queríamos comprometê-la. Já que estava bêbada, se fosse para a enfermaria ia dar problema e além do mais, era o lugar mais próximo. E então...

Harry hesitou. "E então o que, Harry? Você vai contar o quão podre você foi ao ponto de fazer sexo com o Sonserino maldito e esquecer de uma amiga desmaiada?". Olhando para os amigos, começou a pensar em todos os meses que passara distante, que fora deixado de lado enquanto os pombinhos se divertiam, enquanto ele, pensava em coisas como Voldemort...

- E então Malfoy e eu, depois de discutirmos bastante... Acabamos nos beijando e... E Ginny acordou e viu tudo.

- Oh! - Hermione soltou um suspiro.

- E eu não sei mais o que faço. Ela começou a gritar comigo, a me xingar e depois correu e disse que se eu corresse atrás, ela ia espalhar pra toda Hogwarts o que tinha visto no banheiro.

- Então a parte ótima da sua festa foi ter beijado o Malfoy? Maravilhoso!! Já terminou? - perguntou Ron rispidamente.

- ... - Harry não queria responder não e nem sim. Mas preferiu optar por não falar mais nada.

- Agora eu vou ver como minha irmã está.

- Não faça isso, Ron! - Hermione o segurou pelo tornozelo - Se você for lá ela vai te expulsar com azarações.

- E como você sabe que ela vai fazer isso?

- Porque eu também faria. Agora senta aí, precisamos falar com o Harry. Ainda não acabou, estou certa?

- Sim. - Harry respondeu tristemente.

- Mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo os problemas do Harry. A minha irmã deve estar mal e...

Hermione continuava o olhando. Ele ficou desconcertado, mas não abaixou a cabeça. Virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

"O que eu fiz?".

- Harry, não dê bola pro Ron, ele está nervoso, está com a cabeça quente.

- Eu não estou mais preocupado com isso. Só com o que eu fiz à Ginny... A opinião do Ron não me importa mais. - disse numa voz etérea.

- Você não pode se culpar por isso! Harry, não é de hoje que ando observando o quanto você está distante. Eu sei que tudo isso tem a ver com Draco sim e eu gostaria que você não guardasse isso só pra você.

- Hermione eu prefiro... Não por hoje, falar sobre esse assunto.

- Mas Harry eu só...

- Só queria ajudar, sim eu sei. Mas quando todos querem ajudar acabam atrapalhando. Nada pessoal, mas eu prefiro deixar esse assunto pra outro momento. Ron vai se encarregar de conversar com Ginny e eu, mais uma vez vou ficar sozinho. - disse e se levantou indo em direção à porta.

- Mas...

A porta bateu. Hermione permaneceu quieta olhando para o chão.

ººº

Harry desceu as escadas correndo, passou por algumas pessoas nos corredores e sem se dar conta de que estava sendo observado. Não foi tão difícil descobrir de quem se tratava. O homem já estava parado em sua frente com um rosto indecifrável. Harry o olhou e apenas desviou do homem seguindo seu caminho pelo portal que dava para o campo de Hogwarts.

- Problemas, Potter?

Parou e se virou lentamente para Snape:

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

- É que é estranho... Malfoy também está um pouco nervosinho hoje. Seria alguma coisa ligada ao nosso Querido Menino de Ouro?

"Oclumência?"

- Só espero que não esteja adivinhando os pensamentos de todo mundo hoje, Professor.

- É tão lógico. Vocês não conseguem esconder seus sentimentos.

- Pois é, são meus sentimentos. - Harry disse furtivamente e novamente se virou para seguir seu caminho.

Qual caminho?

**Fim do capítulo XVII**

**N/A:** Ainda sem beta. ¬¬' Desculpem-me, mas logo logo ela está de volta!!

**N/A2: **DESCULPEM-ME PELO ENOOOORME ATRASO!! Eu simplesmente não tinha inspiração pra continuar. Digo, aquela interior sabe? Porque a inspiração dos leitores eu tenho e muita. Obrigada por sempre acompanharem, a cada um de vocês. Não desanimem de mim, eu ainda não desanimei de vocês e nem da FIC!! \o/ BEIJOS, aguardem novos capítulos, prometo não demorar tanto!!

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Chan J. K.:** Sim, a vacona da Ginny se ferrou!! HAHAHA, eu não gosto muito dela. Espero que esse capítulo 17 agrade a você e a todos. Desculpa pela demora. Beijos e continue a ler!

**Maga do 4: **Dark Lemon... Será?? Será?? Hahaha, os dois são duas bichinhas safadas, isso sim! Obrigada por ler, e pela paciência e sim, quando eu era pequenininha, o primeiro instrumento musical que me chamou atenção foi o violino. Lindo, não?? Beijos!!

**DW03:** Sim sim. Quando terminei de ler o Sétimo fiquei com aquele sentimento de 'tá falando alguma coisa' também. Mas adorei. Apesar da morte do... SPOILER Sev... (vai saber quem tá lendo, né??) xD Beijos e obrigada por estar acompanhando sempre!!

**0-Cacau-0:** HAHAAAA!! Mais pervertidos... Uhuuu, adoro!! Desculpa pela demora, mas continua lendo que vai ter mais capítulo quente sim!! Chantagem xDD

**Luna Fortunato:** Que bom que gostou!! \o/ Mas é, têm que ter alguns empecilhos na história, pra poder ficar bom. E esse, no caso, é a Ginny. Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!!

**JuzinhaMalfoy:** Essa é uma pergunta que eu também não sei responder. Vou escrever até quando achar que já não tenho mais criatividade ou quando os fãs começarem a me jogar tomates. Brincadeira xDD Mas não vou prolongar tanto não. Obrigada por ler!!

**...Makie...:** Makie, da última vez que tu comentou tava dodói, mas já faz tanto tempo que nem vou desejar melhoras. HAHAHa, obrigada por continuar lendo e por ter gostado. Sério!! Fico felizona. E sim, LAN faz milagres!! BEIJO!

**Srta D.Malfoy:** Você leu a fic na faculdade?? OMG!! HAHAHA, quando deveria estar estudando... Tsc tsc. Obrigada mesmo por ter gostado e atualiza a sua fic também. xDD Não seja preguiçosa como eu. Desculpa a demora e beijos!!

**Diana Malfoy:** Ahhh Diana, obrigada pelo apoio!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. E sim, nas minhas fics, a Pansy tem lugar reservado sempre! Ela pra mim, é uma Diva, uma inspiração, tu nem imagina. Leia as duas outras fics que eu tô fazendo, ela também é protagonista. Momento propaganda. Beijos!!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Sexo no banheiro é e sempre será uma das minhas grandes inspirações. HAHAHAHa, obrigada fofa, continua acompanhando que vêm mais sexo, COM CERTEZA!!

**Luxuria Black Cullen:** Eu também tenho algumas crises quando leio fics. De repente eu grito, salto, caio da cadeira. HAHAha, obrigada por acompanhar e desculpe pelo atraso!! Prometo TENTAR não demorar tanto pra atualizar.

**Obrigada a toooodas vocês que sempre lêem minha fanfic, vocês nem imaginam como eu fico feliz com isso!! E continuem deixando REVIEWS, porque são elas que me ajudam a voltar a escrever!! Nem que seja pra criticar, estou aqui por vocês!! BEIJOCAS!!**


	18. Pelo Que É Valioso

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Gê Malfoy

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XVIII - Pelo Que é Valioso**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_**""Oclumência?"**_

_**- Só espero que não esteja adivinhando os pensamentos de todo mundo hoje, Professor.**_

_**- É tão lógico. Vocês não conseguem esconder seus sentimentos.**_

_**- Pois é, são meus sentimentos. - Harry disse furtivamente e novamente se virou para seguir seu caminho.**_

_**Qual caminho?".**_

Estava difícil para Harry entender e continuar convivendo sob o mesmo teto que Ginny, Ron, Hermione e Draco. Os dois dias após o Natal foram simplesmente torturantes. Ron ainda não conseguia manter uma conversa civilizada sem tocar no assunto de sua irmã mais nova. Hermione estava desconfiada sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ginny mal aparecia direito nas refeições e outros lugares públicos, mas quando o fazia, se Harry estivesse no local, ela simplesmente "aparatava".

E Draco.

Draco permanecia com a sua mais perfeita pose de Galã de Hogwarts juntamente com seus capangas e com Pansy. Quer dizer, sem Pansy, já que agora ela parecia estar cada vez mais independente e à procura de coisas que Harry não sabia. E tampouco gostaria de saber.

No dia 27 de Dezembro, o frio estava matando qualquer um que se atrevesse a sair de seu próprio quarto. Mas Harry queria estar ao contrário, queria ser o oposto e decidiu, literalmente, esfriar suas idéias. Pegou mais uma jaqueta reserva em seu armário, luvas, touca e outro cachecol e se arrumou. Ron, que estava a duas camas de distância dele jogando conversa fora com outros Grifinórios, reparou seus movimentos, mas por mais que quisesse, não questionou sua saída. Era visível a vontade de aproximação entre os dois, mas seus orgulhos simplesmente não deixavam.

Harry seguiu pelos corredores vazios e gélidos de Hogwarts olhando a neve que cobria quase um metro por todos os lados. Ele podia claramente sentir seus lábios ficando roxos de frio, mas não se importava. Qualquer lugar que o fizesse ficar um pouco mais "acordado" estava melhor do que naquele quarto cheio de homens conversando sobre mulheres. Aquilo era tão desgastante pra ele, que ele sentia vontade de jogar uma maldição em cada pessoa que fizesse piadinhas sobre gays na sua frente. Ron sabia e mesmo assim continuava a se juntar com aqueles... Aqueles caras.

Tentou ver a cabana de Hagrid da parte do jardim onde estava e percebeu que ele não estava lá. Pois se estivesse, com certeza estaria saindo alguma fumaça de algum chá ou poção estranha de sua chaminé. Pena. Ele precisava conversar e não podia ser com qualquer um. E seus outros amigos não estavam viáveis no momento.

Ok, a tentativa de não permanecer numa sala quentinha não tinha dado certo. Então se lembrou da sala que Pansy uma vez lhe mostrara. A sala que ele nem ao menos sabia o nome, mas sabia onde ficava. Voltou para a torre de sua casa e chegou ao seu destino. Ao entrar, a sala estava como a Grifinória. Em sua decoração e aconchego. "Ótimo" pensou enquanto tirava um pouco das roupas que agora ao invés de confortá-lo, estavam sufocando.

Sentou-se no divã vermelho, jogou a touca no chão e apoiou sua cabeça nos braços cruzados atrás da nuca.

Permaneceu deitado por longos minutos apenas revivendo as cenas que insistiam em não querer sair da sua mente. E ele não fazia a menor questão de que elas saíssem. Draco se aproximando com aquele olhar fulminante, a música tocando ao fundo, o ar gélido do banheiro feminino... Tudo tão orgástico, tão sedutor, tão... Frio. Harry abriu os olhos um momento e se assustou com o que viu. Sentou-se rapidamente sobre o divã e encarou o loiro a sua frente. Ilusão? Não. Draco estava realmente naquela sala.

- O... O que está fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou com uma voz baixa.

- Absolutamente nada. Eu só estava cansado demais do meu quarto e... Decidi dar uma volta.

Harry evitou olhar para Draco enquanto disfarçava arrumar suas coisas insinuando sua saída. Como ele não tinha percebido que ele estava ali?? Então o loiro quebrou o gelo:

- Você está saindo por minha causa?

- Não, eu realmente estava de saída, pode ficar se quiser.

- Não sou idiota, Potter. - Draco disse mais alto. Harry o encarou e pensou por que diabos ele tinha que aparecer ali, naquele momento tão... Íntimo dele?

Draco era mais instintivo nesse assunto e não pensava muito antes de fazer suas escolhas. Em questão de segundos, ele estava bem próximo de Harry, olhando fixamente para sua boca, mas sem perder sua intenção. Então, inesperadamente o beijou. Harry não conseguiu afastá-lo a tempo, até porque não queria afastá-lo. Seu beijo estava calmo, mas mesmo assim entorpecente... Enlouquecedor... Era como se todo o mundo tivesse parado para que os dois se beijassem ali. Senti-lo daquela forma era tudo o que precisava. Draco parou de beijá-lo e o olhou. Seus olhos não estavam tão brilhantes, mas seu olhar queria claramente dizer alguma coisa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco.

Harry não entendeu a pergunta. Talvez Draco estivesse apenas pensando alto. O que ele quis dizer com a pergunta, Harry não quis saber, pois parecia temer o momento seguinte.

Draco não estava tão preocupado assim com o que o outro estava pensando então o segurou novamente, só que dessa vez na cintura, trazendo-o para perto de si. Harry contribuiu, segurando na cintura de Draco e o guiando até o divã no meio da sala. Draco deitou e puxou Harry por cima de seu corpo.

Harry não podia e muito menos conseguia resistir à excitação que sentia quando estava perto do outro. Aquela pele branca em conjunto com seus cabelos platinados, a feição rígida e os olhos azuis-acinzentados... Era tão harmônico quanto...

- Malf... Malfoy. - Harry tentou dizer baixo quando o outro beijou seu pescoço levemente.

- Sim.

- Eu...

Draco não deixou espaço para que Harry dissesse qualquer palavra e atacou sua boca. Ele não queria ouvir... Ele perguntava, mas não queria saber as respostas. E Harry acabava cedendo. E sua cabeça quase explodia de vontade de conversar. Conversar. Por que eles não conversaram? Acontecera uma coisa muito importante duas noites atrás, e nada de tocar no assunto. Não que tivera sido ruim, mas esclarecer alguns pontos, saber o que fora aquilo, saber o que eram agora, era essencial.

Harry, por cima de Draco beijava seu pescoço e toda a região da orelha enquanto este passava as mãos nas costas de Harry. Draco se arrepiava soltando alguns gemidos inaudíveis, fechando e abrindo sua boca como se pedisse por ar. Ele queria dominar mais uma vez Harry Potter, mas ali, ele estava fazendo um papel um pouco submisso. Harry enfiou sua mão na calça do loiro e – agora sim -, um gemido audível. Sua mão estava gelada, e em contato com o membro do outro o fez arrepiar completamente. Draco fechou os olhos e apenas esperou por uma atitude de Potter.

- Você quer?

Draco abriu os olhos.

- ...

ººº

- Harry!!!

- Shhh, não precisa falar tão alto!

- Ele ainda está um pouco tonto.

- Deixem-me passar!! – Disse Severus Snape com sua face rígida. Ele e a Profª McGonagall tinham acabado de chegar à enfermaria. Harry desmaiara no corredor para a Grifinória. Depois de ter saído com o Draco da 'salinha quente', ele simplesmente perdeu suas forças e POOF. Draco, com a ajuda de mais alguns alunos que estavam por perto, levaram-no até a enfermaria. Draco por sinal, não saiu de perto de Harry, inclusive quando alguns Grifinórios chegaram e o tentaram expulsar do corredor.

- Preciso de espaço. – Madame Pomfrey disse tirando Hermione e Ron de seu caminho – Professora, por favor, tire esses meninos daqui. Potter precisa de um descanso profundo.

- Acho que vocês já ouviram. – McGonagall disse olhando para todos com uma cara de preocupação.

Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Simmas, Longbotton e Luna saíram da enfermaria. Eles foram avisados por Pansy que tinha sido avisada por Draco. E logo toda a escola iria saber.

Draco não ficara na enfermaria junto com os outros, mas pediu que Pansy o informasse mais tarde.

Harry não estava nem acordado e nem dormindo. Suava frio e às vezes seu corpo dava alguns espasmos. Pomfrey continuava fazendo compressas quentes e colocando em cima de sua testa, enquanto Snape e McGonagall conversavam:

- O que você acha que _ele_ está fazendo com Potter?

- Certamente querendo investir no seu corpo. Ele quer dominá-lo. Saber como estão as coisas por aqui, em Hogwarts. – disse Snape convicto.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Ele certamente terá aulas de Oclumência novamente. E ele não está nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

McGonagall olhou Snape com preocupação e disse:

- Quando ele acordar eu me encarrego de conversar com ele. Madame Pomfrey, qualquer alteração brusca de comportamento, pode me avisar a qualquer momento.

Pomfrey assentiu com a cabeça e continuou mexendo em alguma poção. Snape deu mais uma olhada no rosto de Harry Potter e deixou o recinto.

ººº

Draco, que estava deitado em sua cama, apoiado em seus braços olhando pro teto, pensava nos acontecimentos com Harry, na véspera do Natal. Ele não tinha como negar que, por mais Grifinório que fosse o moreno, por mais ódio que ele já sentira do outro... Seus desejos sexuais sempre afloravam quando ele se lembrava de Harry Potter. Pansy tinha completa razão sobre isso, eles se completavam. Era difícil admitir, mas ele não conseguia mais esconder.

De repente, algumas batidinhas na porta.

- Entre.

Era Pansy Parkinson, com alguns biscoitos na mão. Ela se aproximou de Draco e perguntou:

- Como você está?

Draco não entendeu a pergunta e disse:

- Eu estou bem... Por que pergunta?

- Dá pra ver... – mordeu um pedaço do biscoito – Dá pra ver que você está tão preocupado quanto os amigos dele.

- Os amigos de quem??

- Harry Potter, é lógico! Mas oh... – mordeu outro pedaço – Ele está bem. Passei pela enfermaria a pouco e Madame Pomfrey disse que amanhã ele vai estar liberado pra voltar pro quarto. Foi só um desmaio por falta de alimentação e...

- Não foi só isso. – interrompeu Draco, se sentando na cama.

Pansy parou de comer e observou o loiro. Ele não olhava pra ela, mas sim para a cama, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa à sua frente. Draco continuou:

- Ele perdeu as forças no corredor e caiu... E começou a delirar e a ter espasmos, seus olhos reviravam e ao mesmo tempo ficavam abertos, se mexendo de um lado para o outro, como se observasse atentamente cada detalhe do lugar. – tomou ar - Pra falar a verdade, fiquei com medo daquele olhar. Não era ele ali... Parecia que estava possuído.

Pansy não conseguiu mais comer os biscoitos. Deixou-os em cima do criado-mudo e se aproximou de Draco para um abraço. Ele não a afastou, mas sim retribuiu.

- Draco, você não precisa mais esconder o que sente. Eu sei que se preocupa com ele, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu não posso Pansy, não posso. Eu não vou mais me aproximar dele. Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao tentar seduzir Harry Potter? Já basta os meus problemas, imagina os dele?? Você sabe que minhas intenções são muito sexuais... Eu nunca me dei bem com meus sentimentos... E já estou com medo deles.

- Você precisa parar de fingir ser uma pedra, Draco. Fugir deles não vai adiantar nada. Por que não admitir que você, pela primeira vez, se importa com alguém de verdade? E qual o problema se essa pessoa for ele? Eu sei que ele também está envolvido. E agora que os amigos dele estão juntos... Ele precisa de alguém.

- Esse alguém não sou eu Pansy – disse Draco soltando-a do abraço - Ele não pode contar comigo para assuntos pessoais. Ele é um Grifinório. Ele não pode se envolver com alguém como eu.

- Você está muito enganado. Grifinórios são muito parecidos com Sonserinos em muitos aspectos, você nem pode imaginar.

- Como você sabe? – Draco agora a olhava com um olhar desconfiado.

- Bem... Só de conversar com Harry Potter, eu já saquei tudo. A Sonserina é só a parte sexual da Grifinória... A parte 'má' dela. Mas as duas casas se completam. Por que acha que em Quadribol somos tão rivais? E na história dos grandes bruxos? Não é à toa, pode ter certeza.

Draco permaneceu calado. Realmente não era à toa. Ele sabia que mesmo sentindo raiva dos seus sentimentos, ele estava vulnerável. Durante todos os outros anos em Hogwarts, seu objetivo era sempre sentir ódio de Harry Potter. Talvez fosse inveja, por ele ser famoso, mas seu ódio nunca fora tão grande. Era forçado e ele sabia disso. Talvez ele sempre sentisse um sentimento maior pelo garoto, mas nunca quisera aceitar. Agora, um pouco mais velho, entendia isso. Era bobagem.

- Ele gosta de mim.

- Hm? – Pansy disse.

- Ele gosta de mim. Harry Potter gosta de mim.

- Como assim? – Pansy perguntou.

- Ele não recusou meu beijo hoje. Digo, antes de desmaiar e tudo o mais... – disse Draco. Pansy apenas o encarava, com os biscoitos de volta na boca, esperando por mais algum depoimento do loiro – Ele ia me dizer algo, mas eu não deixei. Ele é tão gay quanto eu, Pansy... E nunca faz objeção das coisas... Eu posso abusá-lo, batê-lo, tocá-lo... Ele sempre deixa. Mas é estranho. Nunca fomos amigos, porque ele deixaria as coisas acontecerem assim?

- Por que você não pergunta a ele? Amanhã ele já vai estar bom.

- Não. Vou esperar ele vir até mim. Nós nunca trocamos muitas palavras além das sacanagens do momento. Tenho certeza que ele está tão ansioso por uma conversa quanto eu.

Pansy sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Draco.

- É melhor descansar. Amanhã vocês têm um longo e frio dia pela frente.

Ela saiu do quarto e deixou que Draco refletisse sobre suas palavras. Ele poderia assumir seus sentimentos, e estava tentando. Mas seu lado pervertido não ia deixar barato por muito tempo...

ººº

No dia seguinte...

Harry estava acordando, quando Madame Pomfrey já surgia com uma colher em sua direção:

- Ainda bem que acordou. Já pode tomar seu remédio.

- Hm? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento demais pra pronunciar uma palavra inteira.

- Pode ficar deitado. É só engolir.

O remédio desceu goela abaixo como espinhas de peixe. Era horrível! E ele mal sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Só sabia que sua mão esquerda doía mais que o normal e quando olhou, estava com uma faixa em volta.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele conseguiu dizer alguma palavra, e nesse momento, quem entrava pela enfermaria era Hermione.

- Oh, você já está acordado!!! – disse ela abraçando o amigo levemente – Não sabe como ficamos preocupados.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você desmaiou enquanto estava andando num corredor... Não se lembra?

- Talvez.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou:

- Senhorita Granger, se quiser acompanhar Potter até seu quarto, seria melhor. Ele já está dispensando, e logo Professora McGonagall irá falar com ele em seus aposentos.

- Sim.

Hermione ajudou Harry a se levantar e a subir as escadas até a Torre da Grifinória. Durante todo o percurso, alguns poucos alunos que passavam ali pela manhã se ofereciam para ajudar, mas Hermione dispensava.

Estava um dia muito frio e a fina camada de neve no chão crescia a cada segundo. Todos estavam usando grandes casacos e cachecóis de cores relativamente neutras e andando quase como pingüins.

Ao chegarem à Sala Comunal, alguns outros alunos estavam saindo para tomar café enquanto Harry se dirigia aos dormitórios.

- Acho que você já pode ir sozinho daqui. Enquanto isso descanse, eu busco seu café da manhã. – disse Hermione.

- Obrigado.

Harry entrou no quarto e Ron, que já estava de pé, veio em sua direção:

- Você veio sozinho? – perguntou um pouco acanhado.

- Não, não... Hermione me ajudou a subir tudo. Ela foi buscar café da manhã pra mim.

- Ahh... E está se sentindo bem?

- Ron, eu só queria saber o que realmente aconteceu comigo.

Ron fez uma cara de triste e disse:

- Eu também.

Harry fitou a cama.

- Ok.

Ron saiu do quarto e Harry, após tirar seus sapatos e as roupas mais pesadas, se deitou na cama. Era visível a preocupação de Ron em saber se estava bem, mas ele sabia que o amigo não ia se aproximar tanto assim até resolver o assunto de Ginny. Sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior, não conseguia se lembrar como fora parar na enfermaria, mas se lembrava muito bem de ter dado uns amassos em Draco Malfoy numa salinha bem aconchegante...

**Fim do Capítulo XVIII**

**N/A:** Ahaa!!! Agora eu estou me sentindo completa! Sim, eu arrumei uma beta, e ela é a **Ge Malfoy! **Grande amiga que está betando minhas duas fics. Essa e a 'O Cheiro do Prazer', que vou atualizar logo depois dessa (LEIAM TAMBÉM!!!). xD E aproveitando o momento, leiam 'Endless Temptation', que é a fanfic da minha beta (E eu estou betando). E sim, é uma puta inspiração pra minha mente pervertida HEHEHEHE.

**N/A2: **Vou continuar respondendo às reviews por aqui, ok?? Sinto que todo mundo fica felizão de ver as respostinhas ali embaixo. ^^

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Lilavate:** Hahaha, então você é pervertidamente reprimida igual o Harry, ham? Que bom, xDDD E olha, por enquanto, o Snape não sabe de nada (ou finge não saber). xDD Beijos, e continue lendo!!!

**Maga do 4:** Olha só, não demorei tanto assim pra atualizar, viu?? E sorte nossa que eles são bixonas desvairadas, assim a gente fica mais feliz!! Não some, viu?? Beijos!

**Dark Wolf 03:** Acho que depois desse capítulo 18, você já deve ter percebido que, SIM, Draco está afim. Bom pra nós, né? Beijos!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** É... Todo mundo já percebeu que o Draco ta caidinho pelo Potter, menos o dito cujo! O.o Mais vai dar certo, espero!!! Beijos!

**Chan J. K.:** Obrigadaaaa!!! E não nos abandone mesmo!!!

**Luh Mahasaya.: **Pode ter certeza que tem mais, MUITO MAIS!!! Beijos, e continue acompanhando. Eu tardo, mas não falho!!

**MayL,Malfoy:** Sempre tem os intrusos, né?? Porque se não tiver, não tem graça, pô!! Mas oh, continua acompanhando, viu? Obrigada pelo elogio, beijos!


	19. QuebraCabeça

**Uma Troca de Sedução**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta: **Gê Malfoy

**Conteúdo: **Slash/NC17/Lemon

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco - Harry/Pansy - Harry/Severus

**AVISO 1: **Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homem/homem, é melhor não ler! Depois não diga que não avisei... ¬¬' xD

**AVISO 2: **Mudança de Personalidade dos Personagens. Sim, você vai vê-los mais selgavens do que geralmente são!

**Resumo: **Harry e Pansy trocam de corpos numa aula de Poções. Mas Pansy não vai deixar barato e aproveita da situação para chantagear Harry. O que acontece quando ele percebe o seu lado Sonserino de ser e se envolve com Draco Malfoy?

ººº

**Capítulo XIX – Quebra-Cabeça**

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

"_**Ron saiu do quarto e Harry, após tirar seus sapatos e as roupas mais pesadas, se deitou na cama. Era visível a preocupação de Ron em saber se estava bem, mas ele sabia que o amigo não ia se aproximar tanto assim até resolver o assunto de Ginny. Sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior, não conseguia se lembrar como fora parar na enfermaria, mas se lembrava muito bem de ter dado uns amassos em Draco Malfoy numa salinha bem aconchegante...".**_

Dois dias para o Ano Novo e mais uma vez Hogwarts se preparava para as rotineiras comemorações ou, como todos gostavam de chamar: As festas pervertidas de fim de ano.

Hogwarts era uma escola com tradição e nome entre o mundo bruxo, mas os alunos, mais do que ninguém, sabiam que ali era um verdadeiro antro da perdição. E o fim do ano era um prato cheio para 'revelações'. Harry sabia muito bem disso, pois desde o acontecimento no Natal, sua reputação já não era mais a mesma. Não que ele realmente se importasse com reputação, afinal, ter passado um tempo na Sonserina o fez perceber que reputação era uma verdadeira máscara.

No entanto, ele sabia que deveria esclarecer algumas coisas para algumas pessoas. Começando por Ginny.

Ela estava bem sumida ultimamente, e se aparecia, logo que o via, saía descaradamente do lugar. Harry não tentava impedi-la, até porque ainda não tinha coragem para tanto – até aquele dia. Já estava convencido de que tinha que acertar as coisas com ela antes do Ano Novo. Queria começar o ano com o pé direito, sem fugir de ninguém. Assumir uma posição definitiva estava nos seus planos.

Como já estava se sentindo melhor depois do seu desmaio no corredor, decidiu procurá-la. As férias de fim de ano duravam mais ou menos duas semanas, portanto, até o quarto ou quinto dia de Janeiro, ele estava livre pra fazer qualquer coisa. Era bom ficar o dia sem ter aulas, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia inútil. Com Ron e Hermione namorando, passava boa parte do tempo sozinho. Pansy não era bem uma amiga, mas também não ficava mais em seu pé como antigamente – ele sentia falta daquilo -, e Draco não parecia se importar muito com ele também. Todas as vezes em que via o loiro, ele estava com Crabbe e Goyle ou então, andando com Pansy pelos cantos.

Começou perguntando à Hermione se ela tinha visto Ginny.

- Sinceramente não a vi nesses últimos três dias. Já tentou na biblioteca? Parvati me disse que ela estava freqüentando bastante a biblioteca depois do Natal.

- Obrigado Mione. Vou ver se ela está lá.

- Harry. – Hermione disse antes que ele saísse da Sala Comunal.

- Sim?

- Tem algo a mais que você queira me contar sobre a noite de Natal?

Hermione era muito esperta quanto a mentiras. Se ela sentia que algo estava errado, ela ia 'cavucar' até achar o podre. Harry sabia que não era por mal, ela realmente só queria ajudar, mas ele não estava pronto pra reviver aquele dia.

- Depois nos falamos Mione, eu prometo.

- Ok.

Harry saiu da Sala Comunal e foi até a biblioteca. Por mais incrível que parecesse, a biblioteca estava cheia. Era interessante ver que os alunos gostavam de ficar ali por horas, lendo aqueles livros empoeirados e entediantes durante o dia. Procurou pelas mesas com os olhos e não foi difícil achar Ginny no meio das cabeças.

Foi se aproximando vagarosamente por trás de sua mesa e passou pela lateral, observando os títulos dos livros que estavam fechados em cima da mesa: "Poções para uma vida saudável", "Coisas que não se faz NEM com seus piores inimigos" e outro que ele não pôde ler por estar embaixo dos outros. Além do atual, aberto em frente à garota.

Ele se sentou na cadeira, de frente para ela e esperou até que ela o visse ali. Seu coração palpitou um pouco mais rápido naquele instante.

- Harry Potter. – ela disse ainda olhando para o livro. Seus cabelos grandes e ruivos cobriam um pouco de seu rosto, mas logo ele pôde ver sua expressão quando esta colocou um pouco da franja atrás da orelha.

- Queria muito conversar com você... Se não estiver ocupada.

- Meio óbvio, não? – disse, fechando o livro e juntando aos outros. Harry deu uma olhada no título, mas foi muito rápido para acompanhar quando ela os guardou dentro da mochila.

- Desculpe, é que... Se não for agora, não sei mais quando vou poder fazer isso.

Ginny continuou olhando para a mochila que agora estava na mesa. Ela não estava com um semblante sério e nem parecia estar com raiva. Estava simplesmente normal, mas sua voz soava bem cortante.

- Podemos... – Harry continuou, insinuando para que saíssem da biblioteca. Suas mãos suavam um pouco e ele tentava não mexer demais sua perna.

Ela não fez nenhuma confirmação, apenas pegou sua mochila e se levantou. Harry a seguiu, e os dois andaram pelos corredores ainda frios de Hogwarts. Ginny estava um pouco mais a frente e Harry tentava acompanhá-la. Ele não sabia como começar aquele assunto. As palavras iam e viam em sua mente, mas nada era pronunciado. Até que Ginny parou bruscamente e se virou para Harry:

- Você está com medo, Harry?

- Oi? – Ele perguntou meio de surpresa.

- Você me ouviu. – ela disse rispidamente – Eu perguntei se você está com medo.

- Medo de...?

- De eu contar pra todo mundo o que eu vi naquele banheiro. Medo de todo mundo saber que o Malfoy trepou com você no Natal.

_Trepou_ era, definitivamente a palavra que Harry menos esperava ouvir. E então Harry se deu conta de que, sim, Ginny não era apenas a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. Ela havia crescido, e ele tinha errado muito em subestimá-la, achando que ela ainda era uma criança. Aquela criança que ele um dia salvara.

- Não. Eu não tenho medo da minha reputação. - Harry respondeu calmamente e digamos, até sorrindo – A única coisa que eu quero é me desculpar e fazer com que você entenda o que aconteceu.

- Se você quer se explicar é porque quer tirar aquela impressão, mas que fique bem claro que...

- Eu não quero tirar aquela impressão, Ginny. – Harry interrompeu – Eu sei bem o que eu fiz, estou completamente ciente e não me arrependo. Essa impressão, cedo ou tarde, vai cair na boca de toda Hogwarts e eu não me importo com o que eles pensam. A única coisa... – hesitou por um momento - As únicas pessoas que eu quero que saibam e me entendam de verdade... São meus amigos.

Ginny continuou encarando Harry e ele percebeu que ela estava se segurando para não chorar - o que o fez hesitar e ir com mais calma. Ela era sensível, por mais forte que tentasse parecer. E ele também estava um pouco nervoso com a situação. Estava se sentindo vulnerável, mas sabia que com ela, ele podia contar. Mesmo que isso demorasse pra acontecer.

- Fala logo porque... Eu... Preciso encontrar minha amigas, daqui a pouco. – disse Ginny, tentando não falhar sua voz.

- Desculpa. Desculpa por ter sido um filho da mãe egoísta, por não ter te contado antes, por ter aproveitado da situação. É só que... Você pode não entender, mas... Nem eu entendo meus sentimentos. Eu ainda estou confuso, não sei do que gosto, não sei o que quero. As pessoas que mais me apoiavam agora estão namorando e conseqüentemente, distantes. Eu estive sozinho por um bom tempo, e nunca implorei por companhia. E quando eu... Quando eu me aproximei de Pansy, por incrível que pareça, aquilo me fez ver o meu outro lado. O lado que eu não conhecia.

- Harry. – Ginny disse – Eu não preciso mais saber dos detalhes...

- Mas eu quero explicar, eu preciso!

- Não, você não precisa. Está evidente que você não gosta de garotas. Pra falar a verdade, eu já havia notado isso em você, mas nunca quis acreditar. E isso não importa agora... Eu, eu... – tomou ar – Eu só queria que você tivesse me notado no Baile de Natal. E quando eu o vi, com outra pessoa, minha raiva foi mais forte e eu não quis ouvir explicações. Estava chateada, estava com esperanças... Você entende?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. E Ginny continuou:

- Eu estava chorando antes, no corredor, por estar me sentindo sozinha, abandonada... Por não estar fazendo novas amizades ou me apaixonando por ninguém, quando todas as outras pessoas estavam com aquele semblante feliz, por estarem com seus amigos, namorados...

Os dois continuaram se olhando por um tempo até que Harry abriu os braços para que Ginny o abraçasse. Foi um ato meio inesperado, mas Ginny deu um sorriso encabulado e o abraçou, calmamente, com lágrima nos olhos. Harry se sentiu bem mais aliviado, como se não tivesse corpo, como se pudesse flutuar. Ela o entendia porque se sentia da mesma maneira. Ele estava bem com Ginny.

- Você está bem, mesmo? – ele perguntou, se afastando e a segurando pelos ombros.

- Olha... Falar que ver o meu ex-namorado se tornando gay é fácil, não, não é... – Ginny sorriu e Harry correspondeu, revirando os olhos – Mas eu me sinto bem mais confortada sabendo que você não ia me deixar sem uma explicação.

- Mas você nem queria ouvir!!!

- Você vai entender mais as mulheres, tenho certeza.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram mais uma vez.

- Agora... Não precisa apressar as coisas, ok? – Harry disse, ao lado de Ginny enquanto voltavam para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Apressar o quê?

- Espalhar pra toda a escola que eu sou gay.

- Ah claro. Eu já ia contar pra todas as minhas amigas... Mas é claro que eu não vou fazer isso.

- Certo.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez antes de seguirem para seus dormitórios. Harry achou que devesse falar mais alguma coisa mas não foi necessário. Ginny havia compreendido, e ele estava mais feliz.

ººº

No dia seguinte Harry estava seguindo para o Salão Principal, para tomar café da manhã quando alguém o chamou:

- Potter.

Ele se virou e olhou para o professor, um pouco mais alto que ele, e com a mesma cara séria de sempre. Severus Snape. Ele não estava esperando por uma bronca naquele momento, era muito cedo e seus neurônios ainda estavam se espreguiçando.

- Venha comigo até minha sala.

- Para...?

- Não faça objeções.

Harry então o seguiu até sua sala. Estava bem gelada, e com as cortinas ainda fechadas. Snape acendeu algumas velas, mas ainda assim o ambiente estava escuro.

- Sente-se.

Harry se sentou na poltrona que o professor indicara. Enquanto isso, Snape guardava alguns papéis em sua escrivaninha. Logo se virou, e começou a andar em direção a Harry.

- Eu vou deixar algumas coisas bem claras hoje e enquanto eu estiver falando, não quero que me interrompa.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. "Que diabos ele tá querendo?".

- Minerva e eu achamos que você precisa de algumas aulas de Oclumência.

"Mais uma vez? Que tortura!".

- Sim, eu também acho uma tortura, Potter, mas você parece não se importar com Voldemort, não é mesmo?

- ...

- Ou você acha que, desmaio no corredor é uma coisa normal? Ok, você não come direito, isso nós já notamos, mas ser negligente quanto ao inimigo? Você andou se esquecendo de muitas coisas nesse ano, Potter.

- Agora vocês me vigiam?

- Eu não pedi sua palavra ainda. – Snape fez uma pausa e começou a andar pela sala – Agora, _vigiar_ não é uma palavra muito legal... Nós só estamos cuidando de você, assim como Dumbledore sempre nos pediu. Patético, porque um garoto da sua idade ainda não sabe fazê-lo sozinho...

Harry estava com raiva, mas no fundo sabia que ele era mesmo inútil. Se caso Voldemort aparecesse ali, naquele instante, ele sabia que ele não era forte o bastante para destruí-lo. Snape também sabia e fazia questão de demonstrar.

- Portanto, suas aulas de Oclumência começam amanhã.

- Amanhã? Mas...

- Mas o que, Potter? Eu não sei como perco meu tempo te explicando certas coisas... Ah, a festa de Fim de Ano... Claro. Infelizmente, essas aulas não vão atrapalhar nadinha nessa festa, ou seja, você vai comparecer. Agora, você acha que Voldemort espera você se divertir pra atacar? Não, ele não espera. Na verdade, ele ataca quando você menos espera. Portanto, é melhor tentar ir fechando sua mente a partir de hoje, porque amanhã, você não escapa.

- Posso ir?

- Sim. As aulas vão ser a partir das 10 horas da manhã. Isso até acabar a palhaçada do feriado. Depois, transferimos suas aulas pra parte da noite.

Harry saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada e seguiu para o Salão Principal. A conversa com Snape não tinha sido muito agradável e ele já estava perdendo o apetite quando viu Draco na mesa da Sonserina dando um selinho em Pansy. Aquilo era normal, ele sabia, mas sentiu um pouco de ciúme por dentro.

ººº

No dia seguinte, Harry acordara mais disposto afinal, tinha finalmente se entendido com Ginny. Mas se lembrou das aulas de Oclumência, que começariam naquela manhã.

Tomou um banho morno, trocou de roupa e quando saía para a aula, viu Ron despertando em sua cama. Ele acenou, mas antes de sair, voltou para falar com o amigo:

- Bom, só pra você não ficar mais preocupado, eu já me entendi com Ginny.

- Ah... – Ron bocejou e falou lentamente – Tudo bem. Eu já não estava mais tão preocupado assim. Ginny já é bem esperta, eu sabia que ela iria entender. A propósito, onde você está indo?

- Para a sala do Snape. Oclumência.

- Ihh. Bem, boa sorte!

- Obrigado!

Harry então saiu em direção à sala de Poções, onde seriam suas aulas.

Chegando ao local, Snape já o esperava sentado na mesa, de braços cruzados. Sua feição não era nada agradável, mas mesmo daquela maneira Harry sentiu uma leve atração pelo professor. Nada que o fizesse ficar excitado, mas apenas outra visão do que costumava ter antes.

- Não precisa se sentar – Snape disse quando Harry ia em direção à cadeira – Ela só está aí, pra, caso você caia, não caia no chão.

"Ah legal, então quer dizer que eu vou cair?".

- Fique na minha frente. Vamos conversar um pouco, pra você ficar distraído. – Snape virou os olhos.

- Conversar sobre o quê? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Qualquer coisa insignificante. Eu não vou avisá-lo caso eu entre em sua mente, quero que faça sozinho.

Um silêncio. Harry não tinha assunto com Snape, como eles poderiam ter uma conversa civilizada? Snape continuava o encarando e ele, pensando em como fechar sua mente e ao mesmo tempo puxar assunto.

- Por que o senhor só usa preto? – "Mas que perguntinha idiota essa... Harry, você é mais criativo..." pensou.

- Por ser uma cor neutra.

- Mas é a sua cor preferida?

- O que você acha? – Snape deu um semi-sorriso debochado.

- Suponho que seja...

- Você supõe muitas coisas, Potter. Supõe até que Draco Malfoy goste de você, não é mesmo?

- Como?

Ele estava lendo sua mente naquele momento. Harry tentou fechar seus pensamentos, mas Snape continuava investindo.

- Ora ora ora! Então você o viu tocando violino? Ele tocou especialmente pra você ou foi mais uma das suas entradas clandestinas?? VAMOS, feche a sua mente, ou eu vou descobrir todos os seus segredinhos, Potter.

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com que o professor não visse mais nada. Sentiu raiva, por não ser bom em oclumência e se arrependeu em não ter aprendido isso antes, pra não ter que ser torturado daquela maneira novamente. Agora sua mente estava escurecendo, não estava pensando em nada.

Abriu os olhos e encarou Snape. Ele estava com os olhos um pouco cerrados, e prestava muita atenção em todos os seus movimentos. De repente, sentiu em sua mente que havia conseguido. Estava bloqueando!

- Continue falando. – Snape disse.

- Eu não sei o que falar.

- Me conte sobre Malfoy. Vocês agora são amiguinhos?

- Não.

- Então por que ele não sai dos seus pensamentos?

- Ele não está em meus pensamentos.

- Não foi bem isso que eu vi...

- O senhor não sabe se foi verdade ou não.

- Então você manipulou esses pensamentos, Potter? Vejo que suas habilidades cresceram desde a nossa última aulinha, no 5º ano.

Continuaram se encarando por mais uns minutos. Seus olhos mal piscavam e havia uma energia muito forte naquilo tudo. Um tentando invadir os pensamentos do outro e o outro os bloqueando. Até que Harry se cansou e sentou.

Snape não parou as investidas, mas achou que só porque Harry estava sentado, não estava com a mente fechada.

- Ainda está muito longe de ficar perfeito. Amanhã, mesmo horário, quero você aqui. Espero que já chegue preparado, pra que eu não tenha que ver seus pensamentos infantis mais uma vez.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-o.

- Pode ir.

Harry deixou a sala ainda bloqueando sua mente. Ele sabia que Snape não ia tentar ler sua mente apenas naquelas aulas. Ele era perspicaz e Harry não estava mais no 5º ano. Tinha certeza de que aquelas aulas não seriam apenas na sala de aula...

**Fim do Capítulo XIX**

**N/A:** Até que enfim!!!!!! Sim sim, capítulo novinho em folha. Eu demorei horrores pra escrever e estou ciente de que deixei vocês putos comigo, mas é que aconteceram tantas coisas do ano passado pra cá. Bom, vamos lá.

Eu estava morando em Franca ainda, mas logo fui pra São Bernardo do Campo morar com a minha tia. Ficava procurando emprego e imóveis pra alugar (eu ia morar com o meu irmão) então meio que não sobrava tempo pra nada! Ok, eu ia pra praia alguns fins de semana e era bom, porque a minha tia tem um AP lá. xD

Depoooois de uns 3 meses procurando, finalmente achei um lugar pra alugar. Eu e meu irmão então nos mudamos e é onde estou morando agora (no centrão). Então ficamos agilizando a mudança, as papeladas do aluguel, algumas obras no banheiro, etc. É gente, mesmo não trabalhando ou estudando, eu estive ocupada por um bom tempo. E ficava pensando: E a fan fic? Eu preciso escrever! E então, finalmente eu consegui um tempinho pra me concentrar e continuar. Agora, arrumei um trampo e também ta complicado pra escrever, mas eu vou conseguir!!! Espero que me perdoem. Eu quis compartilhar isso com vocês pra que não ficasse a impressão de que eu tinha simplesmente me esquecido ou que eu tinha perdido a vontade de escrever. Como podem ver, não foi por isso não!!!

Espero que ainda continuem lendo e não percam a fé em mim. Eu não perdi a fé em vocês, leitores!

Beijo grande pra todos e especialmente pra minha Beta, que sempre deu apoio pra que eu continuasse. Até o próximo capítulo!!!

**N/A2:** Esse capítulo não foi betado, me desculpem! A minha Beta ta super ocupada com altas coisas e eu espero que dê tudo certo lá! Mas é provisório! ^^

ººº

_**Aos leitores:**_

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** Pois é... Esse detalhezinho de contar sobre a troca. Bom, fica pra surpresa! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, mas agora acho que vai! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando, beijos!!!!

**Lilavate:** Ahhh, tem umas pérolas nessa fic, que nem eu acredito que eu escrevi... xDD Obrigada por acompanhar, prometo não demorar pra atualizar! Beijos!

**Chan J. K.:** A Gê é linda! Escreve super bem, tem idéias calientes pra caramba. Tudo que a gente precisa pra se inspirar! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando!!!! Beijos!

**DW03:** Menina, essas aulas de oclumência vão me dar um trabalho... Quero ver eu narrar Voldemort na história. Sou péssima com ação! Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por acompanhar!!! Beijos!

**Maga do 4:** Ah que bom que a fic está te ajudando a passar pelo stress do dia-a-dia! Você não imagina o quanto é bom ouvir (ler) isso. xD Desculpa a demora das atualizações, mas ta explicado ali nas notas o porque de tudo isso! Continue acompanhando, beijos!

**Leo-Shaka:** OBA!!!!!! Um novo leitor, aaahh que tudo! (surtando). Espero que goste da fic, não desanima não, ainda tem muita coisa doente pela frente! Obrigada!!!

**Srta Potter Malfoy:** Mais uma leitora nova?? Que máximo, seja bem-vinda ao antro da perdição. Aqui ninguém tem pudor (nem mesmo os leitores, são todos sacanas) ahahah mas a gente gosta! Obrigada por acompanhar, e vem mais em breve! Beijos!

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** Rafaella, não desisti dela. JAMAIS! Vocês vão ter que me engolir! Hahaha, Beijos e obrigada!!!


End file.
